Beautiful nightmare
by Venture into the imagination
Summary: Correr, huir, gritar, llorar... pensé en hacerlo en cuanto descubrí la triste realidad, una en la que yo misma dudaba de mi propio juicio y miraba como todo lo que había creado con el tiempo se caía pedazo a pedazo frente a mi... ¿como era posible que un día fuese la mas grande guerrera de China y al siguiente la mas mortal asesina del mundo?...
1. Culpa

**Beautiful nightmare…**

**Culpa:**

**POV. Tigresa**

No podía creer lo que había hecho; esa no era yo!, bueno, talvez si, pero … ¡no estaba pensando!, mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla a partir de aquel maldito día. Las pesadillas que rara vez tenia se habían convertido en mis sueños frecuentes, me estaba volviendo loca, ya no tenia idea de cómo reparar el daño que yo misma había causado.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, con la daga aun en mi mano; iba sin rumbo, sin destino, sin sentido, sin vida… porque después de todo, mis acciones me acababan de condenar; mis amigos o mejor dicho, mi familia ahora me odiaría, y no los podía culpar. Esto no regresaría a la normalidad, y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque… ¿Qué haces cuando debes huir de ti misma?, fácil, no hay solución. Jamás creí que fuera cierto que "puedes correr, pero no esconderte", que frase mas sincera; deseaba recuperar el control sobre mi misma y no podía porque cuando difícilmente lograba recobrarme, mis acciones me atormentaban y me hacían sentir como un vil gusano, no, no debía insultar a esos pobres animales, mas bien me sentía como si no fuese ni la sombra de la criatura mas horrible e inmunda del universo entero. ¿Como es que un día podías ser la mas grande guerrera de China y al siguiente ser la mas mortal acecina del mundo?, yo no tenia idea de cómo, pero tampoco podía saberlo porque cuando me ocurría yo no estaba consciente. Pasé medio año buscando a mi enemigo, a aquel que cada noche salía a recorrer las calles de toda ciudad, valle y pueblo de la entera China, solo para matar sin motivos aparentes; esos 6 meses jamás me di cuenta de que a quien perseguía era a mi misma, esas mañanas en las que despertaba con mi pelaje empapado de lluvia sin recordar haber salido por la noche, aquellas veces en las que desperté con heridas leves en todo el cuerpo sin siquiera haber tenido una pelea, las ocasiones en las que amanecía con sangre en mis manos… ¡sangre que no era mía!, y jamás me hizo pensar que causaría tanto daño como en este momento, en el que había herido a mis amigos, destruido la ciudad que algún día me amó y dependió de mi, y en el que estuve a punto de matar a mi propio padre. No me sentía como nada más que una retorcida sombra de lo que de verdad había llegado a ser; me odiaba con el alma, si es que aun la tenía, algo tenia que hacer antes de que ella regresara para atormentarme. No quería seguir mas, cada segundo que pasaba me hacia recordar mi patética, inútil y peligrosa existencia, esto se acababa en esa misma fatídica tarde de otoño, día en el que todos recordarían como el día en el que tigresa, el verdadero monstruo había desaparecido al fin de sus vidas, ojala nadie pensara así de mi, pero ya no había nada que ocultar; ni siquiera mis verdaderos padres me supieron apreciar, me querían y eso lo se a la perfección, pero no pudieron con la carga que es tener un monstruo como hija, solo deseaba que ellos hubieran acabado conmigo en vez de llevarme a Bao Gu, así esto no seria nada mas que una posibilidad perdida entre la realidad y la ficción; había sido mi culpa, lo se, era una estúpida e infame asesina sin derecho a existir…

"_no fue tu culpa, ellos se burlaron de ti en su momento, ya era hora de tu venganza_" comencé a escuchar esa estúpida voz dentro de mis cabeza.

"cállate!, aunque talvez tengas razón; no fue mi culpa… ¡fue tuya!. Eres una maldita que entro a mi mente para torturarme; yo jamás quise esto. Fuiste tu!" le conteste mentalmente, sabiendo que esa no era mi conciencia, solo era ELLA.

"_me das lastima Tigresa, te convertí en la mejor asesina del mundo, en el arma mas eficaz del universo, y ni siquiera me lo agradeces. En lugar de eso piensas acabar con lo que logre, jamás creí que fueras tan cobarde como para esto…_" odiaba que pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

"no soy cobarde!; esa eres tu, que necesitas de alguien mas para vivir tu patética existencia. Si hago esto es porque lo único que quiero es acabar contigo"

"_jaja; pues te deseo suerte porque eso jamás pasara. Tú sabes que me perteneces por derecho, al igual que tu descendencia. Eres demasiado ingenua, ¿ o es que acaso no sabes que ella también me pertenece?_" en ese momento me detuve en seco. ¿A que se refería con _ella_?

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"_o… ¿es que aun no te haz enterado?, tu recibirás una hija que tendrá lo mismo que tu. Un maravilloso don que espero que aprecie por su propio bien, justo el que tu rechazas con fervor; ella será como tu… podrá oírme y yo la manejare a mi antojo sin que ella pueda evitarlo_"

"¿de que hija hablas?, yo no puedo ser madre"

"_¿y porque no?¿también te aterra tener que cambiar pañales?... Te lo dije, eres una cobarde_"

"que no lo soy, entiende!; no me aterra, es solo que no puedo porque no he hecho nada como para tenerla"

"_a… cierto, lo olvidaba; ¿jamás te dije que te obligue a acostarte con mas de uno?_" no… no era posible, yo no podía… no, ni siquiera quería y esa maldita estúpida me había obligado.

"¿que? No es cierto!"

"_¿a no?, ¿quieres comprobarlo?_"

Fue entonces que un recuerdo azoto mi mente; de repente deje de correr, tire la daga al piso, deje de sentir; solo veía como el paisaje a mi alrededor cambiaba drásticamente, ya no estaba en el bosque de bambú por el que había huido, en lugar de eso estaba en un callejón sin salida, viendo como yo misma vestida con un kimono azul marino y con una daga en la mano derecha atacaba a un lobo tirado en el piso suplicando por su vida.

"NO! POR FAVOR. No vuelvo a tocarte; es mas, jamás en la vida volveré a tocar a una mujer. Solo déjame vivir" dijo el llorando de desesperación

"cállate!. Lo que quiero con tal de dejarte con vida es todo lo contrario" en ese momento mi otra yo guardo la daga y se agacho al nivel de ese lobo para besarlo tanto como podía, después ambos se fueron hacia una casa y entraron en una habitación, yo no quise entrar; pero podía oír todo lo que ocurría allí adentro. No era posible, ¿Por qué yo?

De nuevo mi alrededor cambio y ahora mostraba un paraje desolado y cubierto de nieve, en el que mi otra yo hablaba con un leopardo de las nieves, me sorprendió eso, que solo hablaran.

"¿Así que quieres que te cubra para poder asesinar al emperador eh?" pregunto el arrastrando las palabras mientras ella asentía levemente "bien, lo haré. Pero debes entender que no lo haré gratis. Todo tiene un precio en esta vida dulzura"

"y bien, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"eso depende. ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar?"

"Lo que sea"

"de acuerdo" y entonces el abrazo a mi otra yo y la beso mientras desataba las cintas de su kimono. No lo iba a ver, me voltee pero ELLA tenia otra idea.

Nuevamente sentí que todo daba vueltas y aparecí en un desierto, mas precisamente en un oasis del desierto de Taklamakan, lo conocía porque fue donde descubrí por primera vez que algo no estaba bien conmigo. En ese lugar estaba de nuevo mi otra yo, besándose fervorosamente con un león, ese era Gevaar; lo había capturado años atrás, pero mi otra yo lo había liberado, recuerdo que ese tipo había sido todo un problema, pues nosotros no éramos los únicos buscándolo, también lo perseguían en África por robo de diamantes y violación. Al parecer cuando fue liberado llego a vivir a esta parte del desierto, donde ahora tenía una choza de palma, misma a la que metió a ELLA para hacerle lo mismo que a toda mujer a la que había conocido.

El paisaje volvió a cambiar, ahora las montañas del Karakorum mostraban una cueva donde un oso tibetano trataba de intimidar a mi otra yo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes leer? Hay un millón de carteles allá abajo diciéndote que te alejes"

"claro que se leer pero… solo vengo a hacerte una propuesta" dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con las manos tras su espalda .

"¿Por qué te escucharía si puedo hacer que te largues si solo te tiro por el acantilado?" dijo el avanzando con una zarpa en el aire, listo para atacarla.

"porque esto te conviene… es sobre Kai, tu hermano" en ese momento el oso dejo de avanzar y bajo su pata esperando para escuchar.

"te escucho, pero si no me interesa te iras de aquí y jamás volverás"

"de acuerdo. Mi trato es este; sabes que tu enemigo mortal, Kai, acaba de conseguir el puesto como comandante del ejercito imperial, y eso a mi no me conviene; deseo acabar con el tanto como tu, pero resulta que necesito una distracción; así es que mi idea es que a cambio de que tu ejercito los distraiga, yo le quitare la vida…"

"¿solo eso?"

"¿acaso esperabas algo mas?"

"bien, yo solo pensaba que tu tienes muchas mas cosas que dar" dijo el tomándola por la cintura.

"de acuerdo; no me opongo" luego ambos se dirigieron a una zona de la cueva que estaba mas apartada. Ya no quería seguir.

"NO!; YA, BASTA…." Grite mentalmente

"_agh… sabia que no aguantabas nada_"

"cállate!, ¿Quién de ellos es el padre?"

"_ninguno; aun queda una larga lista que mostrarte, pero creo que iré al grano_"

Una vez mas el alrededor se torno oscuro, ahora mostrando las afueras del valle de la paz, en donde mi otra yo traía una espada y estaba en posición de ataque, traía puesta una mascara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos color ámbar manchados son motitas de color negro, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna llena. Detrás de los bambúes que cubrían los alrededores del valle, salio una figura de gran tamaño, de color blanco y negro, y cuyos ojos color jade, al igual que los de ella brillaban intensamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella

"lo mismo te pregunto a ti… Tigresa" ella gruño mostrando su descontento

"yo no soy Tigresa"

"claro que si. Lo descubrí hace solo un poco. Me sorprende que hayas sido tan callada con tus actos, cualquiera que te viese sin esa mascara y ese kimono diría que no tienes nada malo que ocultar; eres una mente brillante para cometer crímenes" dijo el como si cada palabra le doliese profundamente.

"jaja; gracias. Pero te repito que yo no soy quien crees"

"no era un cumplido. Se que mientes en este momento, eres Tigresa, y aunque no quiera tengo que entregarte al ejercito imperial"

"POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO ME CONFUNDAS CON ESA MALDITA GATA COBARDE!" en ese momento el se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

"Tigresa, detente y no diré nada. Todo esto quedara en el pasado"

"ENTIENDE TRISTE INTENTO DE GUERRERO!, NO SOY TIGRESA, SOY MEILI DE EMENG"

"vaya nombre el que escogiste para actuar de encubierto. Camina Tigresa, la prisión de Chorh-Gom te espera"

"MEILI DE EMENG"

"como quieras Tigresa, ven aquí"

"atrápame primero" y ella echó a correr al interior del bosque, donde se escondió entre unos arbustos, esperando a que Po llegara.

"Tigresa, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que haz sido mi ídolo desde los 5 años, haz defendido a china en incontables ocasiones, y ahora ¿solo decidiste cambiar de bando?; esto no tiene porque ser así, sal y te ayudare a deshacerte de tu problema. Solo explícame porque lo haces"

En ese momento mi otra yo se recobro, dejándome ver a mi verdadera personalidad. Salió de los arbustos y caminó hacia Po, desorientada y preocupada porque sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Po?, ¿Qué hice ahora?, ¿estas herido? Perdóname por favor"

"¿Tigresa de que estas hablando?; hace 5 minutos me querías matar con la mirada ¿y ahora solo me pides perdón?. Lo siento pero no caeré en tu trampa, se lo que hiciste y te llevare a Chorh-Gom"

"no Po; te juro que no soy yo. Es Meili de Emeng"

"¿De nuevo el mismo cuento? Solo acepta que fuiste tu y no te llevare, solo dilo"

"pues no lo haré porque es la verdad, ella me obliga y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo"

"bien, pruébalo" nuevamente Meili se apodero de mi otra yo y la hizo caer, solo para hacer que se levantara con la espada en la mano, tirara a Po de una patada y le apuntara mientras seguía en el piso.

"no tengo nada que probar. Soy Meili y esa maldita Tigresa no echara a perder todo lo que he logrado"

"¿T-Tigresa?"

"¿Qué quieres panda?, entiende que yo no soy quien crees y que lo único que quiero es deshacerme de ella"

"vamos, los soldados se están acercando, dime que te pasa y te dejare ir" al parecer en ese momento a Meili se le ocurrió una idea y bajo la espada para agacharse a su altura y comenzar a besarlo.

"lo siento Po, a veces no me se controlar. Perdona esa escena; pero te propongo algo… te daré algo mucho mejor que una explicación"

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto el visiblemente nervioso.

"regresemos al palacio de jade y te lo enseñare"

Yo los seguí por las escaleras hasta las barracas, mientras que abajo en el bosque los soldados llegaban cargando antorchas y una jaula, pensando que quizá lograrían atrapar a Meili. Después avanzamos a las habitaciones, donde todos seguían durmiendo profundamente, entonces ELLA entro a la habitación de Po, dispuesta a mostrarle su 'algo mejor que una explicación'; nuevamente decidí quedarme afuera, pero ahora mi entorno no cambio, si no que siguió así durante un rato mas, hasta que escuche que dentro de la habitación, el hablaba por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

"te amo Tigresa…" dijo en un suspiro, con el tono mas tierno que jamás había escuchado; el lo decía con toda sinceridad, y eso lo podía jurar.

"ya lo se" contesto Meili, sin saber que a partir de ese momento condenaría una vida mas que estaría bajo el control de esa triste maldición.

Mí alrededor perdió todo rastro de realidad y me traslado hasta una habitación negra, completamente negra e interminable.

"_jajajaja_" escuche la risa de esa estúpida

"cállate idiota!"

"_ou… ¡que grosera eres!; veamos si podemos quitártelo gatita_"

"agh…" del piso salieron cadenas que me ataron de las muñecas y los pies, impidiéndome escapar; luego salieron volando varias dagas y espadas que me hicieron cortes profundos por todas partes, me deje caer de rodillas, a mi alrededor se comenzaron a formar pequeños charcos de sangre; al menos ahora tenia la certeza de que esta era mía…

"_¿te dolió gatita?_" dijo burlonamente.

"no me llames así" respondí, jadeando ligeramente por el dolor.

"_¿como?¿gatita?¿ y como no lo voy a hacer si eres una gata?_"

"claro que no!"

"¿_quieres mas pruebas aparte de las que te acabo de mostrar?_"

"BASTA, solo déjame regresar; ¿Qué mas quieres de mi? DÉJAME EN PAZ"

"_uy; y…¿Qué pasa si no quiero?_"

"por favor…"

"_mmm… bien; supongo que debo dejar a mis juguetes antes de romperlos o ya no podré jugar con ellos. Esto no acaba aquí, solo es una pausa_"

Por fin la pesadilla se había acabado, parpadee un par de veces y me encontré tirada en el suelo del bosque; justo donde me había quedado antes de que ELLA me atormentara. Recordé mi situación y de nuevo me puse de pie; ahora con una distinta mentalidad; no podía hacer lo que quería, acabar con mi vida; ya no podía tirarme por el risco como había querido. Ahora no podía pensar solo por mi; ¿Qué le diría a Po? Si es que alguna vez lo volvía a ver, ¿Qué le diría a mi hija? ¡o por Dios!, jamás había pensado en ser madre, y ahora que lo iba a ser no sabia ni que le diría… esa niña no tendría la culpa, tampoco la tuve yo, es mas, mi padre tampoco la tuvo.

Hubiese acabado con mi vida antes de tenerme que preocupar por ella; esto era lo que menos deseaba, que alguien más tuviera que sufrir lo que yo. Me detuve en seco, me sujete a un árbol y comencé a llorar, cosa que no había hecho en años, me tire al piso y ni siquiera me moleste en cubrirme de la lluvia que ahora caía sobre mi pelaje anaranjado; ya no quise evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, me senté derecha, abrazando mis rodillas y viendo al vacío, hasta que me tranquilice un poco, dándome cuenta de que estaba dañando a alguien mas, voltee hacia abajo y una nueva lagrima recorrió mi rostro

"perdóname" dije dirigiendo mis palabras a mi pequeña "de verdad lo siento bebe, esto no es tu culpa y tu no mereces una vida así"

De nuevo me levanté, sequé mis lágrimas, pero ahora no caminé hacia el risco, en lugar de eso camine hacia el otro lado. Si tenia suerte tal vez llegaría a la frontera con Rusia antes de que el ejército imperial me atrapara; no era que huyera de la ley, yo solo quería proteger a mi niña de un destino tan cruel como el mío. Lamentablemente no podía salvarla de la maldición, pero si podría criarla y ayudarla, para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

Suspire; pensar que todo ocurrió mucho antes de que yo naciera y aun así tengo que cargar con ello…

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Años atrás

**Hola a todos****!**, bien, para empezar, creo que en el capitulo anterior debí haber dicho esto: este es mi primer fic. Si, lo se, quizá eso no sea importante, pero lo decía porque pienso que es maravilloso que lean esto y que si tengo fallas me las sepan perdonar ;D. Ya aclarado este pequeño punto, respondo reviews:

** : que bueno que pienses así de mis ocurrencias :D**

**little tigress: comentarios como el tuyo me inspiran... sniff snifff ... y gracias por el apoyo ;)**

**Natigresa: bien... aqui esta el capitulo, que lo disfrutes**

**Goddess of imaginary: of course i can!, i'll be glad to write it; secretly... you made one of my wishes become true (because i've always wanted to type something in english). But... unfortunately, my english is not... pretty good, maybe when i start to publish, i'll ask you for help. And i hope you to enjoy this chapter!**

**Desiderius Helmschmied: es genial que lo veas así porque si te gusto el comienzo... vas a amar toda la historia (o eso espero), te agradezco el tiempo que prestaste para leer!**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de kung fu panda (que creo que es mucho mas que obvio, pero... ya ven) o alguno de sus personajes, de momento solo me pertenece Meili, pero obviamente habr****á** mas OC.

**Sin nada mas que decir... Disfruten el capitulo**

**Años atrás...**

Para nadie es un secreto que Tigresa fue adoptada, pero la gran duda siempre ha sido quien y por que la abandonó en un orfanato siendo una simple e inocente bebe que no era culpable de nada mas que el hecho de existir; bien, esa duda se acaba hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace 28 años un tigre de pelaje blanco y negro paseaba de un lado al otro afuera de la habitación en la que su esposa estaba, esperando noticias sobre ella o su bebe; finalmente escucho un llanto y entro al cuarto, encontró a su esposa sobre una cama, visiblemente cansada por el esfuerzo, pero con sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión. El camino a la habitación y se quedo a su lado; esperando poder ver a su bebe, ambos deseaban con toda el alma que fuera un niño y no una niña, ya que ambos sabían de la maldición que había atormentado a su familia por generaciones, a la de el mas específicamente; los dos esperaban mientras una oveja enfermera entraba cargando un par de sabanas y les decía:

"felicidades"

"¿Qué es?" preguntaron ambos, sin siquiera preguntar por su estado de salud.

"es una niña"

"¿QQUUEE?" dijeron al unísono.

"o… veo que querían un niño, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo" dijo la enfermera mientras entregaba a la pequeña y se retiraba con una cara de desconcierto.

"no, esto no es posible" dijo el caminando a prisa por todo el lugar "no, dime que es mentira"

"¿Por qué tenia que ser así?" dijo ella entre lágrimas "¿que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"vayámonos; démosla en adopción. Tal vez si crece alejada de nosotros la maldición no le afecte"

"¿tal vez? ¿Basas esto en un tal vez? ¿Y que tal si no?"

"pensemos que si, solo vayámonos ya"

Entonces ambos caminaron por el bosque, sin rumbo aparente; solo buscando alguna casa para dejar a su hija en la puerta e irse de allí, obviamente deseando que eso no fuese a dañarla. La niña en los brazos de su madre dormía tranquilamente.

"¿podrías explicarme porque tenemos que hacer esto?" dijo ella esperando que su esposo recapacitara y pudieran conservar a su niña.

"ya te lo he explicado un millón de veces"

"si pero… ¿que te asegura que eso le va a pasar a ella?"

"te lo explicare otra vez…"

**Flashback…**

Era una época remota; un tigre paseaba de un lado al otro dentro de una cueva oculta entre las montañas, maldiciéndose por su patética vida, en la que solo se dedicaba a robar y huir de la ley; al principio le había parecido divertido y emocionante, pero ahora todos lo odiaban y se alejaban de el; fue entonces que grito, cansado de vivir en plena soledad:

"ESTOY CANSADO, HARTO DE VIVIR ASÍ; DESEO QUE ESTO SE ACABE!"

Y en ese momento apareció frente a el una loba, estaba rodeada de una luz blanca y vestía un kimono azul marino de mangas largas, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y vacíos, y flotaba sobre el piso mientras sus palabras hacían eco en las paredes de la habitación.

"_Zei, tu ocasionaste esto; dime, ¿Qué darías a cambio de recuperar tu antigua vida?_" dijo ella girando alrededor de el.

"Lo que fuera"

"_bien, entonces te tengo un trato_"

"escucho"

"_prometo ayudarte, hacer que todos te acepten; solo si me das a cambio la vida de tu descendencia_"

"explícate"

"_A cambio de lo que deseas solo pido que me des a tu descendencia femenina, solo a las primogénitas de tu familia, es mi_ _única condición, ¿aceptas o no?_"

"aaa… como sea, dudo que se cumpla"

"_velo por ti mismo, baja al pueblo mas cercano y comprobarás que he cumplido_"

"de acuerdo, iré" ella se inclinó en una reverencia poco pronunciada y el bajo al pueblo, esperando que lo atacaran, pero en lugar de eso, todos lo trataban como a un igual, sonrío alegremente ante la idea de la aceptación y regreso corriendo a su cueva "wow; ¿como puedo agradecértelo?"

"_cumpliendo tu promesa_" y con esas palabras comenzó a desaparecer tras un halo de luz.

"¡espera!; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"_Meili de Emeng_"

"un placer Meili"

Zei siguió con su vida normal desde entonces, trabajando como vendedor ambulante; hasta que en uno de sus viajes, varios años después, cuando ya se había olvidado de aquel día en el que sin saberlo había condenado vidas inocentes; encontró a una tigresa de nombre Mingxing y se enamoro, poco tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron una hija, pero esa misma noche Meili de Emeng regreso a reclamar su recompensa mientras Zei y Mingxing nombraban a su pequeña

"entonces se llamará…" dijo Zei.

"pensaba en llamarla Liwu, mi regalo" contesto Mingxing.

"de acuerdo, Liwu será"

Fue entonces que Meili regreso; apareció frente a Zei y le dijo.

"_he cumplido mi promesa, ahora tu debes cumplir la tuya_" y sin esperar respuesta se acerco a la niña y le puso una mano encima, mientras decía

"_Wo yjing wanchengle wo de chengnuo, xianzai zhege linghun shi shuyu wo de cong xianzaj dao niandi de shihou, ni de yizhi, ni de nu`er Jiang shi wi de. Wo meiyou pohuai renhe ren. Suoyi _(mi promesa he cumplido, ahora esta alma me pertenece, de aquí al fin de los tiempos, su voluntad y la de sus hijas será mía. Que lo que yo he hecho no lo destruya nadie; así sea)" dijo Meili mientras se convertia en una esfera de luz azul y desaparecía en el mismo sitio sobre el que había puesto su mano para dar sus palabras.

Mingxing ,asustada, le pregunto que había sido eso, Zei le respondió contándole la historia de Meili de Emeng y al terminar ambos decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar a que todo pasara y pues bien; 5 años después Liwu comenzó a mostrar problemas de personalidad; pues por momentos actuaba como siempre había sido, y de repente hablaba como si quisiera dañar a todo aquel que se le acercara. Sus padres estaban tan asustados que la llevaron con una hechicera, le contaron lo que Zei había hecho, y ella decepcionada les dijo que no había solución, solo podían esperar que algún día se acabara, y paso; Liwu regreso a la normalidad, pero cuando cumplió los 26 años el problema volvió, pero ahora en vez de solo querer dañar, lo hacia; se dedico a robar y a asesinar por todo el país, hasta que en algún momento recobro la conciencia e hizo su vida, tuvo un hijo al que nombro Zhi, y mas tarde el tuvo una hija a quien llamo Xuanze, que lamentablemente tuvo el destino que Meili le había predicho a su bisabuelo; y así se repitió la historia, de generación en generación, sin saber que el poder de Meili se incrementaba con el paso de los años, y sin tener idea de que cerca de 1000 años atrás alguien había hecho una profecía, referente a Meili y a una tigresa, que lograría eliminar de la faz de la tierra al espíritu de la venganza y la belleza mortal, solo por amor a su propia hija…

**Fin del flashback…**

"… y ya te explique que no hay manera de evitarlo; esta niña tendrá lo mismo que Liwu, lo mismo que Xuanze; lo mismo que toda mi familia, por eso mi padre me dijo que hiciera lo posible por evitarle ese sufrimiento a una inocente"

"pero Yongqi, ella vivirá sin sus padres, ¿Qué nos asegura que la cuidaran y protegerán?"

"por el momento nada; pero debemos confiar…" dos horas después llegaron a un sitio lo suficientemente alejado de su hogar, que prometía ser un buen refugio.

"espérame aquí Xiwang" dijo Yongqi a su esposa mientras caminaba rumbo a un edificio grande que rezaba _orfanato de Bao Gu_. "¡ven!, es un orfanato" ella se acerco aun cargando a su pequeña que ya había despertado.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, casi como si el clima se sintiera como Xiwang y Yongqi, que a partir de ese momento dejarían a su tesoro mas preciado, y jamás lo volverían a ver; antes de dejar a la niña frente a la puerta del orfanato, se miraron entre si y luego a su hija, que los veía con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente sin poder decir nada.

"pequeña, eres nuestro mayor orgullo, te amamos; perdónanos por lo que estamos haciendo, pero solo es con la esperanza de que te libres del cruel destino que te aguarda si permaneces con nosotros. Te quiero mi pequeña niñita; deseo que esto no sea un adiós, si no solo un hasta luego" dijo Xiwang sin poder contener sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

"yo también te amo hija mía; de verdad espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, sobre todo por ser un padre tan malo, que te heredó la peor maldición de todas. Espero que lo que estamos por hacer no sea una equivocación, si no que resulte como esperamos; te deseo toda la felicidad que puedas tener; y me arrepiento enormemente de esto, porque no podré verte crecer, no podré acompañarte en tus alegrías y tristezas, no estaré aquí para cuidar de ti y protegerte de cualquiera que se te acerque. Pero recuerda esto pequeña: te amo, y nadie podrá reemplazar el cariño que te tengo. Adiós, mi pequeño regalo del cielo; te extrañare…" dijo él, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos color ámbar; idénticos a los de su hija.

Finalmente Xiwang envolvió la manta de mejor manera alrededor de la bebé , pera evitar que le diera frío con la lluvia. Ambos se acercaron a paso lento, deseando retrasar la dolorosa despedida y sabiendo que ya no habría marcha atrás; cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta pusieron a su hija sobre el piso, mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlos, preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que pasaba. Finalmente sus padres, tras darle un ultimo abrazo, y grabarla fijamente en su memoria, voltearon y caminaron de vuelta hacia el bosque, para ambos era como estar en un funeral, en el que sabían que aunque quisieran, era casi imposible volver a ver a la persona de la que se despedían…

Mientras que la bebé en la puerta se había mantenido callada todo el viaje, escuchando las palabras de sus padres; efectivamente era muy pequeña como para entender de lo que hablaban, aunque si había entendido que estaban tristes, y que ella no los volvería a ver. Fijo su vista en la figura de sus padres, que se alejaban como si ya nada en su vida tuviera sentido. Ella también comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas, y cerró sus ojos, pensando que tal vez al abrirlos todo seria diferente; porque después de todo… ¿Quién merece una vida así?, era solo una recién nacida, no tenia ni un día de edad y ya la habían abandonado en un orfanato; ¿era que no la amaban? o ¿solo la protegían?; cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos, todo seguía igual, por lo que comenzó a llorar mas fuertemente, pero sin hacer un solo ruido, sus lágrimas no eran por llamar la atención o porque necesitara algo, si no que lloraba de tristeza, una ultima vez vio a su madre y a su padre, quienes al mismo tiempo la voltearon a ver; pero para ellos el solo hecho de verla les dolía demasiado; justo después de eso reanudaron el paso, internándose en el bosque. Aquella pequeña no sabia que esa seria la última vez que vería a sus padres…

Algunos minutos después una cabra encargada del orfanato salio, para bajar al pueblo y buscar la leche que llevaba a diario para los niños, pero al cruzar el recibidor, se encontró con un bulto de sabanas que dejaban ver a una cachorra de tigre; la cabra la cargo y la arrulló por un rato, hasta que la bebé se quedo dormida, entro de nuevo y la dejo en los cuneros del orfanato, mientras que con los guardias del pueblo realizaban la búsqueda de alguna pareja de tigres; pero ya no los encontraron… decidieron ponerle a la niña el nombre de Tigresa, pues como no había nota alguna que explicase su verdadero nombre o el porque de su abandono, pensaron que si conservaba el nombre de su especie algún día alguien la reclamaría como suya, pero nunca fue así…

La primera noche de Tigresa en el orfanato, la dejaron en los cuneros; pero durante la madrugada, llego una loba, bastante extraña para Tigresa pues jamás había visto algo como ella; la loba se le acerco y ella rió, pensando que tal vez la sacaría de ese lugar en el que extrañamente todos temían acercársele, pero no fue así; la loba se acerco lentamente a Tigresa y le dijo:

"con que… ¿tu eres mi nuevo juguete?" la bebé volvió a reír "no se si creer en la profecía, porque según ella debo creer que tu podrías ser mi mayor tesoro, pero también podrías ser mi perdición, así que a ti te tendré mucho mas vigilada que a todas las demás" la loba se detuvo frente a la cuna de Tigresa "¿sabes? Me sorprende que tus padres hayan tenido la ingenuidad suficiente como para creer que alejarte de ellos me detendría, solo me demoró unas horas más de lo usual. Bien pequeña, tal vez no lo sepas, pero me perteneces y he venido a reclamar lo que por derecho y trato me pertenece, así es que…" puso su mano sobre la de Tigresa y de nuevo dijo su conjuro:

"_Wo yjing wanchengle wo de chengnuo, xianzai zhege linghun shi shuyu wo de cong xianzaj dao niandi de shihou, ni de yizhi, ni de nu`er Jiang shi wi de. Wo meiyou pohuai renhe ren. Suoyi _(mi promesa he cumplido, ahora esta alma me pertenece, de aquí al fin de los tiempos, su voluntad y la de sus hijas será mía. Que lo que yo he hecho no lo destruya nadie; así sea)" y se convirtió en una esfera luminosa que se apodero de la bebé desde ese momento…

De nuevo dentro del orfanato, las encargadas cuidaban de la niña, pero le temían por el solo hecho de saber que al crecer tendría garras y colmillos; sin saber que su mayor preocupación no era esa, si no una peor, una que Marcaria a China de por vida…

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

**Y... ¿que tal?... ¿les gust****ó**?... ¿no les gust**ó**?... ?tuve horrores de ortografía?

**jaja! agradezco cualquier comentario, consejos, opiniones, chistes, chismes, criticas (constructivas y sin insultos), observaciones... en fin... lo que quieran, solo... déjenme un review, si llegaron al final de la historia y les gust****ó**... no creo que les cueste mucho dejar su opinión.

**A!, y por cierto... pensaba que tal vez ilustrar mis capítulos seria una buena idea, así que... ¿que piensan?. Háganmelo saber en un review.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, se despide Venture into de imagination :D**


	3. ¿Infancia?

**Hola de nuevo. Me alegra que les gustara mi idea de ilustrar, hoy mismo empiezo a subir mis dibujos a deviantART, tendrán el mismo nombre del titulo del capitulo (si tienen alguna otra duda con respecto a esto, me lo hacen saber por review por favor), espero que los busquen y les agraden. **

**Reviews:**

**david chacon: gracias!, aquí esta el capitulo, disfrútalo.**

** : se cumplió, ojala te guste mi forma de dibujar.**

**Shanya and ty-rex: no mueras!, espero que sigas viva o no podrás leer :D**

**Natigresa: ¿Quién te dice que no te contestare?... pues te haz equivocado, la respuesta es (redoble de tambores): que ni yo se!, no en serio, tengo una idea de cómo terminara, pero aun esta algo confusa, aun así, es un hecho que lo acabare.**

**Gooddess of imaginary: fine, i started to translate it, maybe it'll be published in minus than four days because i'm in exams; i'm going to name it Měilì de Emèng (if you had readed a bit of the story, you'll understand why). Hope you watch and enjoy it!**

**Finalmente, los dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Kung Fu Panda (¿saben si tengo que decir esto cada que suba un nuevo capitulo?) ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

Titulo: ¿infancia?

**POV Tigresa…**

Quizá sea cierto que yo no tuve una buena infancia, pero no es por el motivo que todos creen; si bien viene siendo cierto que mis cuidadoras y compañeros me temían por ser un tigre, "un monstruo con colmillos y garras" como todos me llamaban, también había otro motivo, del cual no me enteré hasta apenas un par de meses, cuando regrese a Bao Gu en busca de mi paz interior, sin saber que en vez de encontrar respuestas, me iría con mas preguntas; pero resulta que hasta cierto grado yo tenia conocimiento de mi situación, aunque no tan claramente como se supondría…

Hace 23 años, cuando tenía 5, era una niña _normal_, que solo deseaba jugar, conocer el mundo y recibir amor, pero resultaba que mis cuidadoras se aterraban con mi presencia, mis compañeros me odiaban y se alejaban lo más posible de mí, pero me molestaban diciéndome monstruo…

"hey; miren, allí esta el monstruo. Oye tu, ¿porque no vienes a jugar con nosotros?" eran sus bromas usuales.

"¿e-es en- en serio?" les contestaba yo con toda la esperanza del mundo, pero obvio que me mentían.

"claro, ven acá" solían decirme aquellos niños.

"¿Qué hago?" preguntaba con una sonrisa.

"tienes que subir allí" y me señalaban el punto mas alto de todo Bao Gu, yo obedecía sin oponerme, pero al llegar arriba:

"¿y ahora?"

"ahí quédate; ¡oigan todos!; vengan a ver esto" entonces un grupito de cerdos tomaba rocas y me las lanzaba, las podía esquivar pero lamentablemente escogían la época de lluvias para hacerme ver en ridículo, por lo que acababa resbalando del tejado y cayendo en algún charco de lodo, en el cual me ensuciaba por completo.

"jajajaja" aun puedo recordar las risas de esos molestos niñitos.

Luego yo me levantaba y los golpeaba, hasta que alguna cuidadora llegase a castigarme.

Esa era una escena común; hasta que en cierta ocasión, ellos se excedieron con sus malditas bromas…

**Flashback…**

Era un soleado día de verano, la directora del orfanato, la única mujer que no me trataba como a un fenómeno, había salido de viaje; las cuidadoras me habían permitido salir de lo que ellas llamaban _habitación_, que para mi no era mas que una celda infernal, en donde hasta las ventanas tenían barrotes; me encontraba sentada en la rama mas alta del cerezo que adornaba el patio lateral, era mi lugar favorito, donde nadie me molestaba o me decía que era un monstruo, allí me sentía libre, aunque lamentablemente para mi, la felicidad seguía siendo muy lejana, pues era el último día del mes, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: visitas, y eso a su vez quería decir que yo nada mas esperaría pacientemente mientras los otros eran adoptados por familias cariñosas que les darían el amor del que tanto habían carecido y yo, era tachada de fenómeno por las parejas que llegaban con la idea de llevarse a una dulce oveja o a un talentoso ciervo, no los culpaba, después de todo…¿para que desear a un peligroso cachorro de tigre?

Suspire y me recosté en la rama, buscando figurillas en las nubes a falta de algo mejor que hacer…

"ese parece un barco…" pensé mirando al cielo "… esa parece una flor" comente en voz baja mirando a otra nube "… y esa parece…" me quede callada; justo sobre mi había una nube en forma de felino, pero yo lo relacione con mi familia, deseando tenerla aún conmigo.

Nuevamente me senté sobre mi rama y comencé a imaginar como seria una vida con una familia que me quisiera; para mi era como un sueño que jamás alcanzaría, pero total… solo quedaban 10 años mas por esperar para que las cuidadoras me dejaran salir…

"hey tu; monstruo" dijo un cerdo parado justo bajo el cerezo.

"¿Qué quieres?" le conteste desganada.

"yo nada; sabes que si por mi fuera ni te hablaba. La cuidadora te busca"

"¿de que me culparon ahora? ¿De golpear a alguien?, ¿de romper una ventana?, ¿de robar algo?..." dije sabiendo que cuando me llamaban no era para nada bueno.

"no, nada de eso… hay una pareja allá afuera que te esta buscando"

"¿que?"

"Lo que oíste, te quieren adoptar"

"¿Cómo se que no me mientes?"

"si no me quieres creer a mi adelante, pero es la cuidadora quien lo dice, no yo. Me pidió que te dijera que guardes tus cosas y salgas al patio central" yo sonreí, mostrando mis colmillos, lo cual espantó al cerdo; no me importo, ¡me iban a adoptar!, por fin me largaba de allí…

"en un segundo…" conteste mientras bajaba de un salto.

Corrí a mi habitación, saque una bolsa de tela y guarde mis pocas pertenencias, que solo consistían en un cambio de ropa, una bola de estambre y una muñeca de ramas hecha por mi misma. Salí a toda prisa y sonriendo a más no poder, llegue al patio central, donde todos los niños estaban acomodados en un círculo, donde las parejas entraban y salían cargando a sus nuevos hijos.

Volteé a todas partes, esperando ver alguna pareja que me llamase, y entonces vi a un par de cabras con los brazos abiertos que miraba hacia mi dirección; supuse que ellos serian mis nuevos padres, pero cuando me acerque corriendo, una oveja salio de algún lugar detrás de mi y salto a sus brazos, ellos sonrieron y se la llevaron.

Yo me quede estática, esa había sido la ultima pareja del día, me habían mentido de nuevo… y justo cuando creí que eso no podía ser peor, un par de leopardos llegó cargando un balde con agua fría que me hecho encima, dejándome empapada, luego otro par de ciervos llego con un contenedor de miel y lo vacío sobre mi, por ultimo una oveja llego con un panal en sus manos y me lo lanzo, haciendo que las abejas me comenzaran a perseguir. Salí corriendo hasta el rió que estaba tras las habitaciones, salte en el y me quite de encima la miel; luego me sentí como una estúpida, ¿Por qué creí que me iban a adoptar?... no, no había sido mi culpa, había sido de esos ineptos que solo me molestaban, salí del río dispuesta a ir a mi celda y no salir el resto del día, pero cuando pase por el patio central…

"jajajajajaja… miren, allí va el monstruo que le teme a las abejas"

"jajaja… el mismo que vive confinado en una celda"

"jajajajajajaja…y al que nadie quiere"

"jajajaja… eres una tonta, ¿Por qué creíste que te iban a adoptar?"

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…"

"CALLENSE" les dije gritando; no se detuvieron "cállense" lo dije en un último susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo que paso después no estoy segura, pero según las cuidadoras y los niños presentes, caí de rodillas al piso con los ojos cerrados, y cuando me levante y los abrí… ya no eran del mismo tono ámbar brillante, si no que estaban machados con motitas negras, y un resplandor azul rodeaba mi pupila; solté un gruñido que espantó a todos e hizo que se callaran, voltee hacia todos lados y me encontré con el cerdo que me había dicho que me adoptarían, luego corrí hacia el y le salté encima, le deje mordidas y arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Todos los niños salieron corriendo con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros; deje de atacar al cerdo y salí en busca de los ciervos, a quienes encontré escondidos tras una roca, tuvieron el mismo destino que aquel cerdo; los leopardos estaban ocultos en lo alto de un árbol, y los baje dándole un golpe al tronco, lo cual ocasiono que cayeran y uno se torciera la muñeca, a pesar de eso no me detuve y terminaron igual que sus ayudantes de broma; finalmente llegue con la oveja, quien estaba entre los arbustos, ella estaba asustada, pero un poco mas tranquila que los otros, quizá pensaba que por ser mayor que yo, no la lastimaría… que equivocada estaba, a ella también la arañe y mordí, dejándole varias heridas por todas partes.

Y cuando estaba por atacar a los inocentes, una jaula cayo sobre mi, impidiendo que saliera, luego un rinoceronte que hacia guardia en el pueblo, me clavo una aguja en la sien, lo cual impidió que me moviera y caí inconsciente…

Desperté un par de horas después dentro de mi celda, preguntándome lo que había pasado y como había llegado allí, pues lo único que recordaba era que me había desmayado en el patio central. Estaba divagando en mis pensamientos, cuando finalmente la voz de una cuidadora se escucho tras la puerta.

"¿Tigresa estas despierta?"

"si"

"bien, porque quiero que escuches esto; estás castigada por 3 meses sin salidas, sin visitas, sin juguetes y sin contacto con el mundo exterior; tu comportamiento el día de hoy ha sido deplorable, en cuanto salgas de aquí pedirás perdón a todos aquellos a los que lastimaste. ¿Oíste?" no me explicaba porque el castigo.

"si señorita, pero… ¿Por qué debo pedir perdón?" dije sin comprender.

"eres una cínica; tu los lastimaste, es tu culpa que traigan vendas por todo el cuerpo y uno de ellos tenga la muñeca rota" ¿de que hablaba?

"¿quienes?"

"los niños"

"¿pero porque me castiga? Ellos fueron quienes…" ellos me habían hecho ver en ridículo, yo nunca les hice nada y sin embargo la cuidadora me interrumpió.

"no me importa lo que digas en tu defensa; solo te ordeno que te calles y pienses en lo que hiciste porque cuando vuelvas a ver la luz del día te arrepentirás de todos tus actos del día de hoy, ¿entendiste?" seria mejor callarme y seguir las ordenes.

"si…" conteste en un susurro.

**Fin del flashback…**

Era una tortura que todos te culparan por cosas que tu ni siquiera recordabas; era patético estar castigada por al algo que jamás hiciste, y peor aun era que te odiaran por algo de lo que jamás tuviste la culpa. Recuerdo que los tres meses siguientes viví encerrada en mi celda, sin nada que hacer mas que esperar a que me dieran de comer una vez al día, mi único entretenimiento era imaginar una vida lejos de ese infierno; o al menos que me aceptaran allí, aún no puedo olvidar cuando en mi desesperación por vivir fuera de mi celda, me asomaba por los barrotes y veía a los niños jugar, divertirse y reír entre si, era tonto que a pesar de la tortura que eso representaba para mi lo siguiera haciendo, pensando una y otra vez en que en algún lugar del mundo habría alguien que me querría y no me juzgaría, pero aún faltaba un largo rato para que mi tortura acabara.

Cuando mi castigo termino y me dejaron salir, me obligaron a pedir perdón, no me negué pero me seguía pareciendo tonto. Luego la directora regreso de su viaje por toda China, con una sorpresa para mí.

Resulta que había salido a Bangladesh para seguir buscando a mis padres, pero no paso mucho para que le llegara una carta informando lo ocurrido en Bao Gu; ella, preocupada por mi, había decidido buscar alguna cura para lo que me había ocurrido porque sabia que yo no era así, que algo me había pasado… escucho varias leyendas a lo largo y ancho de toda China, y dio con la solución. Un maestro del palacio de jade, que iría a ayudarme a mantener el control sobre mi fuerza y mi temperamento; solo que el día en el que el llego, la directora no estaba, así que la cuidadora a cargo le explico las cosas de una manera errónea…

**Flashback…**

Me habían encerrado de nuevo en la celda, pues otra vez había perdido el control y atacado a medio orfanato, sin embargo había conseguido escapar e iba diciendo por todo el lugar:

"solo quiero jugar, por favor no me vuelvan a encerrar"

Lógicamente las cuidadoras ya tenían sus medidas de seguridad para que no huyera; las redes que usaban para atraparme. Finalmente me habían capturado y devuelto a la celda, una vez adentro me dirigí a una esquina, abrazando mis rodillas para tratar de conservar el calor, ya que afuera una gran tormenta eléctrica hacia retumbar las paredes; hacía meses que nadie entraba a darme cobijas o a lavar mis sabanas, por lo que lo único que había era un par de mantas para el verano… suspire, para colmo de males mi celda estaba en la zona mas fría de todo el orfanato, y había rendijas por las que el aire helado se colaba.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, le di un zarpazo a la pared, dejando la marca de mis garras a lo largo de esta, estaba enojada, triste, desesperada y harta de eso; estaba dispuesta a dormir y no despertar, y entonces escuché pasos a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba a mi celda, la cuidadora decía algo acerca de que yo me había salido de control, que no sabia manejar mi propia fuerza, que era un peligro para los otros niños… eso me dolió y provoco que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, luego escuche que la cuidadora sacaba las llaves mientras decía.

"…nadie quiere venir a adoptar niños porque le tienen miedo a ella; es un monstruo, un monstruo!" ella no tenia ni idea del daño que me hacia escuchar esas palabras…

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un panda rojo en la entrada, el comenzó a hablar:

"Tigresa, yo soy Shifu, y vengo…" no le deje terminar.

"¿con miedo?" le pregunte tratando de asustarlo, probablemente se trataba de otro psicólogo; ya no quería ver a mas…

"no"

"pues debería; soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo, el monstruo al que nadie quiere" todo el mundo lo decía, pero yo jamás lo había dicho… era consciente de que era la verdad, pero aun así jamás lo había mencionado, de alguna manera seguía conservando la esperanza de que en algún lugar del universo habría alguien que no me temiera, aunque esa esperanza se desvanecía poco a poco con el paso de los días…

"no eres un monstruo, solo eres una niñita" ¿había escuchado bien?, solo la directora me lo había dicho; jamás otra persona.

"¿jugamos?" me pregunto mientras me tendía una ficha de domino solo que la rompí "debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza"

Y así empezó mi entrenamiento, con todos creyendo que mi problema solo se trataba de falta de autocontrol, y sin saber que Meili solo se había refugiado en el fondo de mi mente, esperando el momento oportuno para regresar y atacarme con sus palabras…

Finalmente logre controlar mi fuerza, pero aun quedaba un reto para mi… ¿encontraría una familia?; yo deseaba con el alma que si, pero llegó el ultimo día del mes de mayo, las parejas llegaban y se iban con niños en sus brazos, y yo espere en una banca, deseando que alguien me llevara consigo; pero eso nunca paso…

"ven niña, siempre habrá otro día" me dijo dulcemente la directora, abrazándome y llevándome dentro; lo inevitable había ocurrido, me quede sola en el orfanato… todos los niños ya habían conseguido un hogar, pero yo me quedaría allí durante 9 años mas, esperando a tener la edad mínima para poder salir por mi propia cuenta.

Me senté en una mesa, suspire cansada y tomé una ficha del dominó que Shifu me había regalado, la puse verticalmente, pensando en por que los adultos aún me temían, apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, y otra ficha se acomodo detrás de la que ya tenía, levanté la vista y me encontré con:

"Shifu…" dije sonriendo.

"ven; vamos a casa…" y lo seguí rumbo al palacio de jade, que a partir de ese día se convertiría en mi hogar…

_**Continuara…**_

**Ya saben, criticas, opiniones, observaciones, y demás, me las dejan en review… lo repito, sin insultos (se que nadie lo ha hecho, pero mas vale recalcarlo).**

**A!, por cierto, este y los siguientes capítulos son y serán un racconto, ¿saben que es? Bueno, por si las dudas, es la manera en la que se escribe un POV que dura varios capítulos; así que si en algún momento se me va ponerle la leyenda del POV, ya sabrán de quien se trata.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones… ¿cada cuanto creen que sea mejor hacerlas? Claro, que sea al menos dos días después para poder escribir.**

**Hasta la próxima! ****Se despide Venture into the imagination.**


	4. El palacio de jade

**Hola!. Si, creo que me he tardado en actualizar, pero de ahora en adelante lo haré más o menos cada tres o cuatro días, ya que la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre.**

**Le dedico el capítulo a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y dejar reviews, es genial saber sus opiniones.**

**Reviews:**

**david chacon: he cumplido, traigo el 4.**

**Desiderius Helmschmied: que bueno, compartimos ese gusto ;). Espero que te siga agradando.**

**Natigresa: me encantaría poder tan seguido, pero la escuela no deja mucho tiempo libre y por donde vivo la luz se va a cada rato. Si, quizá me pase con la crueldad, pero el final será mucho mas alegre que esto. Muchas cosas, pero no la volverá a atacar hasta mas o menos el capitulo 11.**

**jeffersongongora: a mi también me encantan!, de hecho por eso trate de unirlos de alguna manera. Respecto a lo de la otra personalidad… bien, al final explicaré por que se me ocurrió, pero de momento, los dejaré en suspenso.**

**maestra víbora: jeje, mil gracias. Si, fueron crueles, pero al menos ya se fue de allí, aunque aun falta mucho para que ella sea 'feliz'.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Kung Fu Panda.**

**El palacio de jade:**

**POV Tigresa…**

Mi llegada al palacio fue realmente sencilla, entramos caminando por las calles del Valle de la Paz, obviamente con cientos de ojos sobre mi y personas murmurando cosas acerca de que yo era el monstruo de Bao Gu; a mi no me importó, estaba muy feliz y contenta de que ahora podría tener a un padre que me daría protección y cariño, que jugaría y compartiría su tiempo conmigo.

Subimos las escaleras hacia el palacio de jade, entramos y Shifu me llevo a la zona de las habitaciones, escogí la que más me gusto y salí a caminar por los patios del palacio.

Iba realmente distraída, pensando en que ahora ese era mi hogar, hasta que llegue al durazno sagrado de la eterna sabiduría celestial y me encontré a una tortuga sentada en posición de flor de loto bajo la sombra de éste; me acerque un poco para ver que hacía, pero al avanzar un solo paso, el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y comenzó a hablar.

"hola pequeña" dijo volteándome a ver.

"h-hola señor; disculpe, no quería molestarlo. Será mejor que me vaya"

"no te preocupes Tigresa"

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"se muchas cosas pequeña… y además Shifu me dijo que te traería"

"a… ¿y que estaba haciendo?"

"estaba viendo el valle"

"ooo...; ¿puedo quedarme?"

"claro, ven aquí" dijo señalando un lugar junto a él.

Después de eso nos quedamos sin tema de conversación, pero no era incomodo estar así con el, me daba una tranquilidad que nunca había tenido; pasamos un par de horas mas sin decir nada, solo contemplando el Valle de la Paz, que desde esa altura se veía increíblemente pequeño, finalmente escuchamos pasos apresurados y volteamos a ver en dirección al sonido, solo para encontrarnos con Shifu, que venia corriendo, visiblemente preocupado por algo.

"¿Tigresa? Al fin te encuentro, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" me levanté de un brinco al sentir que un regaño se aproximaba peligrosamente.

"y-yo solo estaba…" conteste tartamudeando, no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo.

"tranquilízate Shifu, estaba conmigo" me salvó la tortuga parándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano en mi hombro para darme soporte.

"maestro" dijo mi padre adoptivo haciendo una pequeña reverencia "veo que ya conoció a Tigresa; espero que no lo haya molestado"

"en lo absoluto, es una buena niña en realidad" comentó el otro mirándome a los ojos.

"de acuerdo, disculpe la interrupción pero debemos irnos; se hace tarde y Tigresa debería estar durmiendo. Buenas noches maestro" y comenzó a caminar.

"no hay problema… adiós. Hasta mañana" se despidió aquel a quien Shifu llamaba maestro. Ya me iba, pero recordé un par de cosas y me detuve por unos momentos.

"hasta mañana… am, no me ha dicho su nombre" dije yo inocentemente.

"cierto, mi nombre es Oogway; y ha sido un placer conocerte Tigresa"

"lo mismo digo. Hasta luego"

Después caminamos rumbo a las habitaciones, pero de camino para allá comencé a hablar, no quería ser tan fría y distante el primer día en mi nueva casa; además me daba curiosidad el palacio de jade, y sinceramente me daba miedo hacerle preguntas a alguien que no fuera Shifu, pues en el orfanato me habían dicho que mis preguntas eran tontas, y yo en mi inocencia, les creí.

"¿y quien mas vive aquí?" pregunté haciendo referencia al tamaño del lugar.

"Además del maestro Oogway, tu y yo; no hay nadie"

"pero hay muchas habitaciones en este lugar"

"así es, pero no están ocupadas; algunas son para visitantes. Pero las que hay en el lugar donde esta la tuya serán ocupadas después"

"¿por quienes?"

"tus compañeros"

"¿compañeros?"

"así es. En el palacio de jade han entrenado los mas grandes maestros del Kung fu, de hecho yo estudie aquí; el Valle de la Paz necesita protección, y tu junto con tus compañeros formaran a los nuevos 5 furiosos y se encargaran de defender al valle de lo que sea"

"¿y ellos cuando llegarán?"

"pronto Tigresa, pero primero debes entrenar tu; comenzaremos en una semana, cuando hayas terminado de conocer el palacio ¿de acuerdo?"

"claro maestro Shifu. Buenas noches…" dije finalmente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

Me acosté en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día; había sido tan repentino y a la vez tan bueno… en un solo día me había ganado un padre, un hogar, futuros amigos, un maestro, un lugar que proteger y una linda habitación; me gire en la cama contemplando lo que había en el lugar, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente, un taburete, una mesa pequeña, un closet y una cama, para mi ese era el mejor lugar del mundo, uno en el que no había barrotes cubriendo mi ventana, uno en el que no cabían los insultos hacia mi, uno en el que el frío no se colaba en las noches, uno en el que recibiría cariño, uno en el que no estaría encerrada día y noche, uno en el que no existía un limite para correr y ser yo, uno en el que encontraría una vida de verdad…

.

.

.

.

Cerca de 3 días después, al medio día, me colé al patio trasero del palacio y encontré una cueva, entré y después de un laaargo rato caminando por un pasillo dentro de ella, encontré repisas llenas de rollos, había también otro pasillo de piedra con una vasija al final pero no me pareció muy importante, así que comencé a remover todos los rollos de la repisa en busca de alguno que se viera interesante, pero a pesar de que distinguía fácilmente en la oscuridad, no veía del todo bien, por lo que decidí encender una de las antorchas, solo que al jalar la que se encontraba mas cerca, pegada al pasillo de la vasija, esta se doblo y abrió una de las paredes, dejando ver otro pasillo. Recorrí el camino y llegue a un salón circular, donde había mas repisas con mas rollos, pero esos eran distintos, llenos de advertencias escritas en chino; saque uno al azar y lo vi, hablaba de un tal maestro Ding que controlaba una especie de esferas con la mente, y traía toda la historia pero mejor saque otro rollo con el titulo de Ke-Pa, este hablaba de una época en la que los demonios dominaban a China y Oogway los derrotó; tomé uno nuevo, este decía Fenghuang, una búho que se había vuelto loca de poder; finalmente encontré uno con el nombre de Shen, un pavo real que había matado a toda una ciudad de pandas solo para impedir que la profecía de su derrota se cumpliera; 5 rollos después me di cuenta de que todos ellos hablaban de la historia de los grandes guerreros que China había tenido, solo que hablaba únicamente de los criminales. Saqué un ultimo rollo que tenia escrito Meili de Emeng y el carácter chino 危 (peligro) en la parte delantera, ese me había llamado mucho la atención por algún extraño motivo, lo abrí solo para encontrarme con la imagen de una loba blanca vestida con kimono azul, y cuando lo estaba por leer, escuche a alguien acercándose por el pasillo, así que me subí a una de las vigas del techo y escondí el rollo en la esquina de ésta; me quedé en lo alto del salón, y vi a Shifu entrando con una vela en la mano y llamando por mi nombre, me mantuve escondida hasta que finalmente se fue, luego bajé del techo y salí cuidadosamente al pasillo para regresar a la cueva, luego me dirigí a mi habitación, pero me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, pues la luna iluminaba todo, así que ese día no podría regresar; me hice la promesa de regresar a leer ese rollo, pero bien, me metí en la cama y en cuestión de segundos me olvidé de dicho propósito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente cumplí una semana viviendo en el palacio y mi entrenamiento empezó, era buena pero eso no era suficiente para el maestro, así que seguí esforzándome y tratando de mejorar cuanto me fuera posible, aunque… por mas que lo intenté, jamás estuve a un nivel _lo suficientemente bueno_ para mi propio padre adoptivo, siempre me faltó algo, siempre fui menos que lo que el necesitaba, y aun así jamás me rendí.

Sin embargo me dolía tenerme que sentir menos por los regaños y criticas que me hacían, así que un día no lo resistí y salí corriendo a las escaleras que llevaban al Valle de la Paz, llegue al borde y me senté a pensar, mis lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro libremente, estaba tan triste y decepcionada de mi misma, pero alguien llegó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar conmigo.

"¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?" pregunto Oogway con un tono de voz bastante dulce.

"Shifu me odia"

"¿y porque crees eso?"

"siempre dice que no soy buena y que me falta mucho"

"bueno, pero no lo dice con intención de lastimarte. Veras, hace algún tiempo, el tuvo otro hijo, también adoptado; su nombre era Tai Lung… "

El resto de la tarde la pase escuchando la historia de aquel que en teoría era mi hermano, y finalmente comprendí que mi maestro no me odiaba, si no que solo temía a fallar de nuevo como padre, una vez entendido ya no resultaba tan doloroso; yo tenia que hacer algo al respecto, yo conseguiría su confianza, yo conseguiría su cariño, yo conseguiría que se sintiera orgulloso de mi…

"…así que el solo teme que te ocurra lo mismo que a Tai Lung" concluyó Oogway.

"¿y todo paso por un rollo?"

"así es"

"¿Qué tiene de especial como para que lo quisiera tomar por la fuerza?"

"pues, se supone que da poderes mas haya de los que uno mismo posee, pero debes merecerlo; solo aquel que lo merezca lo entenderá. Para ello es necesario tener un buen corazón, no como Tai Lung que solo luchó por él porque pensó que le correspondía ser el guerrero dragón"

"¿o sea que cualquiera lo puede obtener?"

"no exactamente cualquiera"

"bueno, me refiero a que si quien lo merece puede provenir de donde sea"

"así es…"

"creo que ya se como hacer que Shifu se olvide de lo que pasó"

"entonces pelea por tu sueño, tal vez algún día lo logres…" esa tortuga me hacia recuperar la esperanza en los momentos menos esperados.

"gracias" y con eso me levante y retire a mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente seguí con mi entrenamiento, tratando de mejorar en todo lo que podía; con el paso de los días mejore notoriamente, luego esos días se convirtieron en semanas, después las semanas se transformaron en meses, y finalmente los meses pasaron a ser años; hasta que cuando tenia cerca de 10 (5 años después), me toco un día de descanso y salí a pasear al salón de los héroes, pero escuche voces en las escaleras, se me ocurrió asomarme por una rendija de la puerta y descubrí a un par de víboras hablando con mi maestro; la mas pequeña tenía una piel de color verde brillante, traía un par de flores adornando su cabeza y llevaba un listón rosado que sostenía con su cola; mientras el mayor, una serpiente color marrón, hablaba con Shifu acerca de algo sobre entrenar, así que después de varios minutos, el mayor se despidió de la pequeña y se fue; luego entraron al salón de los héroes, en donde yo me encontraba y estando allí me explicaron que pasaba.

"Tigresa, ella es Víbora y será tu nueva compañera; hazle compañía para que conozca el palacio, yo voy a salir" me ordenó.

"si maestro" hice una pequeña reverencia y volteé a ver a la viborita, que me miraba con ojos de alegría "bueno, vayamos a las habitaciones para que escojas una"

"te sigo" respondió y comenzamos a caminar.

"así que… ¿tu serás mi nueva compañera?"

"efectivamente; espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

"no lo dudes; llevo años esperando tener a alguien con quien hablar que no sean ni Oogway ni Shifu"

"jaja; ¿entonces llegue a salvarte?"

"podría decirse" entramos a las habitaciones.

"estas son las habitaciones; escoge la que quieras, claro, mientras no sea la mía…"

"jaja; de acuerdo, am… esta" me dijo señalando una puerta.

"bien; ahora podemos ir a ver el resto del palacio"

Después de eso salimos a los patios, los salones, al durazno, bueno a todos lados; nos la pasamos hablando, resulto que ella y yo no éramos tan distintas, así que tuvimos toda la tarde para conocernos un poco mas; desde entonces ella se convirtió en mi mejor y única amiga en todo el mundo; ahora solo faltaban 3 mas para formar a los 5 furiosos…

.

.

.

.

Víbora y yo seguimos dedicándonos al Kung fu en un 100%; yo era mejor que ella pero eso no impedía que nos siguiéramos llevando a la perfección; y 3 años después llego Mono…

Ese día Oogway había salido a una villa lejana para deshacerse de un busca problemas y cuando regresó, llegó con un mono acompañándolo.

"Tigresa, Víbora; este es Mono y se unirá a ustedes en su entrenamiento. ¿Serían tan amables como para llevarlo a las habitaciones por favor?"

"si maestro" contestamos ambas.

"bien, los dejo solos para que se conozcan"

"ven; por aquí" dijo Víbora.

"gracias… ¿sus nombres son Víbora y Tigresa?"

"si; ¿el tuyo es Mono?"

"exacto"

"y ¿como llegaste aquí?"

"a pues…"

Después nos contó su historia de cómo paso de ser un bromista pesado a ser una buena persona; luego de eso no hubo nada realmente importante, solo la llegada de Grulla que ocurrió 1 año después…

Esa ocasión los 3 estábamos en el salón de entrenamiento, cuando Shifu entró acompañado de una gata montes y una grulla con quienes hablaba sobre una transferencia o algo como eso.

"… como vera maestra Mei Ling; aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para entrenar a los alumnos de la mejor manera posible. Así es que cuando lo desee puede enviar a cualquiera de sus estudiantes"

"gracias maestro, pero el viene conmigo así es que si no le molesta me gustaría que mi alumno se quedara de una vez"

"claro; si me gustan acompañar a las habitaciones…"

Momentáneamente detuvimos el entrenamiento porque Víbora al parecer se había distraído y se había quedado sobre uno de los aros de fuego, el cual por lógica le quemó… un par de minutos después, cuando nuevamente nos encontrábamos en nuestra respectiva área para practica, Shifu regreso con una grulla siguiéndolo.

"alumnos, el es Grulla y se unirá a partir de hoy a ustedes. Será su nuevo compañero"

Y finalmente otros 2 años después; Mantis llego pidiendo que lo aceptaran en el palacio de jade, con el realmente no hay mucho que rescatar con respecto a su llegada.

Después de 11 años, ya no solo era yo, ahora éramos los 5 furiosos, quienes debían proteger al valle de la paz les costara lo que les costara, promesa que siempre cumplí al pie de la letra. Ahora solo quedaba un asunto por resolver… el rollo del dragón.

_**Continuara…**_

**y… ¿Qué piensan? Honestamente, éste no ha sido mi capitulo favorito, pero de alguna manera debía explicar esta parte de la historia, ya que (ojalá alguien lo halla notado) contiene un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara después. Déjenme su opinión en un review por favor.**

**Bye, nos vemos (leemos) la próxima.**


	5. Decepción

**Hola!, de nuevo Venture into the imagination viene a molestar ;D. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior no los haya hecho 'dormir', porque de aquí hasta el capitulo numero 9 serán recuerdos sobre las películas (así que serán algo así como el anterior), de allí en adelante ya empieza la verdadera historia, así que por favor tengan paciencia para lo que sigue. Significa mucho para mí que sigan ésta historia, ya que escribir es una de mis pasiones, aparte de leer y dibujar, de hecho tengo varios libros escritos, pero por las políticas de edad en México, no los puedo publicar. Finalmente, respondo sus reviews:**

**jeffersongongora: gracias por la preocupación!, jaja, no te mato tanto de ganas, juro que cumpliré con la promesa de actualizar cada cuatro días, al menos en tanto la escuela me lo permita.**

**Desiderius Helmschmied: si, Meili es demasiado misteriosa, sinceramente, aunque yo la haya inventado, sigo sin comprenderla al cien por ciento. Me alegra saber que dedicas tiempo para dejar tus opiniones, te lo agradezco.**

**Killer. PyT: gracias, me encanta saber que te gusta la historia.**

**Natigresa: efectivamente, el adelanto del capitulo anterior era referente a Meili, la parte en la que Tigresa entra a la cueva y ve el pergamino es muy importante, de hecho mas adelante lo voy a estar recordando, porque tiene algo que ver con lo de que todos se enteren de la verdad sobre lo que le pasa a Tigresa; de hecho, ella jamás leyó ni leerá el pergamino, pero cuando mas adelante se entere de quien es Meili, intentará leerlo, y luego, cuando llegue a Rusia, mandará a decir a China que lean el pergamino para que sepan todo. No te doy mas adelantos, pero si te recomiendo que lo recuerdes, porque la mayor parte de la historia trata de recordar lo que vaya pasando.**

**maestra vibora: ¡que bueno que te haya gustado!, jeje, si, pobre de Mantis, pero es que se me acabaron las ideas para buscar alguna manera de hacerlo llegar al palacio, aunque si le buscáramos alguna explicación… el era muy desesperado, ¿no?, podríamos decir que no quería esperar invitación para entrenar en el Valle de la Paz, o al menos esa seria mi explicación.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes de Kung fu Panda, estos pertenecen a DreamWorks y a sus creadores.**

**Decepción…**

**POV Tigresa:**

10 años después de que Mantis se uniera a nosotros, el día esperado llego…

En aquella ocasión, los 5 practicábamos en el salón de entrenamiento, hasta que Zeng entro gritándonos:

"el maestro Oogway finalmente escogerá al guerrero dragón; dice que quiere que practiquen para la elección que será dentro de 2 horas"

"¿QUE?" contestamos todos a coro, pensando que solo nos jugaba una broma o algo por el estilo "¿es en serio?" pregunté

"¡claro que es en serio!"

"a-a esta bien; salimos en 2 horas entonces" contestó Víbora, y una vez que se fue Zeng, comenzamos a hablar.

"wow; al fin, después de tantos años" dijo Mono con emoción.

"creí que no viviría para ver este día" agrego Mantis.

"¡si!, muero de ganas por que Oogway haga la elección" comento Grulla.

"esto es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees Tigresa?" me preguntó Víbora.

"si, maravilloso; será mejor que practiquemos antes de ir" le contesté de manera cortante y sarcástica.

"m… ¿talvez seria mejor aclarar nuestras mentes no lo crees?" preguntó Mantis.

"de acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran" les respondí sin mucho ánimo.

"gracias; si nos buscan estamos en las habitaciones" contestaron Mono, Mantis y Grulla, quienes no eran muy aficionados al entrenamiento pesado.

"yo me quedo" dijo Víbora mientras que los otros salían "así que… ¿solo maravilloso?" pregunto volteándome a ver.

"bueno, sabes que frente a ellos no grito de emoción, pero…" hice una pausa y luego seguí "¡QUE ALEGRIA!; ¡al fin podré cumplir mi sueño y mi padre estará orgulloso de mi si es que lo consigo!... es la oportunidad de mi vida y llevo una eternidad luchando por ello" le respondí finalmente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¡vaya!; creo que tu eres la mas emocionada de todos"

"que te digo… sabes que es el sueño de mi vida"

"si, tienes razón, lo sé. Ojala que lo logres"

"gracias, pero ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un combate antes de salir?" le pregunté.

"jaja; de acuerdo, pero te advierto que esta vez quiero ganar"

"ya lo veremos…"

2 horas y 20 victorias mías después, Zeng entró mientras tumbaba a Víbora con una patada y la dejaba atrapada del cuello, entre mi zarpa y el piso.

"esta bien, esta bien; me rindo… solo s-suéltame que no respiro" me suplicó mi amiga.

"ops; lo siento Víbora" respondí liberándola.

"no hay problema" contestó respirando con dificultad.

"maestras… ya es hora, las esperan en el patio trasero" dijo Zeng mientras volvía a salir.

"gracias Zeng" dijimos las dos al unísono.

"será mejor que vayamos por los otros" sugerí.

"no seria mala idea" me respondió ella y salimos a las habitaciones, donde encontramos a los otros 3 jugando mahjong en la habitación de Mantis.

"¡ja!; gané" grito Mono.

"oigan, infantiles" llamó Víbora, haciendo que la voltearan a ver "ya es hora de ir"

"¿tan pronto pasaron las 2 horas?"

"si, y será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde" dije tratando hacer que se movieran.

"tienes razón Tigresa…" dijo Víbora "…pero antes de salir; les deseo suerte a todos" comento regalándonos una sonrisa sincera.

"lo mismo digo yo" dijo Mono.

"también yo" sumó Mantis.

"y yo" agrego Grulla.

"si, yo también; sin importar quien gane, nada cambiara entre nosotros" dije incluyéndome en la conversación motivacional.

"nada" dijeron los otros 4.

"vamos" nos apresuró Víbora.

Finalmente salimos al patio trasero, donde una multitud de ciudadanos nos esperaba con emoción, y Shifu aguardaba nuestra llegada.

"ciudadanos del valle de la paz. Es un honor para mi presentarles a… Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis, los 5 furiosos" entramos dando un par de volteretas y golpes al aire, cayendo en el centro del patio, donde justo después Shifu volvió a hablar "y ahora con ustedes el maestro Grulla y las mil lenguas de fuego"

Después grulla se quedo solo en el lugar y comenzó a esquivar y devolver todo lo que la maquina enviaba para lastimarlo, tuvo mucho éxito y consiguió arrancar varios aplausos de la multitud. Luego siguió Mono, quien tuvo que pelear contra los muñecos de madera, solo con su bo, de igual manera lo hizo correctamente y consiguió emocionar más a todos los presentes. Inmediatamente después llamaron a Víbora y ella se enfrentó a una maquina que lanzaba cadenas, las cuales evadió sin mayor problema. A continuación Mantis paso a destruir a un guerrero hecho de madera y metal que lanzaba golpes y arrojaba pequeñas esquirlas metálicas, al cual logro derrotar en unos minutos.

Finalmente era mi turno y Shifu me llamó.

"y por ultimo, la maestra tigresa; y créanme ciudadanos, todavía no han visto nada; la maestra Tigresa contra buey de acero y sus cuchillas mortales" dijo mientras yo me preparaba para atacar a mi oponente; pero Oogway dijo algo que no alcance a entender, y justo después Shifu nos hizo una seña indicando que nos acercáramos.

Deje mis asuntos y fui junto a mis compañeros, donde pocos segundos después, un sonido peculiar capto mi atención, se oía como cuando encendían fuegos artificiales, pero no presté atención, sino que mire a Oogway que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros con una mano hacia el frente, la movía de un lado al otro y finalmente se detuvo frente a mi y señalo en mi dirección, la felicidad lleno mi alma entera, estaba increíblemente feliz de haber logrado cumplir el propósito de mi vida, ahora mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi, y lo mas importante, ahora ya no tenían porque desconfiar de que por ser un tigre los llegase a atacar, seria aceptada… pero en ese preciso instante, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar sobre nosotros, y un par de segundos después cayo una cosa grande de color blanco y negro justo frente a mi, provocando un ruido sordo, lo mire y me di cuenta de que "_esa cosa_" era un panda…

Durante unos segundos mas, nadie se movió; nosotros 5 seguimos en nuestra posición, preparándonos por si el panda resultaba ser un atacante, Oogway seguía apuntando a la misma dirección, y todos los demás esperaban con una mirada de asombro a que el panda se moviera y reaccionara; finalmente lo hizo y se levanto un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de que estaba atontado, y cuando recuperó la atención, se encontró con que Oogway señalaba hacia su dirección, luego comenzó a hablar.

"agh… ¿dónde…? ¿Qué señala?...; uy perdón, yo solo quería ver quien era el guerrero dragón"

"¡que interesante!" le contestó Oogway.

Luego el panda se levanto y comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, como si quisiera saber a quien señalaba, probablemente seria quien estaba detrás de el, o sea yo; sin embargo el dedo con el que el maestro señalaba, lo seguía sin importar a donde se moviera, en ese momento me preocupe debido a que tal vez yo no había sido la elegida.

"maestro… ¿me esta señalando a mi?" pregunté con un poco de desesperación en mi voz.

"nooo… a el" dijo mirándolo.

"¿yo?" contestó el panda con el asombro mostrándose en todo su rostro.

"así es; el universo nos ha enviado al guerrero dragón" dijo Oogway, ahora dirigiéndose al publico. En ese instante se escucharon 'ques' de todas partes, pero yo no puse atención, el alma se me cayó a los pies en el mismo instante en el que Oogway dijo que el elegido era él y no yo… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, '_no es posible_' me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez…

"maestro, lo sentimos; le fallamos" fue lo único que conseguí decirle a Shifu, mi vergüenza era demasiada.

"no; si el panda no se ha rendido para mañana, yo les habré fallado a ustedes" dijo con molestia en su voz, obviamente odiaba la idea de que el guerrero dragón no hubiese sido ninguno de nosotros.

Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y yo regresamos al salón de entrenamiento, donde todos comenzaron a hablarme.

"Tigresa… ¿estas bien?" comenzó Víbora.

"si, lo estoy" respondí golpeando guerreros de madera con toda mi fuerza, provocando que la mayoría se rompiera.

"¿estas segura?" pregunto Grulla.

"si" respondí con una sola palabra.

"no te ves tan bien como dices…" dijeron Mono y Mantis al unísono.

"¡dije que estoy bien!, ¿no lo entienden? ¿Es que acaso están sordos?"

"n-no tigresa, es s-solo que nos preocupas" dijo víbora en un susurro mientras yo iba adonde estaban los troncos colgantes y rompía un par de un solo golpe 'tranquilízate' me dije mentalmente, imaginando que muy probablemente ya había espantado a mis amigos.

"estoy bien; solo… no me distraigan" les dije a los otros 4, mientras ellos hacían caso y se retiraban.

Un par de minutos después, Shifu y el panda entraron al salón, yo al notarlo golpeé otro tronco con toda la intención de romperlo, y mi idea funcionó, pues en el instante en el que el panda se acercó, un trozo de madera le golpeo la cara y lo hizo retroceder, luego todos nos reunimos a su alrededor y esperamos a que iniciara.

Cuando comenzó, dijo palabras demasiado estúpidas y sin sentido, parecía una especie de niñito insoportable y supercrecido, pero cayó a la zona de las máquinas y yo iba a lanzarme por él, pero Shifu me detuvo junto con los demás, quienes solo observamos con una mueca de dolor en nuestros rostros…

En cuanto terminamos, salí al patio trasero, y sentí que me derrumbaba, corrí hacia mi habitación mientras mi alma pedía a gritos que esto parara…

No soportaba ese dolor y esa desesperación; ¡el sueño de mi vida!, y un panda gordo, seguramente holgazán que no sabia ni jota sobre el kung fu me lo había arrebatado. Llegué corriendo a cuatro patas hasta mi habitación, me detuve en seco, entre y cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mi, me dejé caer de rodillas sobre el piso, y sentí que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

.

.

.

Varios minutos después un golpeteo se comenzó a oír en mi puerta, acompañado de una voz bastante conocida para mí…

"¿T-Tigresa?" preguntó en un volumen bastante bajo.

"¿que?"

"¿estás bien?"

"si; ahora déjame" respondí cortantemente.

"vamos Tigresa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

"esta bien" le respondí mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar a mi habitación.

"Así que… ¿en serio te encuentras bien?"

"no exactamente"

"¿porque?"

"¿PORQUE? ¿tu porque crees? Perdí el sueño de mi vida, la posibilidad de ganarme el cariño y la aprobación de mi padre. Esta era la oportunidad que tenia para ser aceptada por la sociedad… y ese panda gordo y holgazán me lo arrebato sin siquiera saber para que es el kung fu"

"calma, él debe saber al menos algo, no insultes tan grave al pobre… y tu sabes que Shifu no te odia, es solo que… que… esta preocupado por ti y teme que te ocurra lo mismo que a Tai Lung, siempre lo haz pensado así, no hay motivo para que ahora pienses lo contrario"

"supongo que tienes razón; pero aun así debo encontrar una manera de hacer que Shifu me quiera, o al menos me reconozca como hija adoptiva"

"aún deben quedar varias opciones; además en caso de que Po se quedara aquí como guerrero dragón, supongo que necesitará ayuda en algún momento, y para eso estamos, ¿no?; además sigues siendo la mas fuerte de nosotros 5, y tu sabes que sigues siendo lo mas importante para mi…"

"mmm...… gracias, supongo; ¿sabes? Seria mejor dormirnos de una vez, presiento que mañana será un laaargo día"

"por alguna razón concuerdo contigo…" justo después ella se fue a su habitación, dejándome a solas con mi propia soledad; camine hacia el espejo y me mire, tenia los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas, pero ninguna los había abandonado aun; clásico de mi, no llorar, había sido otra de las debilidades que había descubierto con el tiempo; resulta que llorar para mi no solo demuestra debilidad, si no también impotencia, pues es signo de que te duele no poder cambiar las circunstancias. Muchos pensarían que quien no llora es porque tiene una vida muy feliz, pero se equivoca, ya que en realidad quien no lo hace, es porque ha aprendido a vivir con su propio dolor, y porque ha aprendido a lidiar con el…

Me metí a la cama y me puse a pensar acerca de que ¿y ahora qué?, pues sin propósito de vida, ¿Qué quedaba?; y en esas estaba divagando, cuando escuche pisadas fuertes y pesadas por el corredor, justo frente a mi puerta, no era necesario investigar quien era, pero mi enojo pudo mas que yo y me hizo salir a 'hablar' con ese panda.

"maestra Tigresa; no quería despertarte" fue su respuesta al verme bajo el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y tratando de mantener mi autocontrol.

"no deberías estar aquí" dije abriendo los ojos.

"si, lo se, porque esta es tu habitación y…"

"no; me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí, en el palacio de jade. Eres una completa vergüenza para el kung fu, y si tienes algún respeto por quienes somos, y lo que hacemos… te habrás ido en la mañana" respondí cerrando la puerta fuertemente, mientras del otro lado alcanzaba a escuchar un "_soy tu fan_" por parte de aquel panda.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el gong sonó, como siempre, y nosotros 5 salimos a saludar al maestro, pero el panda no salió, es más, no estaba en su habitación; 'tal vez fui demasiado dura con él' me dije mentalmente '_aunque se lo merecía_' dijo otra voz dentro de mi. Pero mis pensamientos se disiparon al entrar al patio trasero del palacio, donde el panda intentaba zafarse de un par de troncos que usábamos para desarrollar elasticidad.

Poco después, a Shifu se le ocurrió ponernos a combatir contra el, pero lógicamente a mi no me dejó, seguro sabía que de haber tenido la oportunidad lo habría…, bueno, tu entiendes.

Observe cada batalla con el mismo pensamiento 'este inútil es un holgazán de primera que ni siquiera sabe nada de kung fu; Oogway tomo la decisión equivocada' me mantenía repitiendo mentalmente, hasta que al final del día, Shifu se hartó y lo puso en combate contra él mismo; el panda acabo rebotando hacia abajo por las escaleras, mientras Mantis, Víbora y yo nos asomábamos por la puerta trasera, observando como caía…

"si usa la cabeza, ya no volverá a subir" dije yo mientras regresaba adentro.

"pero lo hará" comento Mono.

"no se rendirá, ¿verdad?" dijo Víbora con la preocupación en su voz.

"y tampoco dejara de rebotar. Jaja" se burlo Mantis, hasta que fue callado por un amenazante siseo de Víbora.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Y bien? Como les dije, la mayor parte de los próximos capítulos será un repaso de las películas, solo que desde el punto de vista de Tigresa e incluyendo algo parecido a un 'lo que paso y que nadie vio' aunque solo son mis propias locuras. Otra cosa que les quería decir; si he estado subiendo las ilustraciones, pero de momento nadie las ha siquiera visto, aunque como quiera que sea, sé que esto puede deberse a que no tengan tiempo, pero preferiría que me dijeran si tiene sentido o no. Hasta luego, cuídense y nos leemos después.**


	6. Desesperación

**Hola mundo!, jeje, sé que es mas que obvio, pero… ¡les traigo un nuevo capitulo! XD. Me he quedado sin muchas ideas que contar, así que… directo al punto.**

**Reviews:**

**maestra** **vibora: jeje, no te preocupes, todos llegamos a perdernos en las nubes alguna vez. Están en deviantART, si quieres te paso un link a mi galería por PM ;D. Y gracias!, que bueno que pienses que escribo bien, y menos mal que no te cansaste con el capitulo anterior… disfruta este.**

**david chacon: gracias!, ya traigo el siguiente.**

**Natigresa: mejor tarde que nunca, pero que bien que pienses así, el dibujo es mi segunda pasión, así que es maravilloso que alguien lo aprecie, no es necesario que lo dejes allá, con que lo hayas dicho aquí, basta y sobra. Y si… lo se, les falta interacción fuera de la historia original, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustó mucho, pero ya mejorará.**

**Disclaimer: solo me divierto escribiendo, no soy dueña de Kung fu Panda.**

**Desesperación…**

**POV Tigresa…**

El resto del día transcurrió igual que el anterior, excepto por el hecho de que en la noche, Víbora y Mantis se encontraban con Po, hablando sobre Tai Lung cuando yo iba pasando frente a la habitación de Mantis…

"…hubo una época en la que incluso sonreía" escuché a Víbora.

"nooooooo" respondió el panda con asombro.

"si, pero eso fue antes de…" empezó mantis, pero no me resistí y entré.

"…antes de Tai Lung" termine la oración.

"si... tenemos prohibido hablar de eso" dijo Grulla desde su habitación.

"bueno, si se va a quedar aquí…"

"oigan, se de Tai Lung, era un estudiante, el primero en… leer… los…mil…rollos…del…kung fu…y luego….se…hizo…malo" dijo Po bajando la voz mientras yo me acercaba, hasta que esta se convirtió en nada mas que un simple murmullo.

"no era solo un estudiante…" le conté la misma historia que Oogway me contaba cada que le preguntaba porque Shifu era así conmigo, por que (según yo) me odiaba; pero al final le puse mi 'propio toque', diciéndole "y ahora tiene la oportunidad de corregirlo, de entrenar al verdadero guerrero dragón; y esta atrapado contigo, un panda gordo, que toma esto como un juego…" en ese momento me puso una cara que no sabría decir si era de risa y burla o de dolor, pero me molestó "AGH… ya me hartó" dije finalmente con una zarpa en el aire, pero en ese instante se cayó y Mantis me explicó:

"espera, espera, fui yo; al parecer toque el nervio facial, y tal vez… detuve su corazón" dijo tratando de revivirlo; después fuimos a la cocina a cenar, ese día a Po se le ocurrió preparar la cena, pero debo decir que preferí el tofu; y al terminar, a Po le vino la idea de hacer bromas, pero resulto que… Shifu lo vio, y el no es muy afín a las bromas

"… y tal vez un día tendrán orejas como las mías" dijo poniéndose un par de platos en el sitio donde iban sus orejas.

"jajajajajajajaja…. " De repente todos se callaron.

"orejas… ¿no entendieron?; creí que lo estaba haciendo bien"

"es Shifu" le susurro Mono.

"claro que es Shifu, ¿quien mas va a ser?" y cuando se le ocurrió voltear… "a… maestro Shifu" el panda se quitó los platos, se los puso sobre el pecho y se quitó el fideo que le había quedado sobro el labio a manera de bigote.

"¿creen que esto es una broma? Tai Lung ha escapado de prisión, y ustedes se comportan como niños…"

"¿que?" pregunto Po.

"viene por el rollo del dragón; y tu eres el único que puede detenerlo"

"jajaja… y yo que decía que usted no tenia sentido del…" lo vio y se dio cuenta de que Shifu no bromeaba, "¿Qué es en serio? Yo… a… el maestro Oogway lo detendrá, lo hizo antes, lo volverá a hacer"

"Oogway no lo hará… ya no puede" contestó Shifu mirando el bastón de Oogway en sus manos, a lo cual los 5 respondimos con una cara de sorpresa "nuestra ultima esperanza es el guerrero dragón"

"¿el panda?" dije sarcásticamente.

"si; el panda"

"maestro por favor" me levanté de la mesa intentando controlar mi ira y continué

"déjenos detener a Tai Lung, para esto nos entrenó" le reproche con notoria desesperación, ese panda no podría acabar con él…

"¡no!, no es su destino vencer a Tai Lung; es de el" dijo señalando a Po, pero el muy cobarde ya había huido. Shifu lo fue a perseguir.

Por algunos minutos nos quedamos en la cocina, pero me harté y salí al patio trasero, subí al tejado y escuché un poco de una conversación que tenían Shifu y el panda.

"…que si alguien podría hacerme… no tan yo; era usted, el mas grande maestro de toda China"

"y puedo cambiarte, puedo convertirte en el guerrero dragón"

"¡ay, por favor!… Tai Lung ya viene en camino; y aunque tardara mil años en llegar… ¡¿Qué haría usted para convertir esto…en el guerrero dragón?!" con esas palabras, el maestro se quedo sin habla "¿que?" preguntó Po, esperando una respuesta "¿que?" repitió"¿QUE?" preguntó de nuevo, usando un tono de voz bastante enojado.

"¡NO LO SE!... no lo se…"

"…. Eso pensé" dijo Po.

Yo me gire y sin pensarlo dos veces, salte al vacío, diciendo "esto es para lo que me entrenó…"; mi plan era llegar antes que Tai Lung al Puente de la Esperanza, pero cuando había avanzado apenas un par de tejados, me di cuenta de que Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla me seguían.

"¡Tigresa!" dijo Víbora.

"no traten de detenerme" les dije, pensando que probablemente querían evitar que me acercara a Tai Lung.

"no queremos detenerte…" me respondió Víbora.

"¿que?" pregunte, sin podérmela creer.

"iremos contigo"

Yo me gire a verlos, y me sentí feliz, no solo éramos amigos, éramos una familia…

El resto del viaje no cruzamos palabras, pero no era necesario, pues cada uno de nosotros iba pensando en lo suyo, y al menos en mi caso, no era agradable; yo iba distraída, pensando en Oogway, él no había sido solo mi maestro, había sido algo así como mi segundo padre, claro, tomando en cuenta que Shifu no hacia un buen papel…. Oogway había sido quien siempre me consoló, me apoyó y acompañó, además de que en el palacio de jade, parecía ser el único que estaba orgulloso de mis logros; no era posible perder tanto en tan poco, ya me había bastado con fracasar en cumplir el sueño de mi vida, no me hacía falta que la persona que mas apoyo me daba, se hubiera ido, así y sin mas… era como si hubiese caído en la peor pesadilla que jamás había imaginado, y lo peor era que no podía despertar, porque después de todo… ¿Cómo despiertas de la cruda y fría realidad en la que vives?

Seguía perdida en mi mente, cuando note que habíamos llegado al puente; nos detuvimos y observamos a Tai Lung, quien había llegado en el mismo momento que nosotros al lado contrario…

"córtenlo" le dije a los demás, quienes actuaron rápidamente, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que Tai Lung intentara llegar con un salto a la orilla; yo, al notar esto, salte al vacío para darle una patada a mi oponente, golpe que dio en el blanco, pero los otros tuvieron que volver a sujetar el puente, pues de lo contrario yo no habría caído.

"¿Dónde esta el guerrero dragón?" pregunto Tai Lung con altanería.

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo estas mirando?" respondí desafiante.

"jajajaja… ¿crees que soy un tonto?" respondió "se que tu no eres el guerrero dragón… ¡ninguno de ustedes!… escuché que cayó del cielo, en una bola de fuego; que es un guerrero distinto a todo lo que el mundo ha visto"

"¿Po?" preguntó Mono a mis espaldas.

"¿con que ese es su nombre?, Po… finalmente un digno oponente…. ¡Nuestra batalla será legendaria!…"

Esa palabra me hizo enfurecer, yo debía ser a quien le hablase así… me dolió saber que yo había fracasado, pero me dolía mas que me lo recordasen a cada rato; no soporté y comencé a atacar…

"lo tenemos… ¡ayúdenla!" dijo Mono a Víbora y a Grulla.

…un golpe que no alcance a esquivar, me envió al otro lado del puente, mientras a mi paso rompía todos los tablones de éste… Tai Lung dio un giro y me dejo atrapada del cuello entre ambas cuerdas del puente, y cuando Víbora llego a contraatacar, el otro me dejo caer… yo sabia que me rescatarían, que llegarían a tiempo, pero eso no me impidió que me pusiera a pensar que quizá había puesto en riesgo a mis amigos…

Efectivamente, Grulla llegó a salvarme, pero en ese momento, Víbora se vio en problemas y llamo a Mono, a quien Mantis le respondió con una idea un poco tonta.

"ve…" pero en cuanto Mono soltó la cuerda… "agh… ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre?!"

Mono alcanzó a salvar a Víbora, mientras Grulla y yo regresábamos arriba, en ese momento tuve una idea.

"Mantis" el ya sabia que me refería a que moviera la cuerda para hacer caer a Tai Lung, llegue al puente y di otra orden "¡ahora!" esa frase la usábamos para atacar en conjunto, por lo cual ya todos sabíamos que hacer, Mono y Víbora le dieron golpes, con los que lo enviaron a volar, luego Grulla lo ató con la cuerda del puente, y yo tomé impulso sobre él, para darle el golpe final a Tai Lung y cortar la cuerda, para evitar que intentase pasar; Mantis nos hizo regresar a tierra con un movimiento de la cuerda, mientras veíamos caer a Tai Lung, quien lamentablemente aún tenía otro truco, pues girando el otro extremo de la cuerda, logro salir volando hacia arriba y caer detrás de nosotros….

"Shifu, los entrenó bien…pero no les enseñó todo…" le dio un golpe a Mono para paralizarlo; a continuación ataco a Víbora, luego a Mantis y después a Grulla, pero a el le dio un golpe distinto, uno que mas bien parecía haberlo dejado desmayado… solo faltaba yo.

"Así que… tu eres mi reemplazo" me dijo.

"yo no reemplazo nada…" respondí con enojo.

"claro que si, _hermanita_"

"¡no me llames así!"

"¿Por qué no? Tuvimos al mismo padre; a ninguno de los dos le dio todo, ni un poco de cariño…" bien, tenía un poco de razón.

"a ti te lo dio todo…" dije tratando de evitar caer en su juego.

"m… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Celos acaso?..." solo atiné a gruñir "vamos Tigresa, no tienes porque vivir otros 23 años así…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"tu lo entiendes… únete a mi; juntos podríamos dominar a toda China, eres una maravillosa guerrera, y además… eres demasiado linda como para dejarte atrás"

En ese momento una voz se escucho dentro de mi cabeza, no era yo…

"_vamos, escúchalo… ese es el mejor futuro; ¿nunca deseaste ser invencible?"_, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ignorar ese pensamiento, y en lugar de eso, le intenté dar un golpe a Tai Lung….

"… o tal vez no seas tan maravillosa como creí" terminó la frase deteniendo mi puño a centímetros de su rostro "pero eso puede cambiar… solo déjame enseñarte, podrás obtener todo lo que siempre deseaste…"

"¿y tu como sabes que es lo que deseo?"

"se que tanto tu como yo en algún momento compartimos el deseo de que Shifu se enorgulleciera de nosotros; y jamás lo dijo, sólo necesitamos eliminarlo, compartiremos el poder del rollo; sé que tu también anhelabas ser acreedora de él"

"ni aunque estuviera por morir aceptaría…"

"bien; creo que finalmente si somos diferentes…" dijo mirándome reprobatoriamente.

"no tienes idea de cuanto…"

"bien; supongo que pasara mucho antes de volverte a ver…. Así que solo te digo esto: adiós _hermana_, te arrepentirás de este día; sé que en algún momento la maldad te controlará, y entonces te pondrás a pensar que debiste hacerlo antes… pero bien; hasta luego, reemplazo" terminó dándome un golpe a los nervios…

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en el palacio de jade, cuando el maestro Shifu me quitó el efecto de los puntos de presión paralizantes, y respondí tristemente…

"pensé que podríamos detenerlo"

"¡pudo haberlos matado!" dijo enojado.

"¿Por qué no lo hizo?" pregunto Mantis, quien al parecer ya estaba compuesto.

"¡Para que pudieran volver y llenarnos de miedo el corazón!; pero no funcionará"

Yo no escuchaba, me quedé acostada un par de segundos mas, pensando en que había sido una estúpida, y que había puesto en riesgo lo mas importante de mi vida, a mis amigos… y lo peor de todo, defraudé a mi padre y lo hice sentir decepcionado de mi…

"aa…. Podría, un poco; yo si estoy asustado" contestó el panda. En ese momento me puse de rodillas, deseaba poder decirle algo al panda, no sabía que, pero quería decirle algo, solo que las palabras jamás me llegaron…

"tu podrás detenerlo panda"

"¡¿esta bromeando?!" "e-ellos no pudieron. Son cinco maestros; ¡yo soy sólo un yo!" bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso…

"pero tendrás lo único que nadie mas tiene…" vaya… quizá después de todo era cierto… yo no merecía el rollo del dragón…

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón de los héroes, para mi eso era increíble, entrar allí, solo para ver que le dieran a alguien más lo que había sido el sueño de mi vida…

"¿de verdad cree que estoy listo?" preguntó Po.

"lo estás…" respondió el maestro "…Po" y con el bastón de Oogway comenzó a mover las hojas del durazno que estaban sobre el espejo de agua, haciendo que llegaran al techo y tiraran el rollo del dragón, el cual después entregó a Po para que leyera "he aquí el rollo del dragón, es tuyo" dijo antes de dárselo.

"¡espere! ¿Que pasara cuando lo lea?" preguntó el panda con emoción.

"nadie lo sabe; la leyenda dice que oirás el aleteo de las mariposas"

"¡wow!, ¿en serio? Eso es maravilloso"

"si, y veras la luz en la cueva mas oscura, y sentirás el universo en movimiento a tu alrededor…"

"¡genial!, podré-podré romper paredes… hacer saltos cuádruples"

"puedes…"

"podré…"

"¡puedes!"

"ah?"

"¿puedes?... léelo Po y cumple con tu destino… léelo y conviértete en el guerrero dragón"

"wwooww… agh… arr… uff…; imposible de abrir… vamos, ábreteee…" cuando Shifu se dio cuenta de que Po no podía abrirlo, le tendió la mano y este se lo dio, solo para que se oyera un 'plop' y Shifu le regresara el rollo ya abierto "si… bueno, ya lo había yo aflojado un poco… am… ejem ejem… aquí vamos…" todos lo observamos atentamente, esperando que algo pasara "oooooaaaaooooaaaa…" grito Po, haciendo que retrocediéramos un poco, con una mirada de asombro "está en blanco…"

"¿Qué?"

"si, mire" dijo Po, tratando de mostrarle el pergamino a Shifu.

"no… tengo prohibido mirar el…" y entonces volteó y le quitó el rollo a Po, abriéndolo y cerrándolo una y otra vez, diciendo:

"no lo… no lo entiendo"

"entonces... Oogway solo era una tortuga loca"

"no… Oogway era mas sabio que todos juntos"

"¡ay! por favor… aceptémoslo, me eligió por accidente, claro que no soy el guerrero dragón… ¿a quien engaño?" dijo Po, dejándose caer en el piso

"¿pero quien detendrá a Tai Lung?" pregunté, preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir a los ciudadanos.

"destruirá a todo y a todos" dijeron los demás.

"¡no! Evacuen el valle; deben proteger a los pobladores de la ira de Tai Lung" ordenó Shifu.

"¿Qué pasara con usted maestro?" pregunté, preocupada y asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle a Shifu, a mi maestro, a mi padre…

"pelearé con él"

"¿que?" preguntó Po.

"lo detendré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar"

"¡pero Shifu, lo matará!" respondió Po.

"al fin habré pagado mi error"

"escúchenme… todos ustedes… es hora de que continúen su viaje… sin mi…. Estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro" nos dijo mirándonos y haciendo una reverencia, a la cual todos correspondimos.

Al parecer tanto Po como yo éramos los mas afectados, pero yo no lo podía demostrar, era la mas fuerte y la líder de los 5 furiosos, la mas poderosa guerrera de toda China… no podía demostrar mi tristeza; pero Po era otra historia, el se quedó quieto y mirando a Shifu, Grulla tuvo que ir por el; yo, al llegar a la puerta, lo volteé a ver una vez mas, una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero logré contenerla, cerré la puerta y salí.

_**Continuara…**_

**Si, si, si, lo sé… aburrido. Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero… les tengo una sorpresa, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 13, la acción empieza en el 10, así que si les parece, puedo adelantarles hoy hasta el 7 y dentro de tres días pongo hasta el 9, luego ya recupero el ritmo normal; como no me gustaría ni revolverlos ni cargarlos con demasiada lectura, mejor díganme sus opiniones, si llegamos a 3 reviews positivos en este mismo día, lo hago, si no, mejor me espero. **

**Bye, cuídense y nos leemos la próxima!**


	7. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Hola, adelante, reclamen, no publique ayer… (que crimen!), la verdad es que si tengo motivos, pero pienso que decirlos es para intentar justificarme, así que digamos que no estuve en casa. Sin embargo, hoy subo doble capitulo, esa es mi manera de pedir perdón. :)**

**Reviews:**

**maestra** **vibora: espero que ya te haya llegado, hoy intentaré terminar el dibujo del capitulo anterior.**

**jeffersongongora****: jaja, eso seria genial!, te abro un espacio en el fic ;)**

**Natigresa: bueno… la verdad es que me quedaba algo corto, y le puse ideas disparatadas por donde se me ocurrió, pero por otro lado… podríamos decir que tiene celos de su 'amada' hermana**

**: gracias por el apoyo moral, jaja, si, creo que mis complejos de bipolaridad luego me llevan a exagerar XD.**

**Salilus: que bueno que te agrade!, lo distinto suele ser lo mejor (o eso pienso yo), pero ya ves, soy algo locurrente.**

**Disclaimer: nuevamente, solo me divierto escribiendo, no me pertenece nada.**

**El comienzo de algo nuevo…**

**POV Tigresa…**

Una vez abajo de las de las escaleras, comencé a dar órdenes.

"debemos mantenerlos a salvo…"

"vamos pequeño, encontremos a tu mami" le dijo Mono a un bebé que llevaba en brazos.

"Víbora, reúne a los campesinos del sur; Mantis, los del norte; Grulla, dales luz" me iba a detener, la tristeza era demasiada, y sin embargo debía seguir, levante una carreta que un par de conejos intentaba cargar, comenzamos a caminar a través del valle…

Miraba a todas partes… solo encontraba tristeza, miedo, desesperación; niños llorando por no encontrar a sus madres, ancianos que no querían dejar sus casas abandonadas, adultos que intentaban llevarse todas sus pertenencias… sentía tanta impotencia, no podía hacer nada, y ni siquiera era mi culpa, no podía detenerme, seguí avanzando…

Íbamos caminando a las orillas del río, cuando Víbora llegó conmigo.

"Así que… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"tan bien como se puede"

"…mira… se que te sientes triste y culpable…"

"¿y que esperabas? Los conduje a Tai Lung, casi los mata; el sueño de mi vida no sólo me lo ganó un panda, si no que también resulta que no tenía sentido; estamos sacando a los ciudadanos del valle de la paz, aquellos a quienes durante años protegimos, pero hoy, todo se acabó; deseaba hacer que mi padre estuviese orgulloso de mi, pero no quería que me lo dijera como discurso de despedida…"

"no todo esta acabado, imagina que todo saldrá bien… sólo ten fe"

"¡ja!; fe… hasta ahora mira a donde me a llevado la 'fe'; a perder a mi padre, perder el titulo que tanto soñaba, casi perder la vida de mis amigos!"

"cálmate, mejor concéntrate en esto…" me dijo finalmente, mientras salía rumbo a un grupo de ovejas que intentaban llevarse una carretilla llena de objetos caseros.

Llegamos a un bosque, con un suelo completamente irregular, lleno de troncos, piedras y maleza por todas partes; tuvimos que dejar las carretas y seguir sin las pertenencias; era triste ir escuchando que por el camino todos se lamentaban de ese momento, todos estaban tristes por dejar el lugar en el que por tanto tiempo habían vivido…

La carreta que yo ayudaba a llevar, se quedó un poco atrás, y los conejitos que viajaban a bordo, ahora debían caminar. Me dirigí hasta el frente, debía ser yo quien los liderara, en el camino me tope con una conejita que lloraba en el piso, la cargué, pues no encontré alguien a quien le perteneciera. Una vez que llegué adelante, noté que estábamos en una colina, quizá esa era mi última oportunidad, me giré y vi una vez mas al Valle de la Paz y al palacio de jade, sonreí de lado, sin mucha alegría, recordando aquellos momentos en los que viví en ese bello lugar… algo captó mi atención, a pesar de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, con la poca luz del sol, conseguí ver una figura de color blanco y negro, que subía por las escaleras del palacio, seguro que era Po...

Ojala hubiera podido hacer algo, pero ya no podía regresar, negué para mis adentros y pensé que tal vez había sido mi imaginación y mejor continúe caminando, hasta que varios minutos después, escuchamos un sonido bastante extraño, luego una oleada de aire y polvo dorado nos rodeo; todos salimos corriendo rumbo al Valle de la Paz, al parecer de allí venia el polvo, llegamos en mucho menos tiempo del que nos tomó llegar a la colina. En el camino me topé con una pareja de conejos que buscaba a su hija, había encontrado a los padres de la pequeña, por lo que se la entregué y seguí caminando al centro del valle, cuando escuché que alguien dijo:

"el guerrero dragón" y todos miramos a la nube de de polvo que aun seguía suspendida en el aire, en donde encontramos a una figura de gran tamaño, que traía una especie de capa y un sombrero, pero cuando el polvo se disipó, nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad era Po, con un mandil colgándole encima, y una casuela sobre su cabeza, comenzó a toser y se quitó el mandil, todo mundo lo felicitó y gritó de felicidad, un par de cerdos intento cargarlo, pero su peso lo hizo imposible.

"ese es mi hijo; ¡ese adorable guerrero del kung fu es mi hijo!" gritó un ganso con emoción, eso me hizo sentir triste y a la vez alegre, era bueno ver que en el mundo aun existían padres que se alegraban por sus hijos, pero triste porque me hubiese encantado que en ese momento, Po hubiese sido yo, y ese ganso, el maestro Shifu.

"gracias papá" dijo Po abrazando a su padre, la casuela que traía encima se le cayó y casi golpea a una cerda que estaba cerca, afortunadamente Mantis la detuvo. Po levanto la mirada y nos encontró parados frente a él.

"¡hola!" yo lo mire y camine hacia él, moviendo la cola con lentitud, me detuve e hice una reverencia, diciéndole:

"maestro" acción que todos los demás repitieron. Efectivamente, soy muy orgullosa y no demuestro admiración, pero ese panda se lo había ganado, venció aquello que tanto había atormentado al valle, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"jeje… ¿maestro? ¡Maestro Shifu!" dijo Po mientras corría al palacio.

Me quedé con la misma duda en mente, pero sabía que estaba vivo, no se como, pero lo sabía, y mejor aun, quizá ahora que su mayor miedo había sido eliminado, ya no temería darme cariño, pero me equivoqué gravemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro recuerdo que aun tengo grabado, y que aun tiene mucho significado para mi, ocurrió cerca de un año después, cuando nos encontrábamos en el salón de entrenamiento…

Bien, era una especie de apuesta que hicimos, una en la que aseguramos que Po jamás podría meterse 40 panes de frijol a la boca, aunque el pudo y por ello perdimos nuestra apuesta (junto con muchos yuanes), las campanas sonaron y Po salió, rumbo a la gruta del dragón.

Nos quedamos en el salón de entrenamiento, lógicamente entrenando; pero unos minutos después llego Zeng, gritando una y otra vez:

"¡bandidos! ¡Bandidos! ¡ayuda!"

"¿Qué? Cálmate Zeng, ¿Dónde?"

"en la aldea de los músicos…"

"bien, gracias Zeng… Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, adelántense, yo iré por Po" luego salí corriendo a la gruta.

"¡Po!, bandidos; van hacia la aldea de los músicos" dije cuando llegué.

"peligro; dile a los músicos que toquen algo de acción, porque ahí les voy… descuide Shifu, dominaré la paz interior en cuanto regrese"

"no habrá tiempo para bocadillos" le dije, sabiendo que inmediatamente iría a la cocina.

"jaja… ¡bocadillos!... pfffff…. Espera… ¿en serio?"

Llegamos en unos minutos; nuestra estrategia era el sigilo, pero con Po… bien, el sigilo no existía…

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj juuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" gritó Po con emoción desde lo alto de una montaña "¡hay que hacer justicia!" dijo saltando al vacío, donde segundos después, Grulla lo atrapó y lo hizo caer junto a nosotros, nos colocamos en posición de batalla frente a los lobos que atacaban a los pobladores, sólo que Po cayó de espaldas y arruino la idea de dar '_miedo_', y cuando se puso de frente, los gritos de júbilo llenaron el aire.

"el guerrero dragón"

"sssssiiiiiiii"

"¡un panda! Eso es imposible" dijo el lobo que parecía ser el líder.

"mi puño tiene hambre de justicia" amenazó Po, pero en ese instante su estomago rugió "ese fue mi… puño" dijo un poco apenado.

"¡a ellos!" ordenó el lobo

"¡vamos!" dijo Po en un intento de orden.

Corrimos hacia el ejército de lobos, para contraatacar. Po esquivaba cuchillos, Mantis protegía a un conejo que no paraba de tocar su instrumento, Mono golpeaba a los lobos, Víbora evitaba recibir golpes de sus oponentes, y yo me dedicaba a dejar a los otros fuera de combate; en un momento aparecieron mas lobos, pero estos traían arcos, y comenzaron a dispararle a Po, Mantis lo salvó lanzando discos de metal que provocaron que las flechas rebotaran. Seguí esquivando y lanzando golpes, hasta que Po me llamó:

"¡Tigresa!" en ese momento me dirigí hacia él y lo ayudé a bloquear a los lobos, mientras que el hacia lo mismo, miré hacia arriba y noté que más lobos saltaban hacia nosotros, lancé a Po a la dirección de ellos y los atacó con lo que el llama 'pies de furia'; cuando cayó al piso, Grulla lo detuvo y él siguió golpeando lobos, luego nos gritó pidiendo ayuda. "Tigresa" dijo para que golpeara a los que él tenía enfrente "Mono" llamó para que aquel detuviese al lobo que lo atacaba "Víbora" ella se enroscó en su brazo y detuvo al oponente mas cercano "Mantis" dijo mientras ponía a un lobo en el piso para que Mantis lo golpeara "conejo" dijo finalmente, levantando al conejo que seguía sin dejar de tocar, al notar su error, lo bajó "a…. lo siento" se disculpó, golpeando al lobo contra el que peleaba.

El líder aulló y unos gorilas que estaban en la cima de una de las montañas que rodeaban al pequeño pueblo levantaron un par de cuerdas, de cuyos extremos colgaban todo tipo de utensilios de metal, desde campanas hasta casuelas.

"Grulla" llamó Po al notar lo que pasaba.

"allá voy" respondió Grulla, mientras se dirigía a cortar las cuerdas. Resultó que en una de ellas estaba atrapado un cerdo, por lo que Po se lanzo al vacío para atraparlo, lo alcanzó y después Víbora se enroscó en su pie para evitar que cayera, luego Mono tomo a Víbora de la cola, y yo lo agarre a el, sujetando mis pies entre las rocas, para jalarlos de vuelta a tierra.

"¿están bien todos?" preguntó Po, dirigiéndose a los pobladores, quienes gritaron de alegría y lo felicitaron, pero cuando nos distrajimos, un lobo se acerco y quiso atacar a Po, quien nos dijo con demasiada confianza "yo lo controlo" solo que por algún extraño motivo, bajó la guardia.

"¡Po!" le llamé la atención, aunque no me escuchó, y de cualquier manera, fue demasiado tarde, porque en ese instante el lobo le dio un martillazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera y me lanzara hacia atrás, Po, al caer ocasionó que los pobladores salieran literalmente volando; el lobo al irse solo se rió…

Cuando nos recuperamos un poco, le comenzamos a reclamar "¿estás bien?" fue la pregunta de Víbora.

"¿Qué paso?" dije yo.

"creo que vi… creo… ¡l-luego los veo!"

Supusimos que solo había perdido la concentración y que eso había sido todo, por lo que regresamos al palacio, donde cerca de una hora después, Po regreso de hablar con su papá, y luego Zeng apareció con una carta que entregó al maestro Shifu, quien poco después no habló de la carta:

"¿sabes quien es el maestro de la ciudad de Gongmen?" le preguntó a Po.

"¿el maestro Rhino Ciclón?" preguntó Po.

"si"

"¿verdugo de las diez mil serpientes del Valle de la Desdicha?" otra vez fue Po quien habló.

"esta muerto" respondió finalmente el maestro Shifu.

"wow, ¡que desdicha!" dijo Po con asombro.

"a-a-a eso es imposible" exclamó Grulla con incredulidad.

"su jornada defensiva es infalible ante toda técnica" respondí yo.

"no fue una técnica; lord Shen ha creado una nueva arma, una que respira fuego y escupe metal, si no la detenemos… este podría ser el fin… del kung fu…"

"¡pero si apenas entendí el Kung fu!" dijo Po con desesperación.

"y ahora debes salvarlo…. Vayan, destruyan esa arma y lleven a lord Shen ante la justicia" nos ordenó Shifu, con lo cual salimos corriendo.

"paz interior… paz interior… paz interior…" se iba repitiendo Po una y otra vez, no entendíamos por que, pero lo dejamos seguir, y cuando llegamos al pueblo, el señor Ping le llamó.

"¡Po!, Po" dijo una y otra vez "te traje algo para el viaje, empaqué comida para semanas, galletas, panes, vegetales y hasta empaque tus figuras de acción… ¿ves?" preguntó jugando con una replica mía en miniatura.

"jojojojo" se rió Mono

"oooooo… a si, pfff yo no se que son esas cosas, nunca los había visto en mi vida" se quejó Po, haciendo uso de su 'voz' de adulto; yo pensé que seria mejor dejarlos a solas, y jale a mono conmigo para que nos fuéramos "¡pa' ya rayaste a mi Tigresa!" escuché que Po le reclamaba a su padre.

Mono y yo nos alejamos para esperar a Po, sólo que se estaba tardando y era un laaargo viaje, por lo que mejor lo llamé.

"Po, debemos irnos"

"adiós" dijo tristemente a su padre, yo noté que el estaba triste, y probablemente preocupado por su hijo, así que hice un intento por levantarle el animo.

"descuide señor Ping, estaremos devuelta antes de que pueda decir fideos"

"…fideos…" lo escuche susurrar cuando habíamos avanzado apenas un par de metros.

"vamos chicos… rápido" gritó Po emocionado cuando llegamos a las montañas, pero segundos después "a…a….agh…"se estaba quejando del cansancio.

El viaje fue bastante largo, tuvimos que escalar las montañas, cruzar la zona mas helada de china, atravesar el desierto del Taklamakan y finalmente navegar por las costas del sur del país.

Justo a las 2 noches, el día en el que estábamos en la costa sur, todos dormíamos en el mismo barco, hasta que Po se despertó y por el ruidero que ese panda hacia, yo también me levanté; escuché que Po salía por la 'puerta' delantera, y yo, con tal de no molestarlo, salí por detrás y me subí al techo, escuchando sus pensamientos en voz alta, mientras el golpeaba el mástil del barco.

"paz interior paz interior paz interior paz interior!" grito tras darle más golpes al pobre trozo de madera.

"ejem" dije en un intento por llamar su atención.

"a…. am… estoy… entrenando" contesto, obviamente sin saber mentir.

"el mástil no es un digno oponente" respondí siguiéndole el juego, y bajando de un salto a la cubierta del bote "espero aquí" dije poniendo mi palma abierta frente a él.

"am… esta bien… ¡uy! que seriedad" respondió el panda, golpeando mi mano y al minuto siguiente "aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu" gritando de dolor mientras se escuchaba un eco en todo el lugar "creo que prefiero el mástil" se quejo sobando su mano.

"me disculpo, solía golpear los árboles del palacio para entrenar, ahora no siento nada" dije relajando mi postura y mirando mis palmas, que en ese momento efectivamente ya no sentían casi nada.

"eso es… severamente genial" exclamo Po con su típica voz de niñito asombrado.

"otra vez" dije retomando mi posición.

"Así que… ¿eso de golpear árboles por cuanto tiempo lo hiciste?" preguntó Po mientras golpeaba una y otra vez mis manos.

"veinte años" respondí secamente.

"veinte… veinte años iujjj…" dijo el, no se si debido a que era mucho tiempo o porque creyó que yo era mas joven.

"no hay un método mas… rápido para… ya sabes, no sentir nada" preguntó aún lanzando golpes.

"no… además, no creo que el estilo duro sea… lo tuyo" respondí tras haberlo tirado al piso y viendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba por el impacto.

"agh" dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Po... ¿Por qué estas aquí en realidad?" pregunte hincándome a su lado.

"acabo de descubrir que mi padre… no es mi padre" m… no había entendido a que se refería con ello.

"¿tu padre… el ganso?" pregunté, no muy segura de que Po hablara de el, es decir… ¿Qué no era demasiado obvio?

"ajá" murmuro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"debió ser una sorpresa enorme…" dije sarcásticamente.

"sip" bueno, esa no me la esperaba.

"¿… y eso te molesta…?" pregunte, sabiendo que algo le perturbaba.

"pfff… ¿bromeas? ¿Somos guerreros no? Nervios de acero, almas de platino… como tu… tan radical que ya no sientes nada" comentó Po al mismo tiempo que golpeaba mi hombro y se quejaba de dolor.

Yo no le presté mucha atención, porque sus palabras habían sido tan… ¿dolorosas?, no me esperaba que me dijeran que tenia 'nervios de acero' ni 'alma de platino' y mucho menos que me dijeran 'ya no sientes nada', creo que esa era la que mas me había dolido, no sentir nada… ¿pensaba que no tenia sentimientos?, ¿de verdad me veía tan fría?, si de algo estaba segura, era de que yo sentía mil y un cosas, ¿pero que mas daba?, ya a nadie le interesaba, mas que si acaso a Víbora, pero de allí en fuera, todos pensaban que yo no era nada mas que una maquina de pelea sin sentimientos, sin dolor, sin tristezas… contar la historia de mi vida no era mi pasatiempo favorito, pero Po era una excepción… debía saber que yo no era así… que yo no era tan… radical…

"yo solía…" termine diciéndole, pero me interrumpieron.

"¡hey!, ¿de qué están hablando?" pregunto Mantis.

"Po tiene traumas con su papi" dijo Víbora, quien probablemente ya había escuchado toda la conversación desde atrás de la cortina que teníamos como 'puerta'.

"yo tuve suerte… nunca tuve problemas con mi padre… tal vez porque mamá se lo comió antes de que yo naciera… no lo sé" dijo Mantis, medio riendo y medio lamentándose.

"¡Mantis!, esto no es sobre ti, Po es el que esta súper nervioso" Víbora habló, defendiendo a Po.

"yo no estoy súper nervioso…" respondió el panda.

"Po…" susurre mirando el horizonte.

"estoy súper… listo" comento tratando de no verse tan 'mal'.

"Po" repetí, subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz.

"¿Qué?" respondió al fin.

"ahí esta… la ciudad de Gongmen" dije mientras los demás levantaban la mirada para observarla.

Llegamos unos segundos después, y para evitar ser vistos, bajamos del barco cuando pasábamos bajo un puente, por el cual trepamos después para ocultarnos y tener una mejor vista del lugar, desde donde se veían cientos de lobos del ejercito de Shen.

_**Continuara…**_

**Y… no me despido, porque en cuanto termine de corregir mis horrores ortográficos del siguiente capitulo, lo subo. Así que… hasta dentro de unos minutos (espero).**


	8. Tonterías

**Como prometí, segundo capitulo del día!, no les digo mucho porque no tiene sentido, así que… continuemos con la historia.**

**Tonterías…**

**POV Tigresa…**

"el palacio de Shen, esta al otro lado de la ciudad" dije mirando el alto edificio que se alzaba en Gongmen.

"excelente, marcharemos al palacio y diremos que somos el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos, y que venimos a hacer justicia" exclamó Po mientras saltaba al otro lado de la barda que nos cubría, solo para que Mantis lo detuviera por el tobillo.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! Esta repleto de lobos" se quejó Mantis tras haber devuelto a Po a nuestro escondite.

"oye… ¿no es el que te dio el martillazo en la cara?" pregunto Grulla señalando al lobo de la ocasión anterior.

"ese sujeto no me cae bien" respondió el panda con enojo.

"tenemos que llegar a esa torre sin ser vistos por esos lobos" les dije antes de salir rumbo a otro tejado.

"¡entendido!... modo sigiloso" escuche a Po susurrar, ese sería un laaargo viaje…

Nosotros cinco atravesábamos por los tejados a gran velocidad, pero Po… Po era otra historia… sabíamos que su modo sigiloso no servia para nada, así que en cuanto notamos que no nos seguía, pregunté:

"¿Dónde esta Po?"

"¿como pudimos perderlo?"no necesité respuesta, pues abajo, un dragón de los que usan para los festivales, se movía torpemente, haciéndonos saber que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Po… solo moví mi cabeza y me sujete el puente de la nariz, respirando profundamente para no saltar y ahorcarlo en ese mismo momento…

En un intento por acercarnos a Po, bajamos y nos escondimos en una barda, viendo como Po hacia estallar cientos de fuegos artificiales… si así era su modo 'sigiloso', ya imaginarás como era el natural…

"aaa? ¿Amigos?" preguntó Po.

"hola Po" dijo Mono, recibiendo un golpe por parte del otro.

"lo siento" se disculpo el panda.

"con que… ¿modo sigiloso ehh?" pregunto Grulla.

"honestamente este no es mi modo mas fuerte" dijo Po.

"…este arroz esta crudo" todos alcanzamos a oír decir a uno de los lobos.

"cortaron todas mis ollas de metal para lord Shen" respondió una voz femenina.

"o cocinas mi arroz, o yo te cocino a ti…" respondió el lobo.

"discúlpeme, pero…"

"Po…tenemos que ayudarla" susurro Grulla, mientras Po respondía.

"¿Cómo esperan que cocine el arroz sin que nos vean?… esperen, tengo una mejor idea" e hizo que nos acercáramos al lobo, y con la punta de la lengua del dragón dentro del que estábamos, le llamó la atención con un "hola"

"hola" respondió el otro, el cual reaccionó unos segundos después, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Po había conseguido meterlo dentro del disfraz, y todos lo golpeamos para darle una 'lección'.

"liberaremos la ciudad y llevaremos a Shen ante la justicia" le dijo Po a la oveja, que segundos antes había sido atacada verbalmente por el lobo.

"necesitan ayuda" respondió ella.

"gracias valiente oveja, pero es muy peligroso, no te dejaré" dijo Po fingiendo un tono de voz de 'orden'.

"ooo… n-no yo- yo no, no es seguro hablar aquí…" replicó la oveja.

"claro" dijo Po, buscando un sitio mas seguro, pero como no lo halló, metió a la oveja dentro del dragón.

"me refiero a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, están en la cárcel de Gongmen, en el callejón del dragón negro" dijo ella una vez dentro de nuestro escondite.

"que ¿están vivos? Seguramente están en esa cárcel reuniendo inteligencia y trazando un plan para usar su barbarosidad para destruir el arma" dijo Po con emoción… "okey… vayamos… a… gracias oveja" agradeció antes de llevarnos por un conjunto de callecitas.

"¡hey! Detengan esa botarga" grito alguien tras nosotros, quienes al oírlo, salimos huyendo por donde pudimos, pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar que nos atacaran; usamos la misma estrategia que con el primer lobo, pero en una nos fallo y acabamos por lanzar a Mono fuera del traje; Mono regreso y nosotros, seguimos haciendo lo mismo con cuantos lobos nos topamos, hasta que en un momento, los lobos nos atraparon, afortunadamente fuimos rápidos, y logramos huir antes de que nos atravesaran con sus espadas.

"sepárense, busquen por todos lados" ordeno el lobo, mientras que nosotros (escondidos en barriles) nos íbamos de allí, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido.

"deben estar cerca, siento un escalofrío de Kung fu subir por mi espalda" susurró Po, mientras yo evitaba que saliera rodando por otro lado.

"a… lo siento Po, solo soy yo" dijo Víbora, saliendo desde adentro del barril en el que estaba Po.

"ahí esta, la prisión de Gongmen" avisé a los demás mientras señalaba al cartel que colgaba debajo de un trozo de madera.

Lanzamos un pequeño barril, con Mantis adentro, hacia los lobos que custodiaban la entrada a la prisión.

"¡aauu que tierno!" dijo uno de los lobos.

"¿tierno? Agh…" grito Mantis, ese era su 'punto debil', no quería que le dijeran ni pequeño, ni tierno ni lindo, ni adorable…

Una vez que los guardias quedaron inconscientes bajo un par de barriles, tire la puerta y entramos a la prisión, en donde tuvimos que atacar a mas lobos que custodiaban las celdas.

"bien hecho Po" le felicité cuando sin si quiera ver, logró asestarle un golpe a la cara de uno de los que se encontraban tras él.

"a la primera señal de peligro yo les avisare…ka-caw" dijo Mono imitando un sonido raro que jamás había escuchado.

"¿así como hace Grulla?" pregunto Po inocentemente.

"si" respondió Mono.

"a… disculpa, ¿Cuándo en la vida he hecho ese sonido?" se quejó Grulla.

"maestro Buey" llamó Po, buscando por todas las celdas del lugar "maestro…" no termino, porque cambio sui frase por "¡el feroz maestro Cocodrilo!… y el maestro Buey Tormenta" exclamó emocionado, mientras se pegaba a los barrotes de la celda en la que los había visto "estamos rescatado leyendas del kung fu, vamos a sacarlos de este yugo de la injusticia, debe haber una llave por aquí, uh no, no dejarían la llave por aquí…" dijo al mismo tiempo que sacudía los barrotes, en un vano intento por tirarlos.

"…" decidí ayudarlo, y tiré la puerta de una sola patada.

"¡bien! La encontraste" me dijo con emoción para después caminar al centro de la habitación que servia como recibidor y gritar con mas alegría "vámonos amigos, wiii… vamos a buscarte Shen… iuuujjuu" pero al notar que nadie lo seguía, el desconcierto se notó en su rostro "uh? Oigan, ¿nos vamos o no?… ¿nos alcanzan allá?… digo, quieren recuperar su ciudad ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto que si!, pero si enfrentamos a Shen…" dijo el maestro Buey "usará su arma contra la ciudad" dijo mientras entre el y el maestro Cocodrilo levantaban los barrotes y los devolvían a su lugar.

"¿Qué dice? ¿Protege a la ciudad de Gongmen al no proteger a la ciudad de Gongmen?, Si todos luchamos juntos…" sugirió Po, pero fue interrumpido.

"entonces el arma nos matará a todos" se quejó nuevamente el maestro Buey.

"¿a si? Pues usaremos…" se metió a la celda "un ataque sorpresa… entraremos ahí y…" intentó Po.

"…ahí serán frenados" terminó el maestro Cocodrilo, mientras volvían a sacar a Po de la celda y el maestro Buey conseguía hacer que los barrotes se incrustaran en las paredes, para así evitar que alguien entrara o saliera "el arma es irrefrenable" dijo el cocodrilo.

"nada es irrefrenable mas que yo cuando los freno a ustedes cuando me dicen que algo es irrefrenable…" comentó Po, mientras entraba por debajo de los barrotes, pues al haberlos atascado con las paredes, ahora podía girar.

Con un par de movimientos, Po consiguió entrar a la celda y sacar al maestro Buey, quien de nuevo entró, y en un intento por sacar a Po, lanzo al maestro cocodrilo fuera de la celda, haciendo que quedara frente a mi con una cara de 'yo no tengo nada que ver' y tocara la puerta, para que lo dejasen regresar.

"maestro Buey… no pienso dejar que se queden en esta celda"

"a ver si puedes sacarme" dijo el maestro Buey, sacando a Po, a quien yo atrapé y puse de vuelta en el piso.

"¿vieron eso? Eso es ser bárbaro…" me elogió Po, "vamos, ¿que paso con ser héroes?"

"el único héroe en esta ciudad, ya está muerto" habló el maestro Cocodrilo, refiriéndose a su recientemente muerto compañero y amigo.

La puerta comenzó a girar, e hizo que los tres quedaran atrapados, pero al detenerse, resultó que Po había sido quien terminó adentro, y los maestros afuera.

"Lo que dije, no me vas a sacar de esta celda" dijo el buey, pero al notar que estaba afuera, se quedó sin palabras.

La puerta de la celda se cayó, y Po celebró su pequeña victoria "siiiiii… ¡wuju! bueno, vámonos"

"quiero la cama de arriba" dijo el maestro Cocodrilo, mientras ambos caminaban a otra celda y la cerraban tras de ellos.

"es hora de rendirnos panda, el Kung fu esta muerto" dijo finalmente el maestro Buey.

"yo- yo- uh" todos nos quedamos congelados por esas palabras, habíamos crecido con sus 'grandes' historias de compañerismo y unión, no podíamos creer que fuesen ellos quienes lo dijeran "ust…. Kung fu mue… ¡bien!, ustedes se quédense en esta celda del miedo, con barrotes hechos de desesperanza, y sol tres comidas al día de…vergüenza"

"con desesperación para postre" terminó el maestro Cocodrilo.

"venceremos a Shen, y le demostraremos a todos los que tienen hambre de justicia y de honor, que el kung fu sigue vivo" dijo Po en un intento de discurso.

"¡si…!" festejo uno de los prisioneros.

Al parecer la idea de Po había servido, pues hizo que los maestros miraran el piso, apenados; pero en eso, un par de lobos y su jefe se metieron a la prisión, interrumpiendo nuestra tranquilidad.

"¡Mono!" se quejo Po.

"…ka-caw…" canturreó Mono, intentando arreglar su descuido.

"tu… eres mío" dijo Po con enojo, dirigiéndose al jefe lobo.

"¿te digo que mas es tuyo?… mi puño en tu esponjadita cara de peluche" en un movimiento, Grulla y Mono cayeron sobre los otros dos lobos, y los hicieron desmayarse, luego el jefe se echo a correr tras decir un "uh ho" él salio a la calle y subió a una carretilla que servia como transporte, y le dijo al antílope que conducía: "sácame de aquí"

"si señor" respondió velozmente el antílope, mientras corría con toda la rapidez que sus patas le permitían, corrimos tras de el, nosotros cinco por la acera y Po en una carretilla que se había encontrado, consiguiendo que mono le gritara emocionado:

"ve Po, ve…"

Perseguir a ese lobo era difícil, porque cambiaba de dirección constantemente, y Po, al no poder girar por si mismo, tenia que recibir ayuda de Víbora.

"piérdelo" ordenó el lobo.

"si señor" respondió de nuevo el antílope, pero como su estrategia no funcionó, el lobo lo tomo por los cuernos y lo lanzó hacia Po y hacia nosotros gritando:

"cuidado" afortunadamente, Po logró esquivarlo, y nosotros solo tuvimos que movernos un par de pasos al lado contrario.

"¡oye! eso no se hace" se quejó Po.

"prueba esto" dijo el lobo, mientras tiraba las cajas, bolsas y a los mismos comerciantes del andador por el que atravesamos, provocando así un desastre por el que Po apenas logró pasar, y del que nosotros rescatamos a los ciudadanos para evitar que se lastimaran "¿Qué tal algo pequeño?" preguntó el jefe, tomando una cuna llena de conejitos bebé.

"oh no" dijo Po antes de que el otro le lanzara los conejitos a la cara, ocasionando que dejara de ver y cambiara de camino y subiera a un puente sin terminar, y luego en una maniobra evasiva, subiera al tejado de una casa.

"lo perdimos" dije cuando dejé de verlo, pero sus gritos comenzaron a oírse en todo el lugar, proviniendo de los techos de las casas, de uno de los cuales acabaron cayendo en un par de alambres que sostenían algunas lámparas, y Po al notar que estaba por chocar con el edificio de enfrente, gritó:

"Grulla" llamo "ten" le pidió, lanzando a los conejitos hasta él, quien fácilmente los atrapó; Po chocó y cayó al piso, con la carretilla rota, consiguió mantener el equilibrio sobre una rueda y un palo, con el cual apenas y avanzaba, por lo que estuvo por perder al lobo "¡chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos empújenme!" pidió el panda con desesperación.

"Mantis, ahora" le dije, ya que ambos íbamos a la misma altura, y la idea era que me lanzara volando, para que yo pudiese empujar a Po y conseguir que avanzara mas velozmente, al grado de que incluso dejo un rastro de fuego tras de si.

Perdimos de vista a Po, pero escuchábamos los quejidos de dolor de aquel lobo; finalmente llegamos a donde el estaba, pues vimos que ambos habían salido volando por los aires, y al encontrarlos, descubrimos a Po balbuceando un par de palabras y a punto de caer, afortunadamente lo alcance a sujetar, y de igual manera hayamos al lobo aplastado contra el piso de… donde fuera que nos encontráramos.

"¡si!, ¡saborea la derrota!; déjame decirte algo… la próxima vez que te enfrentes a un panda, es mejor que traigas todo un ejér…. " Se calló en cuanto vio que docenas de lobos no rodeaban.

"creo que nadie te dijo… que si te metes con el lobo… te tocan los colmillos" dijo el jefe, levantándose del suelo y golpeando a Po "ya te di dos veces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" pregunto burlonamente, pero lo siguiente jamás lo vimos venir.

"…nos rendimos" fue su grandiosa idea, y así uno a uno nos esposaron, a Grulla incluso trataron de callarlo, porque intentó de dar un discurso de libertad.

"pueden encadenar mi cuerpo, pero jamás encadenaran mi…" le pusieron una cadena en el cuello que le corto la respiración "espíritu de guerrero" finalizó con una voz bastante graciosa.

"hey, no olviden al chiquito" dijo Po, sosteniendo a Mantis en su puño.

"¿acabas de llamarme…?" preguntó Mantis bastante enojado, pero es no evitó que lo metieran en una pequeña jaula metálica.

"Po ¡¿Qué haces?!" le reclame, dudando de su muy 'brillante' plan.

"confía en mi, tengo un pla-a-aauu" se quejo cuando le pusieron un par de esposas, "no es cierto… ¿esposas de acupresión de 8 puntos?, como las que usaba Tai Lung; mientras mas te mueves, mas te aprietan…" dijo Po totalmente emocionado, mientras que con un gancho, lo jalaban y lo hacían caer "… ¡estas son las mejores esposas!" exclamó, terminando su discurso sobre esposas.

Después nos hicieron levantarnos y caminar al palacio, estaba preocupada, efectivamente la idea era entrar al palacio, pero no de esa manera… entramos al patio principal, y no aguanté mas, si Po no iba a decirme la verdad, al menos debía asegurarme de que no hacia ninguna tontería o estupidez.

"espero que esto resulte mejor que tu plan de cocinar arroz en tu estómago, comiéndolo crudo y bebiendo agua hirviendo" dije recordándole los errores que había cometido por no pensar antes en las consecuencias.

"¡este plan es diferente a ese plan!" respondió.

"¿en qué?" pregunte, gruñéndole al lobo que me apuntaba con su lanza mientras caminaba.

"porque este va a funcionar" contestó, mientras caíamos en una zanja, donde al final de ella, había un martillo… el martillo del maestro Rhino Ciclón, nos quedamos anonadados, no creíamos que fuese cierto, pero la prueba estaba frente a nosotros; el jefe lobo se acercó al martillo, y burlonamente lo tocó, diciendo:

"sigan caminando"

Pasamos por la puerta del frente, la cual nos reveló un sitio lleno de escaleras, con el piso cubierto de una alfombra roja, y con varios adornos, también de color rojo.

"mi viejo enemigo… ¡escaleras!" se quejó Po.

Nos tomó un largo rato avanzar, pues Po se detenía a respirar cada cinco escalones, hasta que finalmente un gorila se hartó y decidió llevarlo en su espalda; cerca de treinta minutos después, llegamos al último piso, donde un pavo real blanco y una cabra nos esperaban.

"agh… gracias por llevarme los últimos pisos" le ayudé a levantarse, pues el gorila lo había lanzado directamente al piso. Uno de los guardias me apuntaba con una lanza, me harté y acabé por quitársela de una patada, causando que se clavara en uno de los pilares. "vomité un poquito en el tercer piso, alguien va a tener que limpiarlo; ¿no tienen un conserje del mal o algo así?"

"saludos panda. Nos conocemos al…" empezó Shen, quizá pensando que Po sería educado y respondería.

"hola ¿Qué hay?" le interrumpió Po.

"… ¿Qué…hay?" respondió el pavo real.

"m… creciste mucho mas de lo que creí… fuerte… saludable" dijo la cabra, examinando a Po, mas cerca de lo que me… le hubiera gustado.

"mire… no sé quien sea, pero por favor hágase a un lado señor" pidió Po.

"es una señora" le susurró Víbora.

"ooo… lo siento, la barba me despistó, es engañosa" se disculpó.

"ya basta de tonterías, tráiganme a los prisioneros" ordenó Shen, mientras nos empujaban hacia el centro del salón.

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo!, por hoy he cumplido, espero actualizar mañana o pasado, así no les doy una espera taaan larga, hasta la próxima ;).**


	9. Relámpagos

**Hola, disculpen por no cumplir (:S), la conexión se me va, se supone que ya la arreglan a mas tardar una semana, pero esa semana empezó hace casi un año porque cada que pido que me ayuden, me la cambian y dicen: dentro de ocho días, dentro de ocho días, dentro de ocho días y no mas nada. Total, aprovecho los pocos minutos en los que funciona para poder actualizar.**

**Reviews:**

**jeffersongongora****: jaja, bien, aquí está esa parte, pero sus sentimientos se ven mas en el capitulo que le sigue a éste, aunque de cualquier manera hay una que otra cosa importante.**

**Natigresa****: XD, gracias!, estuvo difícil dibujarla, pero al final lo logré, ya hoy subo los dibujos de los 2 capítulos anteriores, espero que te gusten.**

**maestra vibora****: que genial que te agrade!. Hum… hoy volveré a enviarlo, quizá no te llegó por lo de mi 'maravillosa' conexión a Internet.**

**fanatico z****: AAAAAAAAAA!, te juro que casi grito cuando vi que me habías dejado un review, como dije en tu fic, me haz inspirado para comenzar a escribir. Jaja, la idea era llamar la atención y formar dudas en el capitulo 1, para que quisieran leer los demás y saber que es lo que pasa después, creo que funcionó XD. Espero que disfrutes esta historia, te dedico el capitulo que mas te guste ;).**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 9**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Kung fu panda (de lo contrario ya sería millonaria).**

**Relámpagos**

**POV Tigresa…**

"basta de tonterías, tráiganme a los prisioneros" ordenó Shen mientras nos jalaban hacia el centro del salón.

"listos amigos, mantengan los ojos abiertos por… el ¡arma!" dijo Po, pues había hallado una especie de tubo metálico con dibujos a su alrededor, pensó que esa era el arma y la destruyó con un par de patadas. Nos quedamos viéndolo con la vergüenza reflejada en nuestros rostros, pero no dijimos nada, es mas, Grulla hasta se cubrió la cara con su sombrero para evitar sentir pena ajena. "¡si!, ¡lo logramos!, la kung fu-ndí ¿vieron eso? wwhhooaa" dijo impresionado, pues lo que encontró frente a el era mucho mas grande que el pequeño modelo que había destruido; un gorila nos lanzó junto a Po, mientras Shen reía y preguntaba sarcásticamente:

"¿de verdad crees que este es el guerrero destinado a vencerme?"

"no lo creo… yo se que es el" respondió la cabra.

"ay, ¡míralo!; toda una vida para planear su venganza y llega a mi… de rodillas" se burló.

"¿una vida? No no no no, no lo planeé una vida; oímos del maestro Rhino hace unos días y vinimos a vengarlo" respondió Po.

"¿no vienes a vengar otra cosa?" preguntó la cabra.

"pues si; todas las ollas y bandejas que hurtaste, vas las vas a devolver"

"¿y nada mas?" insistió la señora.

"probablemente hizo otras cosas malas en su vida, no se ¿Qué mas hiciste?" preguntó Po inocentemente.

En ese momento sentí que algo se movía tras de mi, volteé de reojo y vi que Víbora trataba de forzar la cerradura de mis esposas.

"… ¡no lo sabes!..." dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué cosa?" Shen se comenzó a reír "¿de que te ríes?" preguntó Po contrariado.

"de eso, de lo que evidentemente no sabes"

"¡esta bien, ya basta de adivinanzas! ¿Podrían decírmelo de una vez?; primero llegamos y el arma es una miniatura, sorpresa, ¡es grande! Y la señora, que creí que era un señor…" Shen sacó un cuchillo y le apuntó a la cara.

"la única razón por la que sigas con vida, es que encuentro tu estupidez un poco… divertida"

"gracias, pero tu maldad me parece sumamente molesta"

"¿Quién te haz creído, panda?"

"¿y quién crees que soy, pavo real?" extrañamente ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, dejándonos completamente desconcertados "¿p-porque nos reímos?" pregunto Po entre risas.

"apunten" ordenó el ave dejando de reír, mientras nos apuntaban con el cañón y abrían las ventanas que teníamos detrás...

Sentí de nuevo culpabilidad… aquella que desde hacia tiempo me acompañaba, 'debí ser mas inteligente' pensaba internamente, estaba por cerrar los ojos, pero escuché un par de palabras que me hicieron recuperar la dignidad y el honor, por lo que puse atención y observé.

"¡fuego!" gritó Shen, pero nada ocurrió "ya… enciendan esa… cosa" dijo desesperado.

"ya lo hice" replico el jefe lobo, quien intentaba encender el mechero. Varias veces pasó lo mismo, encendía la mecha y se apagaba sin motivo aparente, hasta que Mantis tomo la vara con la que intentaban prender el mechero y gritó:

"¡teman al insecto!" Shen volteo a ver la jaula que Po traía en las manos, y notó que el insecto que estaba dentro, solo era una de las muñequitas de Po; escuché un ligero 'clic', y sin dudarlo me lancé al ataque, logramos deshacernos de todas las esposas y nos colocamos en posición de ataque.

"destruyan el arma" dijo Po, mientras me llamaba "Tigresa" para que dando un salto en su espalda, cayera sobre el arma y esta hiciera palanca para salir volando, y que después Mantis la lanzara a la planta baja.

Destruimos el cañón, pues este no resistió la caída; imaginamos que Po ya se habría deshecho de Shen, pero cuando se me ocurrió voltear, noté que tenia la misma cara que cuando fuimos a la aldea de los músicos, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

"estabas ahí…" susurró Po.

"si, yo estuve ahí" respondió Shen, aprovechando la distracción del panda para salir huyendo por la ventana.

"¡dejaste que Shen escapara!" le reclamé en cuanto volvió en si.

"bueno, al menos destruimos el arma" comentó Mantis, tratando de elevar nuestro ánimo, pero volteamos al frente y nos topamos con varias bolas de fuego que salían desde una fabrica de la ciudad "a no…. tiene muchas mas" acabó por decir Mantis.

Esos proyectiles impactaron en el edificio, y ocasionaron que saliéramos volando hacia atrás, todos ilesos, bueno, a excepción de Grulla, quien dijo en voz alta:

"¡mi ala!" mientras la levantaba y notaba que esta estaba quemada.

"ayúdanos Po" le pedí, pero no consiguió llegar, porque se cayó en el hueco que la primer arma había dejado sobre el piso "cuidado" le dije, pero fue tarde, el ya había caído, aunque Víbora se dio cuenta y fue a rescatarlo.

"¡Po!" dijo alcanzando a sujetarlo por el tobillo "ayúdenme" le pidió a Mantis

"no, bájalo, usen las cuerdas" les dije, mientras Po, Mono, Mantis y Víbora se sujetaban de unas cuerdas con faroles que colgaban en el centro del edificio; yo cargué a Grulla y lo llevé hasta abajo, saltando de piso en piso; Po se estrelló contra el piso, y parecía que estaba preocupado por algo "Po, levántate necesitas concentrarte" le pedí, ayudándole a pararse.

"lo se, lo se" me respondió, recuperando algo de la poca atención que tenía; corrimos hacia la salida, pero nos la bloquearon, así que Po se paniqueó "¡nos atrapo!"

"por acá" dije, planeando una nueva ruta de escape, llegamos al primer piso y abrí una pared para ver que podíamos hacer, pero desafortunadamente un grupo de lobos arqueros nos disparo fechas en llamas "atrás" les ordené mientras bloqueaba y desviaba flechas con mis manos, vi una mejor ruta y retrocedí un poco, deteniendo sin inmutarme una flecha que casi me da en el rostro "la única salida es subir" les dije, jalando a Po y sin prestar atención a sus rostros de desesperación.

"¿que?" escuché que preguntaron, pero ya era muy tarde, pues ya había subido un piso con ayuda de Po, así seguimos mientras la torre colapsaba de lado.

"¡a la cima!" les dije, indicando que mi plan era saltar.

"vamos, sigan avanzando" animó Víbora.

"aquí vamos" se dijo Po en voz alta.

Caímos suavemente sobre los tejados de las casas, y logramos perder a Shen y a sus guardias, escuché un aullido, y consideré que era mejor bajar del techo y caminar por las calles.

"por aquí" les indique una ultima vez antes de llegar al callejón del dragón negro y entrar de nuevo a la prisión, en la que Po tropezó con las escaleras.

"eres tu… ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Hay un caos afuera! ¿No ibas a detener a Shen?" preguntó el maestro Buey, que seguía dentro de su celda.

"si" dijo Mono, mientras todos lo mirábamos.

"oigan, por favor, ténganme un poco de fe, yo esperaba que huyera, porque fue un truco, un plan, yo quería…. Descubrir sus planes… mas" dijo Po tartamudeando y haciéndonos sentir cada vez mas molestos con él.

"eso no tiene sentido" dijo finalmente Mantis.

"¿no?, claro que si" se defendió el panda.

"¡Po!, la verdad, ¿Qué paso?" pregunté en un tono enojado.

"¿de que hablas?... N-no se de que hablas, bueno… si, esta bien, me distraje"

"¡la verdad!" le repetí.

"…" no hubo respuesta alguna, estaba tan molesta con él, pero no porque hubiera dejado ir a Shen, si no porque había puesto en peligro su propia vida, y si iba a seguir sin decirme por qué o sin proponer soluciones a su problema, seria mejor que se quedara.

"bien, ellos te mantendrán lejos del peligro" le dije mirando a los maestros que seguían en su nueva celda.

"muy lejos" respondieron ellos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó totalmente anonado.

"te quedas aquí" le anuncié dando la vuelta y caminando rumbo a la salida.

"es- esperen, tengo que vol…" empezó, pero lo detuve, girando rápidamente y rugiéndole, para hacerle entender que no cambiaria de opinión; todo el mundo sabía que si yo llegaba a tal extremo, era capaz de mucho, así que era mejor hacer caso.

"¡te quedas aquí!" le grité, conciente de que todos en esa prisión estaban expectantes de lo que haría a continuación.

"¡que si voy!, no puedes detenerme" dijo él, avanzando un par de pasos, solo para que yo, con un solo movimiento, lo hiciera girar y volver a su lugar "¡no vale! No estaba listo esta vez" se quejó.

"amigos… ¡no!" pidió Víbora, sabiendo que Po me estaba sacando de quicio y podría terminar dañándolo.

"lista" dije, poniéndome en posición de ataque, Po intentó de nuevo, pero lo hice regresar; una y otra vez se repitió lo mismo, hasta que Víbora le pidió a Po:

"¡quédate ahí!"

"¡tengo que ir a buscarlo!" repitió Po.

"¡dime por qué!" le ordené.

"estuvo ahí…" empezó, su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar "… ¿si?, el pavo real estuvo ahí; la ultima vez que vi a mis padres, el sabe lo que pasó, de donde vengo… quien soy"

Esas dos frases comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza, de donde vengo… ¿Quién soy? Yo siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, era la única de mi especie que había visto en toda mi vida, pero jamás imaginé que eso le hubiese pasado a alguien aparte de mi… sabía lo que se sentía despertar cada día con la misma pregunta… ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Por qué me dejaron?; sin embargo no podía permitirle ir, ¿y si se lastimaba? O peor… ¡no!, no lo permitiría de nuevo, mis amigos no sufrirían otra vez por lo mismo, simplemente no lo podía hacer, dolía tanto saber que por tu culpa tus seres queridos casi mueren, y esa era una sensación que si bien hasta el día de hoy no he podido olvidar, tampoco me podía permitir volver a experimentar…

"escucha… voy a ir" dijo Po poniéndose de pie "tengo que saber… los radicales no entienden eso…"

No entienden eso… yo no era una maquina de pelea sin sentimientos, también me dolía no saber nada de mi pasado, ocultar mis emociones siempre lo hacia, pero no quería decir que no sintiera, ¡vaya!, ¿pero que pensaba ese panda tonto?, siempre sentía… desde que el sol amanecía hasta que la luna iluminaba el cielo, sentía dolor… tristeza… desesperación… esa manera en la que solo fingía que los sentimientos no existían dentro de mi… solo era un escudo tras el que ocultarme… no mi verdadera forma de ser… también yo sentí ganas de llorar… las manos me empezaron a temblar… ¿Por qué yo? ¿De verdad era tan fría y maldita como todos me describían? Radical… fría… sin sentimientos, eso es ser una guerrera perfecta… esas frases me las repetía Shifu cada que me veía llorar, si bien no era para herirme, si habían hecho daño dentro de mi… 'no llorar, no llorar' me repetí mentalmente, quise saltar sobre el panda y hacerle entender que yo no era así, que me había confundido… sin embargo al avanzar, hice algo que ni siquiera yo esperaba…

"¡Tigresa no!" gritó Víbora, intentando evitar que dañara a Po, pero en lugar de ello me encontré a mi misma abrazándolo… muestras de afecto… no me gustaban, pero debía darle a entender a Po que yo si sentía, que no era una simple guerrera perfecta.

"¡los radicales si entendemos!" le susurré, conteniendo mis lagrimas "pero no veré morir a mi amigo" terminé diciéndole, separándome de el y poniendo mi pata sobre su hombro, lo mire una vez mas a esos bellos ojos color jade, sin saber si podría regresar con vida para verlos una vez mas… "nos vamos" dije regresando a mi tono de voz habitual.

"oye… ¿Qué hay de mi? Tampoco me verías morir" se quejó Grulla, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente crecidito como para cuidarse solo, así que me negué.

"no seas llorón" le contesté avanzando fuera de la prisión.

"y… ya volvió" dijo Mono burlándose de mi.

"¡rápido!" ordene una vez que salimos.

"¿rápido?" comenzó Mantis "¿pero a donde vamos?"

"al sitio en el que se supone que está Shen"

"¿te refieres a donde tiene las armas?" preguntó Grulla.

"si"

Corrimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde olía fuertemente a quemado, no nos detuvimos cuando vimos a los guardias, seguimos avanzando hasta un sitio donde escondernos, justo tras unos barriles. Pensaba que hacer, cuando vi que cargaban otra arma dentro de ese lugar, supuse que seria su fabrica.

"si todas esas armas salen del edificio, China caerá" les dije cuando cerraron las puertas.

"derribemos el edificio" sugirió Víbora.

"oigan… miren esto" dijo mantis, quien estaba parado sobre uno de los barriles y frotaba sus tenazas mientras salían chispas de fuego que le explotaron en la cara "agh… funcionará" dijo notablemente adolorido "no siento la cara" se quejó.

"bien, usemos esto" respondí al darme cuenta de que esos barriles contenían pólvora.

Conseguimos una carreta y la llenamos con la pólvora, Mono, Mantis, y Grulla se subieron en ella, mientras yo la empujaba por el camino que estaba frente al edificio. Corrí rápidamente, Víbora consiguió una lámpara y la lanzamos sobre la carreta para encenderla, me detuve y lo demás se bajaron, finalmente salimos del edificio gritando:

"obsequio de año nuevo" dijo Mono.

"espero que les guste porque no hay devoluciones" le siguió Mantis.

"uuuuuuuuuoooooooooo" escuché gritar a una voz familiar… demasiado familiar.

"¡¿Po?!" pregunté con preocupación y enojo "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¡devuélvanlo!, ¡devuélvanlo!" gritó Mono como loco mientras todos tratábamos de apagar los barriles, pero era casi imposible, porque los lobos nos rodearon y comenzaron a atacar, uno se dirigió directamente a mi… le gruñí, no estaba de humor para esto.

Logramos contener a los lobos y salimos rápidamente hacia arriba, donde estaba Po.

"los detendremos, tu corre" me dijo Mantis, lo cual obedecí y seguí subiendo, pero un gorila se me atravesó, clave mis garras en el piso y le rugí, esto no podía ser posible…

Lograba contenerlo sin mucha dificultad, pero desafortunadamente para mi, él era muy resistente y parecía que mis golpes no le dolían, miré hacia donde estaba Po, estaba por caer a un pozo de metal fundido… lo miré con desesperación, no iba a llegar… afortunadamente su voz se volvió a escuchar, no le puse atención, solo seguí luchando para correr hacia él.

"¡Po!" le grité cuando los lobos lo rodearon, logré quitárselos de encima "Po, ¡aléjate de él!" le pedí intentando correr tras el, pero no lo logré porque el gorila me agarro por detrás y me impidió huir.

Po logro detener a Shen, pero este se libero y se paro sobre un arma que estaba tras el y la encendió…

Por simple instinto saque mis garras y se las clave al gorila, éste grito de dolor y me soltó, salí corriendo hacia Po, solo faltaban un par de pasos… pero el arma fue disparada y le dio directamente a él… la velocidad del proyectil me envió hacia atrás, se hizo un hueco en la pared y se escuchó un relámpago en la distancia…

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo, jaja, a partir de aquí ya son capítulos mas inventados, así que espero que les haya gustado. No creo poder actualizar el domingo, estaré fuera de casa, tengo torneo de karate XD (deséenme suerte), así que quizá lo haga hasta el lunes. Adiós.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	10. El inicio

**Hola. Aghh estoy enojada!, ayer no pude actualizar y resulta que ni al torneo fui, por que como el viernes no estuve en casa, mi abuela fue a recoger la ficha de inscripción y no nos dijo que día era, total que como yo andaba bien confiada de que era ayer, nos quedamos afuera por todo el sábado, y cuando regresamos y vimos la ficha, resulta que el torneo fue el mismo sábado, ahorita que me vaya a clase me van a regañar :S… tenía ganas de ir…**

**Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Así que… respondo reviews:**

**Natigresa: a final de cuentas no tuvo sentido… aunque te lo agradezco!, ojala que esa suerte se me quede para el siguiente torneo :D.**

**maestra vibora****: mil y un gracias amiga!, que genial. Para escribirlo, yo andaba viendo la película por Internet y escribiéndola, solo que la vi o escuché (¿Cómo se dirá?) en inglés y… ahí me tienes haciendo traducciones jaja!. Me quedó la duda, ¿si te llegó el link?**

**jeffersongongora****: siiii!. Es tan tierno… jaja, todo a su paso. Pero si, la niña es de Po. Por cierto, me haz recordado algo importante… (Lee lo que sigue).**

_**Atención a todos!: **_**jaja, espero que lean esto, porque… necesito ayuda para encontrar un nombre de niña. Si, aun no encuentro uno interesante, así que… estoy abierta a opciones, hoy busco alguno y en el próximo capitulo publico las opciones para que voten por el que mas les agrade.**

**Les advierto que la parte interesante comienza aquí, así que… demos la historia como realmente iniciada ;)**

**Sin mas que decir… disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece Kung fu panda, solo me divierto con sus personajes.**

**El inicio…**

**POV Tigresa…**

Por simple instinto saqué mis garras y se las clavé al gorila, éste gritó de dolor y me soltó, salí corriendo hacia Po, solo faltaban un par de pasos… pero el arma fue disparada y le dio directamente a él… la velocidad del proyectil me envió hacia atrás, se hizo un hueco en la pared y se escuchó un relámpago en la distancia…

"¡NNOO!" grité con desesperación. Tres lobos me llegaron por detrás y me sujetaron con cadenas, ya ni siquiera me resistí….

Me deje caer de rodillas y ellos me arrastraron… 'no hay manera de que haya sobrevivido' me dije una y otra vez, escuché que Víbora me grito pidiendo ayuda, pero mis oídos eran sordos, solo escuchaban una y otra vez la misma frase: 'es tu culpa'.

Nos llevaron a una prisión, no era la misma en la que habíamos estado hacia un rato, esta estaba bajo la fábrica. Me aventaron a una celda y la cerraron tras de mi, a los demás los metieron juntos en la celda de enfrente.

Había un hueco en el techo por el que se colaba la luz de los relámpagos y la de la luna, estaba justo debajo de la abertura, así que la lluvia se coló y mojó mi pelaje, me dejé caer de lado, recostada y envuelta en cadenas, pasé cerca de una hora así, sin escuchar nada mas que el caer de las gotas, hasta que:

"¿T-Tigresa?" me llamó Víbora, no le respondí.

"¿Tigresa estas bien?" preguntó Mono.

"tenemos que salir de aquí… si no detenemos a Shen, será el fin de toda China" dijo Mantis.

"vamos Tigresa, hay que salir; te necesitamos" dijo Grulla.

Ignoré sus palabras, por primera vez en años comencé a llorar, no contuve mis lagrimas, solo las deje correr libremente por mis mejillas, no me movía, no gritaba, no hablaba… pero no por eso dejaba de sentir un hueco en mi alma, de nuevo por mi culpa había puesto a alguien en peligro, pero esta vez no tenía el consuelo de que le podría pedir perdón o verlo una vez mas, ésta vez… él había muerto. Traté de dejar de llorar, pero no funcionó, sólo empeoró las cosas y causó que me sintiera peor, estaba triste, herida, sola…, y para empeorar las cosas, de nuevo esa voz se escucho en mi cabeza…

"_sabes lo que quieres_" dijo esa voz que rara vez escuchaba.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin saber porque la podía oír.

"_deseas venganza_" continuó aquella.

"…" no supe que decir.

"_y yo puedo dártela…, solo déjame hacerlo_" me dijo.

"¿?" la duda seguía presente en mi.

"_déjame controlarte_" era un hecho… esto no podía ser bueno.

"¿q-quien eres?"

"_por ahora eso no importa… solo déjame ayudarte…_"

Escuche que abrían la celda y entraban, un gorila me levantó, le miré la cara y me di cuenta de que era el mismo que me había detenido… no sé como, pero el minuto siguiente no recuerdo lo que paso, aunque sé que cuando reaccioné, mis cadenas estaban en el piso, el gorila estaba dentro de la celda, gritando de dolor, y yo estaba afuera, luchando contra los guardias que llegaron al escuchar tanto ruido, me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y de nuevo me dejé caer… nada me importaba en ese momento, miré hacia arriba, escuché un último relámpago y sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza, dejándome inconciente.

Desperté atada de manos a un par de postes, con los demás amarrados a mi, colgábamos de dichos postes, dentro de un barco que zarpaba por el río que iba al puerto, era demasiado tarde… había fallado.

"saben amigos… nunca creí que moriría así, siempre quise conocer a una buena chica, sentar cabeza… y que ella me comiera" dijo mantis dentro de la jaula en la que lo habían metido "que triste…"

"no nos demos por vencidos, Po hubiera querido que fuéramos fuertes… radicales, ¿no… Tigresa?" preguntó Mono; no le respondí, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo… esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de él, 'radical', de no haber sido por mi…

"lord Shen" llamó el jefe lobo "¿Qué hacemos con el puente?" dijo cuando delante de los barcos, un puente impedía el paso.

"nada se interpone en mi camino" y con esas palabras, Shen disparo hacia los ciudadanos, eso me hizo enojar demasiado, no toleraba a los malditos que solo abusaban de los mas débiles…

"eres un cobarde" le grité, tratando de zafarme de las cadenas, me rendí y miré hacia arriba, ese era… "¿Po?"

"¿cuantas veces tengo que matar al mismo sucio panda?" pregunto Shen, visiblemente enojado, mientras Po inició un discurso que nadie escuchó "¿Qué?" él siguió hablando y hablando, mientras Shen solo se preguntaba "¿Qué?" Po lanzó un sombrero que tenía, quizá era para usarlo como arma, pero… le falló "¿eso es todo?" preguntó Shen al ver que el sombrero caía sobre los tejados "¡apunten!" ordenó él "¿listos?" sin embargo no podían dispararle, porque se movía de un lado al otro, impidiendo que le apuntaran directamente "ya dispárenle" hasta que Po subió al barco y provocó un desorden entre los lobos, todos sonreímos por verlo con vida "ataquen" dijo el pavo real, mientras Po peleaba y nos lanzaba un hacha.

"Mono" le llamé, dándole a entender que la tomara, lo cual consiguió y con ello nos liberó, saltamos hacia Po y le comenzamos a ayudar "impresionante guerrero dragón, ¿Cuál es el plan?" le pregunté.

"paso uno, liberar a los cinco" respondió.

"¿Cuál es el paso dos?" preguntó Víbora con preocupación.

"la verdad no creí llegaría tan lejos" contestó Po.

"¡Po!" le llamé la atención.

"am… detener a Shen antes de que llegue a la bahía" dijo rápidamente, con lo cual seguimos luchando contra los lobos.

No pasó mucho para que llegaran los maestros Buey, Cocodrilo y Shifu, quien nos ordenó:

"rápido, usen sus barcos para bloquear el paso" llegué al barco que estaba mas adelante e hice que el arma que llevaban en él se desplomara, causando que el bote se girara por completo, subí a la parte de hasta arriba y deje que el barco cayera, para que segundos después, me bajara sobre el puente que quedaba a la salida de la ciudad; Po y Grulla giraron a los siguientes barcos y con ello bloqueamos toda salida posible. Salimos desde atrás de los botes atascados, y un par de fuegos artificiales explotaron, mientras Po nos volteaba a ver y gritaba:

"los amo a todos" me sorprendía que ni en esos momentos, ese panda lograra mantener algo de seriedad, pero bueno… así es él.

Una de las armas nos apuntó, ahora era Shen quien estaba por disparar, la encendió…

No me quitarían a ese panda dos veces el mismo día, llegué corriendo, lo empujé y miré hacia Shen, esperando el disparo final, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar…

.

.

.

.

Oscuridad, eso es lo que recuerdo; no podía respirar, no podía oír, no podía ver, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo cambio… podía sentir.

Mi cuerpo dolía horrores, y me lastimaba tan solo moverme unos milímetros, al fin logre distinguir un poco de luz con mis ojos, y me di cuenta de que estaba bajo el agua, nadé tan rápido como pude y llegué a la superficie, me sujeté a un trozo de madera y allí me quedé, al menos había hecho algo bueno… salvé a ese triste panda desesperante… perderlo por un par de horas me había dolido demasiado, no soportaría que volviera a pasar, pero ¿si yo me iba?… ese era el otro aspecto que aun no consideraba…

Me quedé inmóvil unos minutos mas sobre esa tabla, tenia tanto sueño… me sentía tan cansada y adolorida… deseaba tanto poder cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos descubriera que todo había acabado, pero sabía que si me dormía, esa podría ser la ultima vez que lo haría…

"Tigresa…" escuché que alguien me llamó y sujetó mi pata, levanté la mirada lo mas que pude, y me encontré con que Po me veía con tristeza, intenté decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero las palabras nunca me llegaron; me dejé caer de nuevo en la tabla, y sentí que Po me empujaba; otra vez alcé la mirada, y vi que se alejaba…, levanté la pata, intentando decirle que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba a mi lado para evitar que se lastimara, para impedir que lo dañaran… nunca me volteó a ver, pero yo si a él, lo vi alejándose hacia uno de los botes volteados que había quedado en el centro del mar.

'¿en que esta pensando?' Me dije mentalmente, imaginando que tal vez se estaba suicidando, pero lo que pasó cuando Shen le disparó, jamás me lo esperé… logró desviar el proyectil y se preparó para el siguiente; lo miré con asombro y alegría, había que admitir que ese panda era mejor que yo…

Lo mismo se repitió una…dos…tres… doce veces consiguió desviar los proyectiles, y con el ultimo, destruyó el barco de Shen junto con su flota.

Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis se me acercaron y me jalaron al muelle, donde nos mantuvimos hasta que vimos que el barco en el que Shen viajaba, explotaba, mientras Po salía volando de allí y caía al agua, al mismo tiempo que la pólvora se esparcía por todas partes.

Nos subimos al muelle y esperamos a que Po saliera, yo lo vi y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a subir, lo cual el aceptó.

"eso… fue bastante radical" le felicité con una sonrisa en el rostro… él se me quedó viendo, y segundos después corrió hacia mi para abrazarme, eso había sido ¿raro?, ¿nuevo?, ¿diferente?, no sabía como describirlo, pero era solo que yo no solía recibir muestras de afecto; mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso por unos momentos, hasta que Po notó las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y me soltó, solo para que Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis le saltaran encima y lo abrazaran también. Yo nada mas me quedé estática, sin poder asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

"veo que encontraste la paz interior… y a tan corta edad" le felicitó Shifu, visiblemente celoso pero alegre.

"tuve un muy buen maestro…" respondió Po mientras intentaba abrazarlo, aunque él se escapó; justo después varios fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, producto de la pólvora que los barcos transportaban…

.

.

.

"disculpen maestros, en agradecimiento por sus acciones, nos gustaría invitarlos a quedarse aquí al menos durante esta noche" dijo la misma oveja con la que habíamos hablado el día anterior "además, consideramos necesario ofrecer una ceremonia por los muertos en acción" todos volteamos a ver a Shifu, esperando una respuesta positiva.

"de acuerdo, agradecemos su hospitalidad; nos quedaremos esta noche antes de partir"

"bien, si gustan seguirme para que les enseñe el lugar donde se quedarán" nos indicó, mientras la seguíamos al centro de la ciudad, donde había un pequeño edificio, en el cual nos metieron y llevaron al segundo piso "todo este piso estará vacío, así que pueden ocupar la habitación que deseen. La ceremonia será mañana al medio día, en la plaza central"

"gracias, ahí estaremos" respondió el maestro, mientras la oveja se iba y nos dejaba "escojan habitación, pueden tomarse libre el resto del día"

Mono, Mantis Grulla y Víbora celebraron, mientras yo asentía y me metía a la primer habitación que encontré, era el primera a la derecha de las escaleras, tenia una cama, un pequeño taburete, una mesa de noche, un armario, y una ventana se extendía en la pared trasera; suspiré, entré y me senté sobre el piso en posición de loto para meditar, no tenía nada interesante que hacer para el resto del día…

En algún momento me quedé dormida, y me encontré a mi misma en una habitación negra, una que no tenia ni principio ni fin; seguía sentada, por lo que me levanté de un salto y empecé a caminar, haciendo preguntas que debo admitir, fueron demasiado tontas.

"¿hay alguien?"

"…" no recibí respuesta.

"hola"

"…" de nuevo silencio.

"quien sea"

"…"

"am… tal vez me quedé dormida" pensé en voz alta "debo estar soñando"

"_no estas tan equivocada…_" dijo una voz femenina que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué?"

"_digamos que estás dormida, pero no estas soñando, si no que esto es algo así como una… visión_"

"muéstrate" le ordené, aunque obviamente me ignoró.

"_¡pero que clase de modales tienes"_' respondió, mientras una bola de luz azul se posaba frente a mi, y poco después se expandía a través de toda la habitación; la luz se atenuó un poco, dejando ver a una loba de pelaje blanco brillante, que vestía un kimono azul marino de mangas largas y que tenía ojos completamente blancos, vacíos, sin vida, y que además flotaba sobre el piso; me espanté un poco, y di un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras ella se burlaba de mi "_bien, pediste que me mostrara… ¿ahora resulta que me tienes miedo?_"

"yo no le temo a nada… ¿Quién eres?" respondí, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

"_como te lo dije antes… eso te sigue sin importa"_' contestó ella "_pero lo que si te interesa saber, es que a partir de hoy, el trato comienza a correr_"

"¿de que hablas?"

"_todas preguntan lo mismo, ¿es que jamás se enteran de nada?; el trato con el cual me cedes tu vida…_"

"yo no hice ningún trato"

"_ya lo sé, no fuiste tu; pero la promesa fue que a cambio de que yo cumpliera con la mía, la vida de cada hembra primogénita de tu familia me pertenecería_"

"y… ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no quiero?" le respondí.

"_no se trata de que quieras, y será mejor que te acostumbres, porque dentro de poco tu voluntad será mía_' y con eso, la loba de nuevo se convirtió en una bola de luz y se me acercó, se posó sobre mi pecho y me hizo sentir mucho dolor, a tal grado que desperté sobresaltadamente en el centro de mi habitación, aun en el piso y en posición de loto…

"agh… ese golpe debió ser fuerte; ya estoy imaginando cosas" me dije en voz alta "tal vez seria mejor salir un rato"

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado. Y les pido que me ayuden con ideas para lo que pedí antes. Agradezco sus reviews y les pido que me dejen algún comentario, please!**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	11. Hermosa pesadilla

**Hola. Lo siento por la ausencia, pero… ayer y hoy es/fue día de muertos y el jueves estuve poniendo la ofrenda, así que casi no me sobró tiempo. De cualquier manera, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. **

**david chacon: gracias por leer, agradezco que sigas comentando.**

**maestra víbora: m… leer… escuchar… tengo que investigar, jaja. Si, esa parte da risa y a la vez es cruel. Gracias, es maravilloso que lo digas :D. el link… condenado link que no te llega, m… otro intento, copia y pega esto en el buscador: **** art/Culpa-404970846**

**Y de los nombres… estaba buscando uno chino, pero los que me diste me ayudaron a escribir en un capitulo, así que en el 17 o 18 los verás, gracias por la ayuda.**

**Natigresa: no seguido, pero va tomando el control poco a poco, jaja, aquí aparece la primera "atrocidad". Si me regañaron :(, sniff. Gracias, y yo creyendo que me había quedado mal, jaja.**

**Jeffersongongora: m… lo intentaré, no es mala idea. Gracias por la sugerencia.**

**little tigress: gracias por leer, no te mato de ansias, ya publiqué :D.**

**Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

**Hermosa pesadilla**

"agh… ese golpe debió ser fuerte; ya estoy imaginando cosas" me dije en voz alta "tal vez seria mejor salir un rato"

Me asomé por la ventana, que en ese momento estaba abierta; ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, así que salté por la ventana y me fui corriendo de la ciudad, eso siempre ayudaba a calmar mis pensamientos, alejarme de todo; sin darme cuenta, llegué demasiado lejos de Gongmen y me detuve, notando que ahora estaba en un pequeño claro de un bosque, me dispuse a regresar, pero un par de pisadas me detuvieron, me escondí en un arbusto, y me asomé lentamente, viendo que solo se trataba de Po… '¿Qué hace el aquí?' me dije a mi misma, saliendo del arbusto y diciendo:

"hola Po" el se asustó y cayó de espaldas.

"¡Tigresa!, casi me matas del susto" me reí un poco y luego le ayude a levantarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté, viendo que el panda no estaba en su buen humor habitual

"am… no lo se, vine a… a… caminar" contestó nerviosamente, no estaba segura de que fuera mentira o verdad, pero decidí que esa la dejaría pasar "¿y tu?"

"lo mismo; a caminar"

"bien, supongo que podemos ir juntos, de cualquier manera a nadie le gusta la soledad"

"tienes razón…" seguimos avanzando hacia… ¿Dónde? No tenia ni la mas minima idea a donde íbamos, pero seguimos caminando; pasaron varios minutos de silencio total, cosa que era rara estando al lado de Po, por lo que me preocupé "¿Qué tienes?" le pregunté deteniendo mis pasos

"nada"

"de verdad, creí haberte demostrado que si entiendo y que puedes confiar en mi" le dije mientras el también dejaba de caminar y pensaba por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, hasta que me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

"a…. bien; descubrí la verdad sobre mis padres"

"¿y que les paso?" sus ojos se humedecieron y me respondió con la voz algo rota:

"dieron la vida por mi"

"o… lo siento Po, no debí preguntar"

"¿Qué? No, esta bien, dudo que ellos quisieran que lo lamentara; es solo que… me siento… solo"

"¿Por qué?"

"cerca de aquí había una aldea en la que solo habitaban pandas, pero Shen mató a todos, porque una profecía decía que el sería vencido por un guerrero de blanco y negro, y él pensó que se trataba de un panda; así que fue a la aldea y la destruyó, mis padres lograron sacarme de allí, pero Shen ya me había visto, así que mi padre lo distrajo mientras mi madre era perseguida por varios lobos, ella me dejó en una canasta de verduras, en la cual llegué al Valle de la Paz, pero con tal de que no me encontraran, los atrajo hacia ella para que la persiguieran; y no creo que hayan podido sobrevivir…" se detuvo un par de segundos y luego continuo "así que… creo que soy el ultimo de mi especie…"

"no estés tan seguro, tal vez aun haya alguno como tu por allí"

"lo dudo demasiado; comprendo que trates de ser optimista, tu no sientes lo mismo que yo porque… no eres la ultima"

No supe que decir, pero si supe que pensar… yo también era la ultima de mi especie, o al menos no tenia motivos para pensar lo contrario, porque durante toda mi vida jamás había visto a ningún otro tigre, y era triste, me hacia sentir sola… y única, pero de una manera poco agradable. Me sentí identificada con Po, quien seguramente en esos momentos se sentía como yo, sumergido en soledad; era bueno saber que no era la única con ese problema, pero era triste saber que otro sentía lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, no podía comprender que Po dijera que yo no entendía; claro que lo hacia, mucho mas de lo que el esperaría.

"te equivocas. Yo también soy la ultima… deja de decir que yo no entiendo"

"¿en serio?, disculpa, no lo sabia"

"¿de verdad? Entonces dime algo, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a un tigre que no fuera yo?"

"…" dudo por unos instantes "bien, supongo que no somos tan distintos, debo dejar de decir cosas que no se si es que no quiero causar mas problemas" reanudamos el paso, pero se me ocurrió preguntar:

"¿y adonde ibas?"

"quería ir a la aldea de la que te hablo, dejé algo importante allí"

"¿Dónde queda?"

"no debe estar muy lejos de aquí, de hecho… esta ahí" respondió mientras señalaba un terreno lleno de casas destruidas y visiblemente quemadas, pero de hacía ya varios años.

Seguí de cerca a Po, la luna iluminaba el cielo y hacia que las casas destrozadas se vieran más lúgubres y desoladas de lo que probablemente eran. Po caminó directo a una zona libre de construcciones, se agachó y recogió un objeto pequeño que no alcancé a distinguir, pero si vi que era de color blanco y negro.

"quisiera comprarle algo a mi padre, ¿a que hora crees que abran el mercado?" me preguntó.

"no estoy segura, pero supongo que para cuando la ceremonia termine ya debe estar abierto" le respondí mientras caminábamos de regreso a Gongmen.

"en ese caso, ¿me quisieras acompañar?"

"claro, me encantaría"

"gracias; como te dije, no me gusta la soledad completamente solo"

"si la soledad no es sola, entonces deja de ser soledad"

"jaja, si, lo se…" después de esa pequeña conversación, un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente, dejándonos sin nada mas de que hablar, o al menos eso creí hasta que Po retomó la platica "a, por cierto; el día que llegamos me ibas a decir algo… ¿Qué era?"

"m… no lo recuerdo"

Le mentí; lo recordaba a la perfección, le iba a decir que no era toda 'nervios de acero' ni completamente 'alma de platino' y sobre todo… que yo si sentía, que creía que de todo lo que me había dicho, lo mas doloroso había sido eso, que yo no sentía nada… que si acaso pensaba que yo no tenía sentimientos, que si de verdad me veía tan fría; porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que yo sentía, dolor, angustia, felicidad, tristeza, desesperación, decepción… que si de verdad pensaba que yo no era nada mas que una maquina de pelea sin sentimientos, sin dolor, sin tristezas…

"no debió ser importante" le dije luego de algunos segundos.

"ufff… ¡menos mal!; creí que te había hecho enojar con mi comentario de radicalidad"

"no, esta bien; no es raro que me vean así"

"¿como?"

"seria… fría… radical…."

"de cualquier manera, supongo que te debo una disculpa por eso… y también un agradecimiento"

"¿?... ¿agradecimiento de qué?"

"pues, por entenderme y por… haberme salvado de ese cañón"

"no lo tienes que agradecer; casi me mataste del susto cuando te dio a ti y desapareciste…"

"de acuerdo, que sean dos disculpas"

"y me debes mas"

"¿por?"

"…por haberme desobedecido…" comencé, usando mis dedos para contar.

"…bien, tres"

"… por decirme que no entiendo…"

"cuatro"

"…por haber perdido a Shen…"

"cinco"

"…por no decir la verdad desde el principio…"

"seis"

"…por preocuparnos…"

"siete"

"…por haber puesto en peligro la misión…"

"ocho"

"…por tardar en volver…"

"nueve"

"…por dejar-nos" tuve suerte de que Po no notara que iba decir 'dejarme'… espera… ¿Qué?... ¿desde cuando me preocupaba por que ese panda me 'dejara'?, el golpe debió ser mucho mas duro de lo que creí…

"bien; diez… no sigas, que si no tardaras mas de un día en acabar"

"pues de cualquier manera, ya llegamos" le anuncié en cuanto estuvimos en la entrada del edificio.

"o, cierto…" subimos las escaleras en silencio, suponiendo que ya todos estarían dormidos "buenas noches" me dijo en cuanto llegamos a mi habitación.

"hasta mañana" le respondí mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

Una vez adentro, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi cama y me deje caer, estaba algo cansada, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormida.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

_Iba corriendo por un bosque, estaba lloviendo y la luna llena estaba en su punto mas alto, me detuve frente a un risco y observé al pequeño pueblo que estaba por debajo, salté por el risco y caí sobre un árbol que me ayudó a ocultarme; un par de cerdos pasó frente a mi, platicando de temas comunes, yo solo me escondí entre las sombras de la casa mas cercana y salté al tejado; desde allí tenia una vista perfecta, pero nadie me podía ver a mi…_

_Salté de techo en techo, hasta que desde uno de ellos alcancé a ver a un lince que salía de un bar y se metía al callejón de atrás del local, el cual estaba lleno de desperdicios; bajé del tejado y caminé hacia allí mientras que escuchaba que rompían algunos vidrios y tablones, me acerque sin que nadie me escuchara, y él gritó:_

"¡¿Por qué yo? Yo no escogí esta maldita vida, estoy harto de ella!"

_Lentamente, me hinqué sobre el piso y levanté uno de los cuchillos que estaban tirados, lo giré entre mis manos y lo observé, luego sin previo aviso, salté hasta el lince y con un ágil movimiento le clavé el cuchillo en la espalda mientras el se tiraba en el piso y comenzaba a gritar de dolor y giraba un poco para ver a su atacante… yo y solo yo…_

"hola" l_e dije esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica._

_El se trató de levantar para atacarme, pero inmediatamente le di una patada en la rodilla que lo hizo caer de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión, con una pierna rota._

'_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh' gritó de nuevo, e intentó lanzarme una de las botellas de vidrio que se encontraba sobre el piso, la esquivé sin dificultad y la tomé con la mano derecha justo antes de que se estrellara contra la pared._

"muy mal hecho"_ le dije al mismo tiempo que me acercaba y lo golpeaba una y otra vez… no me detuve hasta que vi que le costaba respirar y le escurría un hilillo de sangre de los labios._

"¿Quién eres?"_ me preguntó con su ultimo aliento de vida, aunque el aun no lo supiera…_

_Me incliné hasta quedar a su nivel y le susurré al oído_

'…_soy una hermosa pesadilla…' respondí finalmente antes de tomar un tubo de metal que saqué de la basura y darle un golpe en la nuca, el cual lo mando a dormir, pero por ultima vez…_

_Observe la cara que le había quedado, como amaba ver esa sensación de desesperación… angustia… tristeza… impotencia… Nuevamente lo mire a los ojos y le dije entre risas_ "dijiste que estabas harto… ¿o no_?_"_ no esperé respuesta, solo salí de allí y dije en voz alta _"desearía estar aquí para ver su cara cuando te recojan… pero resulta que se me hace tarde"_ de nuevo salté a los tejados y me fui corriendo de allí…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo, ¿Qué tal? Jaja, espero leer sus comentarios, y hago una pequeña votación, necesito escoger alguno de estos 2 nombres (ambos significan jade): Yu o Lin. En lo personal prefiero el segundo, pero a ustedes… ¿Cuál les gusta más? Espero su respuesta por review. Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	12. ¿Realidad o sueño?

**Hola de nuevo!; ¿Qué tal les va, mundo? jaja XD. Bueno, como no tengo nada importante que decir (hasta abajo), los dejo directamente con el capitulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Between the notes: muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero que te siga gustando :D**

**david chacon: tienes buen gusto!, jaja, bueno, era broma. Te agradezco por que te tomes el tiempo para leer**

**jeffersongongora: buen consejo, espero que ella te escuche XD, gracias por comentar.**

**maestra víbora: en realidad las partes en cursiva están escritas desde el POV de Meili, es que no encontraba la manera apropiada para cambiar de personaje en el mismo capitulo. Gracias por ver mi galeria, me encanta saber que (aunque allá nadie comenta) a alguien le guste lo que hago. Si cumplí, a tiempo. Jaja, disfruta el capitulo.**

**Natigresa****: precisamente!, se supone que en estos momentos, Tigresa no tiene idea de lo que hace, es Meili quien la controla. Y tenemos una ganadora!, jaja, le atinaste, es para su hija; la verdad es que nunca he sido buena para escoger nombres, si no, no lo hubiera adelantado.**

**la: gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo, pues la historia apenas comienza XD.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**-O-O-O-O-**

**¿Realidad o sueño?…**

**POV Tigresa…**

Un golpe en el suelo me despertó, entendí que seguramente se trataba del maestro, así que salí inmediatamente al pasillo con las manos tras mi espalda, y diciendo el clásico 'buenos días'. Afuera de las habitaciones estaban Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis; Po seguramente seguía dormido…

"Po…" llamó Shifu, pero no recibió respuesta alguna "¡Po!..." se repitió lo mismo "PANDA" gritó esta vez, inmediatamente salió Po con una mirada soñolienta y pasó cansado; pero no se quejó como siempre hacía, sino que avanzó hasta las escaleras y las bajó sin que nadie se lo dijera; nosotros nos encogimos de hombros y sin decir una palabra, lo seguimos.

Continuábamos sin cruzar palabra cuando llegamos al palacio de Shen, el cual estaba lleno de bancas y en donde en el centro del patio, había un par de tarimas desde donde el maestro Buey oficiaba una ceremonia en honor a los muertos en batalla, enfatizando el grave daño que había representado perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Era triste escuchar a todos aquellos que desafortunadamente estaban allí solo para lamentarse por alguna muerte… cerca de media hora después de que iniciáramos, una oveja paso al frente a recitar unas palabras:

"Dolor… es saber que ya no estas aquí

Angustia… es estar consiente de que ya no te veremos

Sufrimiento… es no poder hablar contigo ni una vez más

Tristeza… es haberte conocido y poco después haberte perdido.

Desearía regresar en el tiempo, y evitar aquel desastroso día,

Desearía ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar,

Solo para darte la oportunidad de ver cada día un nuevo amanecer,

Que no daría con tal de verte sonreír una vez más,

Por verte aquí con nosotros…

Te extrañaremos por siempre, pues fuiste quien nos defendió con la vida,

Te lo debemos todo, agradecemos tu sacrificio,

Tu valentía, tu humildad, tu entrega…

No es extraño

Lamentar tu ausencia;

En todas partes

Te imagino,

Aunque es cierto

Que en el libro de mi vida

Se ha borrado tu existencia,

Ahora, el silbido de la brisa

Que regala tu caricia

Te proclama.

Tu fuiste todo vida, valor,

Sacrificio y entrega,

Jamás olvidare aquellas veces

En que con toda la humildad que tenias,

Te arriesgaste por nosotros,

Al grado de que hoy,

Con esta remembranza,

Honramos tu muerte

Y agradecemos tus acciones.

Tu muerte, sacrificio por nosotros,

Acaba hoy con varios sueños e ilusiones,

Te haz marchado,

Dejando tras de ti un mar sin agua,

Un cielo sin estrellas,

Una rosa sin espinas,

Un libro sin palabras…

En esta ocasión nos haz dejado

Quitando deseos,

Lamentando momentos

Y llorando errores.

Tu vida siempre será un ejemplo

Para todos aquellos que te conocimos

Y compartimos algún tiempo a tu lado.

En donde quiera que te encuentres,

Solo deseo que sepas que…

Con esta remembranza,

Te conviertes en un recuerdo eterno,

En un sueño interminable,

En una inspiración para seguir adelante…"

Cuando ella terminó, todos estaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con una cara de lamentación y claras muestras de tristeza. Esas palabras nos habían hecho pensar en que realmente habíamos perdido algo demasiado importante, quizá no para nosotros, pero si para Gongmen, en donde ahora se quedaban sin su héroe, sin su maestro, sin su amigo.

"agradecemos su presencia en esta ceremonia, se pueden retirar" dijo el maestro Buey, al mismo tiempo que todos regresaban a las labores de reconstrucción.

Tardé un largo rato en levantarme, pues aquello me había hecho pensar repentinamente en mis padres… ¿seguirían vivos?... si así era… ¿Dónde estarían?; hasta que Po me hizo reaccionar:

"¿Tigresa?" dijo mientras me sacudía suavemente.

"¿ah? ¿Qué?... o, lo siento Po, estaba pensando"

"¿a si? ¿Y en que?"

"en…. Nada importante"

"¿segura?" dijo obviamente sin creerme.

"s-si; entonces… ¿nos vamos o no?" dije tratando de desviar su atención.

"o… claro" nos dirigimos al pueblo, a las calles por las que en el día anterior habíamos huido de aquellos lobos, quienes habían escapado tras la muerte de su amo. Llegamos fácilmente y nos metimos entre la gente a buscar lo que Po quería.

"y... ¿Qué buscas?" pregunté.

"am… no estoy seguro, pero supongo que una silla de bambú o un cucharón serían útiles"

"¿y eso por qué?"

"a… verás… cuando era niño y mi papá me adoptó, me comí sus muebles de bambú importado, y a él le encantan los cucharones, así que seria una buena compensación por mis travesuras" dijo sonriendo.

"o…." volteé a mi lado derecho y vi una canasta de rábanos, entonces se me ocurrió: "y… ¿Por qué no le regalas una canasta de rábanos?"

"¿ah? Como es que sabes que mi papá me encontró en…" dijo mirándome con tristeza, mientras yo me quedaba con una mueca de intriga "… olvídalo, es imposible que lo puedas saber"

"¿saber qué?"

"nada importante…"

"¿con que me la estás cobrando?" dije refiriéndome a su pregunta sobre mis pensamientos.

"¿que? ¡no!" respondió negando frenéticamente "es solo que…"

"no te preocupes, era una broma" dije riendo un poco.

"¡que linda risa!" dijo en un susurro totalmente audible para mi.

"¿que?" pregunté sin podérmela creer.

"dije que…que… que linda so…mbrilla" respondió corriendo hacia una sombrilla roja del puesto de atrás.

"bien, como digas" dije viéndolo sonrojar.

"a… este… si, me llevo una canasta de rábanos" respondió al mismo tiempo que pagaba y cargaba la canasta.

Todo iba bien, hasta que cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida del mercado, sentí que me desmayaba, pero no quise preocupar a Po, por lo que seguí caminando, solo que en ese momento, un dolor de cabeza me azotó con una fuerte intensidad y me obligó a detenerme y caer de rodillas sobre las calles empedradas; mi visión se hizo borrosa y solo alcancé a dirigir mi mirada a Po, quien siguió avanzando sin detenerse…

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_Me levanté del piso y miré a ambos lados, esperando no haber llamado la atención, giré hacia aquel tonto panda que seguía caminando sin parar, sonreí para mis adentros… nadie había notado la debilidad de aquella ingenua._

_Corrí hacia el bosque, para dirigirme a aquel lugar en el que hacia un par de décadas deje mis pertenencias mas preciadas._

_No me detuve hasta llegar a una llanura que estaba surcada por un río, lo atravesé nadando y llegue al otro lado, escalé la montaña y entré a la cueva, escarbé un poco en la tierra y encontré en una caja de marfil, aquello que mas amaba: el collar que le robé a mi padre, porque simple y sencillamente tenía la descripción perfecta de mí en una sola palabra,_ _危__,__ peligro; también estaba mi daga, tan brillante y afilada como el día en el que la saque de la tumba de mi bisabuelo; mi espada qi jian , seguía tan bella y mortal como el mismo momento en el que la hurté de las manos de aquel herrero, como amaba esas tres posesiones, eran mi vida, mi legado, con lo único a través de lo que seguía realmente viva, el único recuerdo que quedaba de Meili en este mundo._

_Tras asegurarme de que todo estuviera en la caja, la cargué y regresé tan rápido como pude hasta la ciudad de Gongmen, debían ser mas de las seis de la tarde, por lo que inmediatamente entré a la habitación de esa gata y metí mi caja en su equipaje, luego decidí que era momento de irme, antes de que alguien sospechara algo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltada en mi cama; afuera ya había oscurecido. ¿Qué había pasado?, me llevé una mano a la cabeza, aún me dolía bastante, me levanté lentamente y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y bajé sin hacer ruido hasta llegar al recibidor de la posada, allí todo el mundo decía cosas que para mi no tenían sentido…

"… ¿ya buscaron en el puerto?" dijo la voz preocupada de Shifu.

"ya" respondió Víbora, igual si no es que aún mas preocupada que mi maestro.

"Po, repíteme, ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que la viste?"

"estábamos en el mercado, me volteé un par de segundos y cuando la busqué, ya no estaba" dijo Po con nerviosismo en su voz, desde afuera distinguía su silueta caminando de un lado a otro.

"bien, Víbora, regresa una vez mas al mercado; Mono, ve al palacio; Mantis, al puerto; Grulla busca en desde el cielo, y Po…" comenzó a indicar Shifu, pero como seguía sin comprender nada, decidí interrumpir:

"¿Qué buscan?" dije desconcertada, nadie habló por varios segundos, todos parecían estar en shock; finalmente regresamos a la realidad con un latigazo que Víbora me propinó en la mejilla izquierda.

"¡au!" exclame llevándome una mano a la zona adolorida "¿y eso por qué?" pregunté enojada.

"por preocuparme" avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó "¿Dónde estabas?"

"a… en mi habitación" respondí con un tono de '¿Qué no es obvio?'.

"no es cierto, yo te busque allí" dijo mantis, sacándome de lo que yo creía real.

"cierto, yo también" dijo Po "dinos la verdad, puedes confiar en nosotros"

"p-pero les juro que acabo de despertar en mi habitación, imaginé que después de haberme desmayado, tu me habías traído aquí" le dije a Po.

"¿desmayarte? ¿Y eso cuando pasó?" preguntó desconcertado.

"cuando estábamos en el mercado, panda" dije algo desesperada.

"claro que no, cuando estábamos allí, avancé algunos pasos y como iba hablando solo, me volteé para verte, pero ya no estabas" me quedé callada, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

"Tigresa…" llamo víbora.

"¿eh?" alcance a decir.

"¿Por qué tu pelaje esta mojado?" preguntó, era cierto, parecía que me había sumergido en agua, pero… solo había sido un sueño, ¿o no? "¿Tigresa?" preguntó después de varios segundos en los que yo no hablé "¿e-estas bien?" dijo, debido a que yo seguía sin reaccionar.

"a… s-si" atiné a responder, al mismo tiempo que me giraba y decía "me tengo que ir" antes de salir corriendo rumbo a mi habitación.

Llegué a toda velocidad y azoté la puerta, estaba con grandes dudas en la cabeza, y me quedé pensando por un largo rato, hasta que decidí que solo estaba estresada y quizá harta de mi ritmo de vida, me acosté en la cama y al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

******-O-O-O-O-**

**¿Qué piensan?, quizá algo corto, pero los demás serán un poco mas largos.**

**Por ultimo, lo que todos esperaban (redoble de tambores), la votación de la ocasión pasada; les presento los resultados finales:**

**Yu: 1**

**Lin: 4 (5 si contamos mi voto XD)**

**Así que el nombre ganador es Lin, gracias por su apoyo en bautizar a mi OC!. Espero sus reviews con ansias y les deseo lo mejor.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	13. Intriga

**Hello!, vengo de vuelta con esta historia…**

**Primero a responder reviews:**

**maestra vibora****: jaja!, a mi casi me hace llorar, pero porque no me salía!… de hecho, debí aclarar que era una mezcla de uno de mis poemas con uno que encontré en Internet…; no te preocupes por lo de los comentarios de mis dibujos, con que lo digas aquí, basta y sobra. Jaja XD.**

**Between the notes****: he cumplido, traigo la continuación, disfrútala XD.**

**Natigresa: yo no miento, palabra (jaja, ni yo me la creo XD), de hecho la mayoría de los capítulos están escritos de cuando menos 6 hojas. De momento no tengo idea, porque tengo escrito ese capitulo, pero cuando comencé a publicar esta historia, escribí antes los 6 primeros y el último. De momento, va aproximadamente por el número 28, pero es posible que tarde más en ocurrir.**

**jeffersongongora****: atinaste a mis pensamientos!, el proximo capitulo habla solo de Meili y sobre su pasado, y en el ¿19? O algo así, hay pequeños spoilers de su historia. Jaja!, concuerdo con tu idea (espero que esten increíblemente lejos XD).**

**salilus: Me gustan tus ideas, pero… Ai, es el 'apellido' de uno de los personajes (sale en el próximo capitulo). Hanna es un nombre muy usado en otros fics, además de Lía (que se parece mucho al de Lin, pero no es lo mismo). Nozomi es el nombre de las lineas del metro de Japón (con la única diferencia de la 's') y el de una modelo. Aimi tiene casi el mismo significado que Meili, que creo que jamás lo he dicho, pero la traducción de 'Meili de Emeng' al español, es 'hermosa/ bella pesadilla', ya que Meili quiere decir belleza. Y jing es el apellido original de Meili, pero se parece bastante a Jin. Aunque quizá tome alguna de esas opciones para ponerle dos nombres. Que buena onda!, espero algún día leer tu historia, ¿Qué quieren decir esos nombres?**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece -.- (desafortunadamente).**

**Intriga…**

**POV Tigresa…**

Nuestra partida de vuelta al valle de la paz se retraso por mi culpa, ya que al haber desaparecido por toda la tarde, nadie había tenido tiempo para preparar el 'equipaje' que llevaba, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora del día, ya todos estábamos caminando por Gongmen, tratando de atravesar la muchedumbre que nos detenía en busca de una pequeña charla, una firma o simplemente para mirarnos.

Cerca de tres horas después, ya íbamos a la mitad del río, aun faltaba un largo rato para llegar al siguiente puerto, yo seguía sin poder hacer nada, pues aun me preguntaba que habría ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba sentada en el techo del bote, observando como se ocultaba el sol, me recargaba en el mástil, sintiendo la suave brisa golpear mi rostro, poco a poco me olvide de mis preocupaciones, y me deje llevar por el tenue murmullo del agua que golpeaba las orillas de la pequeña barca, hasta que…

"Tigresa…" escuché un murmullo, pero no le presté atención, adoraba perderme en mi mundo sin necesidad de pensar en nada "Tigresa…" volví a escuchar, esta vez en un volumen un poco mas fuerte "Tigresa…" esta vez escuché con mucha claridad, era la voz de Po la que me llamaba, finalmente desperté de mi ensimismamiento y lo volteé a ver.

"¿Qué pasa Po?"

"uh… nada en realidad, es solo que como no te encontraba por ninguna parte y tomando en cuenta que este barco es muy pequeño como para perderte de vista, pues… incluso pensé que te habías vuelto a escapar"

"por enésima vez, Po, yo no me escapé, solo recuerdo haberme desmayado cuando estábamos en el mercado, y que luego desperté en mi habitación"

"si, ajá, entiendo que sea gordo, ruidoso, torpe, molesto, impaciente, impulsivo, sordo, ciego y lo que quieras… pero no miento, y sé lo que pasó"

"pues eso es lo que tu recuerdas, pero yo no, amenos que…" de repente algo me regreso a la mente, aquella extraña visión y un rollo, había visto a esa loba en algún otro lugar, pero… ¿donde?

"que…" Po me hizo volver a la realidad.

"no nada" contesté, desviando su atención para poderme concentrar en recordar donde había visto ese nombre… "me voy a dormir, buenas noches" dije, saltando del techo y dejando tras de mi a un confundido Panda.

Llegamos al valle cerca de dos días mas tarde, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación a desempacar lo poco que había llevado, eso me incluía a mi, por lo que en cuanto entré, me dirigí al ropero y comencé a sacar las cosas de mi bolsa, eran un par de vendas, algunos antídotos contra venenos, unas cuantas de agujas… de repente se me callo encima una de las puertas del ropero, por lo que deje caer bolsa y me concentre en reacomodar lo que se había caído, coloqué la puerta de vuelta a su lugar y me agaché para recoger todo lo que había tirado, pero al remover un par de cosas, me encontré con una cajita labrada en marfil y con detalles de oro, era bastante bonita, y en la parte de la tapa, tenia escrito el carácter chino 危, cuyo significado es 'peligro'. Ese símbolo lo había visto antes… exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había visto a la loba, ¡el rollo de la cueva escondida!

Salí al patio y me escondí en el techo, esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir, lo cual no tardó mucho en ocurrir. El manto de la noche me cubrió y me ayudo a pasar desapercibida.

Recordaba aquel rollo que había encontrado años atrás, aquel en el que tenia escrito ese extraño nombre… ¿como era? ¿Baili?, ¿Qi-Li?, ¿Meili?, no estaba segura. Finalmente encontré aquella extraña cueva oculta en el patio trasero, aquella por la que siendo una niña, había entrado a explorar, seguí caminando hasta toparme de nuevo con el pasillo de la vasija, luego recordé lo que había hecho en aquella ocasión, jalé la misma antorcha y se abrió la pared que se encontraba frente a mi, me metí y avancé por el camino hasta encontrar el salón circular de la vez anterior, revolví todos los rollos de las estanterías, pero no lo encontré, una y otra vez vacié los muebles en busca del rollo, pero finalmente me rendí, me dejé caer al piso con los ojos mirando al techo, algo había en ese punto en especial que me llamaba la atención, pero… ¿Qué seria?, no había pinturas, no había puertas, no había mas rollos, solo las vigas del techo mismo y un par de telarañas. Me levanté y emprendí la marcha de regreso, aun intentando recordar en que condenado lugar había dejado ese bendito rollo.

No debía ser mas de media noche, por lo que en vez de irme a dormir inmediatamente, abrí mi ventana y me senté al borde del barandal que estaba en el balcón, me quedé mirando ese bello paisaje, lleno de árboles, bambúes y casas, y que además estaba surcado por un pequeño río. Vaya cosas las que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, me sentía cansada, por lo que allí mismo, en mi balcón, me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bien, una vez recuperadas las tres cosas que en mi vida eran lo mas importante, solo me hacia falta conseguir ropa distinta, algo que pudiese dejar bien dicho que yo soy Meili de Emeng, no esa maldita gata con la que seguramente todos me confundirían, me levanté del piso y me dirigí al ropero, saqué el collar y me llevé la daga en una mano, salté por la ventana y tomé rumbo hacia el poblado mas cercano, haber actuado allí mismo hubiera sido demasiado peligroso para mi anonimato… llegué media hora después a un pequeño pueblo, en el que el mercado seguía vendiendo, me metí entre la gente y llegué hasta un local de ropa, entré y miré los kimonos, ya no había ninguno de los que me gustaban, aquellos de una época de mas de dos mil años de antigüedad…_

_Finalmente hallé uno que me agradó, era uno de mangas largas, dobladas por los extremos, en la parte del antebrazo le colgaban un par de tiras de tela mas clara, tenia un vestido que llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía una capucha y debajo del vestido, levaba un pantalón. Me había encantado, era una mezcla perfecta de elegancia con libertad; me acerqué y lo quité del estante en el que lo exhibían, en eso, un cerdo se acercó a decirme:_

"disculpe señorita, pero… no puede tomar la ropa sin pedirla_"_

"o, lo siento, pero, dígame,"_ comencé a decir mientras dejaba de nuevo el kimono y me acercaba a él, al mismo tiempo que sacaba disimuladamente mi preciada daga, la que llevaba escondida tras la espalda _"¿me piensa cobrar?"_ pregunté tomándolo de las manos y poniéndole la daga en el cuello._

"n-no s-señorita, se lo puede llevar_"_

"¡que bien!, así si nos entendemos, pero yo si le pienso cobrar por dejarlo con vida. ¿Dónde tiene el dinero?"_ dije presionando mas fuertemente._

"e-en el mostrador"_ me acerque hasta allí._

"excelente"_ llegué y tomé la bolsa que estaba justo debajo de la mesita que usaban como mostrador _"bien, ahora, solo le pediré un favor, no le dirá a nadie lo que ha pasado hoy, porque si alguien se entera…" _lo solté y giré la daga en mis manos _"…bueno, dudo que lo quiera saber"_ lo dejé caer, agarré una caja para meter el vestido, fui corriendo por él y salí de vuelta al palacio._

_Una vez en la habitación, me asomé por el balcón para buscar un buen lugar en donde ocultar mis cosas, no lo hallé, por lo que salí al patio y me encontré con una zona bien oculta entre un par de arbustos, cavé en el piso un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para meter la caja, luego la cubrí de nuevo con tierra y regresé a la habitación._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté con el sonido del gong, no recordaba haberme metido a la cama, quizá era sonámbula o algo por el estilo.

Bajamos a desayunar a la cocina y salimos a hacer nuestras respectivas tareas del día, en esa ocasión, nos tocaba hacer vigilancia a Po y a mi, por lo que ambos salimos a caminar alrededor del valle, en el cual, todo seguía tranquilo, los bandidos estaban lejos, no había que pelear contra ningún demonio ni nada por el estilo, así que él y yo íbamos hablando, pero no de una manera muy… 'agradable'.

"… sigo sin saber cual es tu color favorito, y también sigo diciendo que desearía que existiera el flugu, quizá así no seria tan difícil escoger un color tan bárbaramente genial, además, quizá ese color esté presente en toda la naturaleza, yo que sé, agh… muero de ganas por hacer oficial el color flugu, ¿y tu que piensas?, habrá un mejor color en el mundo"

"Po, suponiendo que ese bendito color exista, no estaría a favor de hacerlo oficial, dado que hasta el momento nadie lo ha descubierto, y espero, por el bien de todo este mundo, que nunca en la vida lo hagan"

"¿a que te refieres con 'por el bien de este mundo'?"

"aaa…. Po, ¿te gustan los juegos?"

"si, me encantan, quieres jugar, ¿cual es el juego que mas te gusta?, a mi me encanta jugar veo veo cuando estoy caminando, aunque también me encanta jugar adivinanzas, pero… no estoy seguro, quizá exista en el mundo un juego mejor, no lo se, dime, ¿Qué te parece si inventamos un juego que nos encante a los dos? Se convertiría en mi favorito…" suspire cansada antes de responder:

"no, mira, conozco un juego mejor que todos los que te puedas imaginar, se llama 'guarda silencio'"

"¿en serio? Suena genial, ¿Cómo se juega?"

"verás, quien se quede mas callado durante todo el viaje, será el ganador, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quisieras jugar?"

"claro, me encantaría, pero lamento decirte que perderás, porque soy el panda mas callado que te puedas imaginar, es mas, dime, ¿cada cuanto me escuchas hablar? Porque yo no soy de aquellos que caen mal porque nunca dejan de hablar, y por eso soy taaan calladito, porque odio molestar a los demás, de plano que no se como hay quienes soportan a quienes no se callan, porque necesitan demasiada paciencia. La gente debería aprender de mi, porque soy tan callado que es casi imposible sacarme una palabra, ni que fuera como ellos que se la viven hable y hable y hable… ojala que yo jamás conozca a alguien así, porque mi paciencia no va a bastar como para soportarle sus miles de palabras pronunciadas a la vez. No, y ¿sabes quienes caen peor?, los que hablan de cosas sin sentido y que no existen, porque parecen desesperados por sacarle una palabra a la persona que los esta 'escuchando' (porque no se si realmente lo hagan o solo finjan) esperando a que se callen. Así que como te dije…"

"Po…"

"…de mi jamás conseguirás que diga…"

"PO…"

"…ni una sola frase que contenga mas de 20 palabras pronunciadas, claro a menos que se necesite decirlas, porque no soy tan grosero como para no responder a…"

"¡PANDA!"

"¿uh? ¿Qué?"

"¿te puedes callar para que empiece el juego?"

"a, claro"

'por fin algo de paz' me dije a mi misma 'hay veces en las que no consigo explicarme como es que lo amo…' detuve mis pensamientos, 'espera, ¿Qué dijiste?, yo no amo a ese panda, es desesperante, molesto, nunca se calla, no se concentra, es el guerrero dragón, tiene unos hermosos ojos color jade, es tierno, es amable, tiene una linda sonrisa, es inocente, es…. ¡Perfecto!' sacudí mi cabeza, pensando de nuevo en que estaba equivocada 'de acuerdo, lo amo inconscientemente, pero nadie se enterará jamás, porque sé que el no me ama y no pienso sufrir por él, además… ya ves lo que paso con Song…' el solo hecho de pensar en ese nombre me causaba dolor de cabeza, esa leopardo era una maldita zopeta 'o con Lu-Chi, creo que allí fue peor, me dolió que fuera tan… rápido, y lo peor de todo es que fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que lo podía perder en cualquier instante…'

"¿Tigresa?" me llamó Po, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿ya viste esto?"

"¿Qué?" y me giré, hacia donde estaba él, agachado sobre el piso viendo algo, me acerqué y vi varias huellas.

"esto"

"son huellas, ¿de quien serán?" pregunté.

"no estoy seguro, pero supongo que son de algún gato, tienen marcas de garras"

"pero aquí la única felina soy yo…"

"quizá se trate de algún bandido ambulante o alguna persona que vaya de pueblo en pueblo"

"tal vez tengas razón, seria mejor seguir el rastro, tal vez se trate de la primera opción" y caminamos durante un largo rato hasta llegar a un pueblo, el mas cercano al valle, en donde las huellas llevaban a la parte de atrás de un negocio de ropa, fuimos a la parte delantera y encontramos varios letreros que decían 'cerrado', tocamos y nadie abrió, lo hicimos de nuevo y lo mismo pasó, finalmente tiré la puerta de una patada y entramos a revisar, no había nadie, decidimos salir y pensar que se trataba de un hecho aislado.

Terminamos con la ronda de vigilancia y regresamos al palacio al anochecer, preferimos no reportar el hallazgo, debido a que no parecía nada realmente importante.

Entramos a la cocina para cenar, lo cual hicimos entre bromas y platicas, desde que aquel panda había llegado, ya nada había sido igual, nuestra vida era mas animada, nuestro hogar era mas acogedor, y nuestra alacena rara vez estaba llena, pero lo que mas me gustaba era poder ver a mis amigos felices, cosa que nunca pasaba antes de que Po entrara en nuestra vida.

Al finalizar, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, y cuando yo me disponía a dormir, un par de golpes en la puerta me distrajo.

"¿quien?" pregunté.

"soy yo" respondió la voz de Víbora.

"pasa, esta abierto" respondí sin siquiera moverme del ropero, en donde trataba de encontrar mi otro par de zapatos. Ella entró y le dije "hace cuanto que no hablábamos" mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"si, demasiado; y… ¿Qué cuentas?"

"nada importante, nada que no sepas, debido a que los últimos días los viví pegada a ustedes"

"hablando de los últimos días… haz actuado un poco extraño, dime… ¿te ocurre algo?"

"no en realidad, pero he comenzado a pensar que soy sonámbula o algo así"

"¿en serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"pues… lo que pasó antier, te juro que solo recuerdo haberme desmayado, además, ayer me quede dormida en el balcón y hoy amanecí en mi cama…"

"no creo que seas sonámbula, quizá si estabas despierta, pero no recuerdas lo que hiciste"

"mmm… tal vez tengas razón, a lo mejor tengo memoria de corto plazo"

"¿apenas lo notas?" pregunto sarcásticamente "jaja, no es cierto, ¡a!, y te quería preguntar; sé que quizá es algo demasiado tonto, y sé también que lo negarás, pero… ¿te gusta Po?"

"¿QQUUEE?" le grité, retrocediendo un par de pasos "yo…" me quedé pensando en si decir la verdad o no.

"si, sabia que era tonto y que dirías que no, pero…"

"yo… lo… quiero"

"…quería intentarlo, aunque ahora se que no tenia sen… espera, ¿dijiste que si?"

"a… muy probablemente"

"¡lo sabía, todo tenia sentido!"

"¿a que te refieres con todo?"

"bueno, número uno, jamás abrazas a alguien a menos que el o ella te abrace primero, segundo, a nadie le pasas que te desobedezca, y lo que pasó en la prisión… bueno, le dijiste que no lo pensabas ver morir, y numero tres, le salvaste la vida"

"si, sabes que eso lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de ustedes cuatro"

"ajá… lo que digas, ¡pero ya ves!; tenía razón"

"si, si, si. Como quieras, pero… esta platica se debe ¿a?"

"nada más; una simple pregunta" luego se dio la vuelta y salió diciendo "hasta mañana, que descanses"

"igualmente" dije cerrando y quedándome con cara de '¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?'.

Luego escuché otros golpes en una puerta, pero en esta ocasión no era en la mía, así que mejor no puse atención y me quede dormida.

_**Continuará…**_

**Aclaro rápidamente, en este último párrafo (de acuerdo a la idea original), se supone que los golpes son en la puerta de Po, debido a que Víbora estaba haciendo el papel de 'cupido' (aunque ya sé que en mil y un historias, ella hace exactamente lo mismo). **

**A, y si se preguntan que significa zopeta, la puse porque mi mejor amiga hizo esa palabra, pues como no nos gusta hablar con grosería y media, lo decimos de esa manera, que quiere decir zo: zorra (que en realidad no es insulto, pero muchos lo creen así), p: p*ta, pe: pen***a, y ta: tarada.**

**Hasta la próxima, espero con ansias poder leer sus reviews.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	14. Pasado (parte 1)

**Hola a todos. Lamento el retraso, mi profa de historia y la de español se pusieron de acuerdo para no permitirme escribir!, ayer tuve que terminar tres exposiciones, dos modelos y aparte en inglés me dejaron hacer una traducción completa de un libro… de hecho ni siquiera he terminado, pero mejor hago primero esto, es mucho mas divertido que la tarea.**

**Reviews:**

**Natigresa****: jeje, ese diálogo estuvo basado en mi abuelo, es que de broma siempre nos dice: '…yo soy bien callado, porque me hartan las personas que casi casi hablan hasta por los codos…' y creí que seria chistoso agregarlo en forma de broma XD. Hum… si crees que estuvo corto, puedo hacer el intento de ampliarlos un poco mas.**

**jeffersongongora****: el capitulo esperado ya llegó!, y he decidido que aumentaré mas capítulos sobre Meili, porque de hecho al principio la tenía planeada para ser buena, por su pasado, pero las cosas del destino modificaron mi forma de pensar, y teóricamente, esa loba se volvió loca de dolor… En fin, disfrútalo y dame tu opinión, espero que te guste.**

**david chacon****: gracias!, a mi me encanta que dejes reviews XD.**

**Salilus: Si, en serio tengo trece, bueno, estoy cerca de los catorce, jeje, me hago vieja O.o Bueno, tal vez no. Soy del hermoso, seguro y limpio Ecatepec de Morelos en el Estado de México, jaja, ni yo me la creo!, no es nada de eso, pero… no está taaan mal, es soportable. Quizá algún día acabemos en la misma universidad!, yo quiero ir a estudiar a España, se supone que allá está la mejor escuela de cinematografía de habla hispana, y seria genial ir allí!. Mi hermana perdida!, ¿cuando te veré?, no, en serio, vivimos relativamente cerca, y voy muy seguido a Pachuca, quizá podamos encontrarnos algún día, sería genial!**

**: mejor tarde que nunca!, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**geraldCullenBlack****: Hola!, que genial que te hayas unido!, agradezco tu opinión sobre mi fic, y lo de la cajita… bueno, en realidad la cajita no tiene nada que ver, se supone que Meili está controlando la mente de Tigresa por medio de un hechizo. Si tienes mas dudas, estaré encantada por resolverlas. Recordaba haber leído tu nombre en algún lado, pero no estaba segura de en donde y apenas me acabo de acordar, yo sigo tu historia de 'Kung Fu Abecedary', pero no te he dejado reviews, prometo hacerlo ahora!**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu Panda no me pertenece.**

**Pasado (parte uno)**

_._

_._

_._

_Estaba corriendo por el bosque de bambú, de vez en cuando resulta necesario salir a divertirte por allí, además… ya llevaba casi un siglo sin poder hacer nada, y ya estaba empezando a desesperarme; a, y por si fuera poco, al ultimo imperio casi lo logre destruir, lo cual significaba que en la siguiente ocasión (o séase esta), debería conseguir mi propósito, el poder ilimitado de a nación mas poderosa de Asia, China, sin embargo, de cometer un solo paso en falso, podría perderlo todo, inclusive mi existencia casi inmortal._

_No tardé mucho en llegar al pueblo, aquel en el que pasé mi infancia y adolescencia, casualmente no quedaba tan lejos del Valle de la Paz. Al entrar y encontrar aquella casa, una que en ese momento ya solo estaba hecha ruinas, comencé a reír de mis propias acciones._

_¿Quién pensaría que la dulce, hermosa y tierna hija del general del ejército seria capaz de esto?, aun recuerdo con alegría y felicidad como todos caían a mis pies con una simple mirada, sin saber que esa mirada podría ser la ultima que les dirigiesen…_

_Jamás se esperaron que la 'joya' de la ciudad se convirtiera en su destrucción, debieron pensar mas en quien confiar, pues en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, convertí todo el Valle de la Armonía en nada mas que un enorme conjunto de escombros inutilizables._

_Pensar que ese día fue hace tan solo dos mil años…_

**Flashback…**

El sol se alzaba sobre las colinas, iluminando al Valle de la Armonía, mismo lugar en el que yo, Meili L. de Jing viví hasta que cumplí los veinte años, mis ojos, color azul zafiro y llenos de belleza siempre cautivaban a cualquiera, aunque no sabia que era lo que veían en ellos, puesto que a pesar de ser hermosos, eran totalmente vacíos. Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol y baje de mi habitación en el primer piso, me encontré como siempre con mis padres, Zhanshi de Jing y mi madre, Zi Lang, hablando en la sala sobre sus propios asuntos, los ignoré y seguí caminando hasta las afueras del valle, encontré mi pequeña cueva, dentro de la cual guardaba mis mayores tesoros, sabía que esa podría ser a ultima vez que los viera, pues mi destino ya estaba predicho, pero jamás me dejaría vencer por unas simples palabras de una maldita y estúpida adivina.

Me puse aquel hermoso vestido azul que tanto amaba, me puse la daga y la qi jian en el cinturón, me colgué el collar, tomé un par de kunais y me llevé el tessen en la mano, di una rápida mirada de vuelta al interior de la cueva, la llave estaba allí, y el bastón estaba clavado sobre el piso, si todo iba bien, a esa misma hora de la mañana siguiente, estaría tomando el poder de China; me alisté y salí al exterior de mi precioso escondite.

Abrí el tessen y lo usé para cubrir mi rostro tal y como si fuera un abanico normal, fije mi mirada en el símbolo grabado sobre el, era el mismo que tenían tanto la espada como la daga y el collar; en su filo se reflejaban mis ojos, llenos de maldad; levante la mirada hacia todos los que me saludaban, algunos con admiración, otros con amor, otros con la esperanza marcada en sus sonrisas, si tan solo supieran la verdad de mi….

El primero en caer esa tarde seria mi padre, aquel hombre que nunca quiso aceptar que me enamorara de verdad, y menos de alguien a quien el no aceptaba; pues antes de haber perdido a Zhiyou, jamás había amado de verdad, además, por su culpa el carcelero, Xié'è, lo encerró en prisión y pocos meses después lo mató.

Sigilosamente, abrí la puerta trasera de la casa y entré hasta la sala, esperaría a que él saliera a dar su discurso matutino, ese sería el mejor momento, todos lo verían morir en las manos de su propia hija.

No paso mas de media hora antes de que Zhanshi saliera a la calle, lo seguí por los tejados cuidadosamente y procurando no ser vista; llegamos a la plaza central del pueblo, el tomó su lugar en la tarima, y yo me quedé en el techo de la casa de enfrente, si iba a ser yo quien lo matara, vería su vida irse por sus ojos, rogando por perdón y un futuro distinto.

"ciudadanos del Valle de la Armonía, el día de hoy celebramos una fecha importante, debido a que se cumplen treinta años de no haber ni un solo crimen en toda la región, de lo cual me siento orgulloso, dado que ese es el tiempo que llevo como comandante; además, festejamos que mi hija, Meili, cumple veinte años, y que el día de hoy, ella decidirá con quien se casará. Mi querida hija anunciará su decisión al caer el sol, así que daremos una fiesta en su honor. Como detalle adicional, les pido que sigan manteniendo sus precauciones debido a la asesina que no ha dejado de atacar a varios poblados en la redonda. Y sin nada mas que agregar, les deseo un buen día, nos veremos al atardecer"

Me quedé en mi lugar, ¿ese maldito lobo había dicho casarme?; tracé un nuevo plan y regresé a mi habitación, entré por la ventana, me puse un kimono lila de mangas largas y falda que me llegaba a los tobillos, dejé mis armas en el armario.

Salí de nuevo y me dirigí al cementerio del valle, Zhiyou debía saber a lo que me pensaban obligar.

No estaba muy lejos, así que de paso compre un ramo de flores y se las llevé.

"h-hola Zhiyou. ¿Cómo has estado?" dije en cuanto encontré su tumba debajo de un alto y bello cerezo, el mismo de mi recuerdo, en el que en una de sus ramas, tenia escritas nuestras iniciales, que decían 'MJ y ZA', encerrado con un corazón. Una ráfaga de viento me acarició el rostro, justo como lo hacia él.

"yo… tengo algo que decirte… mi pad…, Zhanshi me quiere comprometer. Yo no pienso aceptar, sabes que tu siempre has sido mi único amor, pero desearía que estuvieras aquí, desearía que los tres estuviéramos juntos ahora, desearía poder decirte lo mucho que siempre te amé, desearía tenerte a mi lado para poder hablar contigo y no con tu tumba, te necesito a mi lado, me haces mucha falta" me hinqué en el piso y puse una mano sobre la lápida.

"pero ya lo verás, ese maldito lobo me las pagará, por destruir nuestras esperanzas, nuestras oportunidades, nuestros sueños, nuestra vida, nuestra familia… el día de hoy cobraré todo eso, y no lo sé, quizá me una a ti en menos tiempo del que esperas. Sé que no quisieras que actuara así, pero tu muerte no fue justa ni merecida, y mucho menos oportuna. Creo que me debo marchar pronto para iniciar con el plan, pero quiero decirte y pedirte dos cosas, la primera es que te ruego que lo cuides como yo lo habría hecho, y la segunda es que… jamás me olvides… mi corazón siempre latirá por ti, me basta con saber que en algún lugar… ustedes siguen aguardando por mí. Te amo, Zhiyou Ai, mi único amor…" otra ráfaga de viento me rodeó, escuché el susurro de las hojas y pétalos del cerezo caer y perderse en el remolino de viento, sentí una par de manos acariciando mi rostro, y antes de abrir los ojos, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos y un dulce susurro me respondió:

'tu también eres mi único amor, te esperare y amaré por siempre, Meili Liaojie de Jing'

Abrí los ojos y le dirigí una mirada que sin decir nada, lo decía todo, aquel lobo era mi vivida, mi alma, mi verdadero destino, a quien siempre amaría; me acerqué un par de pasos y lo abracé del cuello, lo besé una vez mas, mientras notaba que los pétalos a nuestro alrededor nos encerraban en una pequeña habitación, pero ese precioso instante no fue eterno; de repente, dejé de sentir su presencia a mi lado, abrí de nuevo los ojos y lo vi desapareciendo dentro de una luz blanca, y una vez mas me susurró:

'jamás me olvides, porque yo jamás lo haré, te amo Meili'

"y yo a ti…" respondí entre lagrimas, el viento cesó y los pétalos cayeron al piso, me tire de rodillas a llorar, nadie vería mi dolor, mi tristeza o mi soledad; duré varios minutos en el piso, hasta que finalmente me levanté, sequé mis lagrimas, miré nuevamente la tumba de mi amado y caminé a paso firme hacia mi venganza.

Regresé a la casa de Zhanshi y entré a mi habitación, en el preciso instante en el que Zi ingresaba y me dirigía una mirada tierna con sus hermosos ojos cafés a juego con su pelaje negro, y luego me decía:

"Meili, sabes que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y que el día de hoy tienes que anunciar un compromiso"

"si, lo sé madre"

"entonces alístate, salimos en una hora"

"de acuerdo" luego ella salio. Le había mentido, yo no tenia idea de que ese maldito compromiso debía ser anunciado en ese mismo día, me dirigí al armario, decidí que como nadie que me hubiera visto con mi kimono azul seguía con vida, seria la ocasión perfecta para usarlo en publico.

Una vez que me lo puse encima, tomé la espada y la daga y las coloqué en el cinto del kimono, luego saqué una pequeña alforja y metí las kunais, luego até el saco junto a la daga, tomé el tessen y me miré en el espejo, estaba perfecta, nadie sospecharía lo que ocurriría al caer el sol. Finalmente tomé un chal de color negro y lo até en mi cintura, de tal manera que cubriera mis armas. Minutos después, Zhanshi entró y me dijo:

"ya es hora, ¿haz decidido con quien te casarás?"

"si, padre" le mentí, sabiendo que no pensaba cumplir.

"¿con quien será?"

"preferiria que fuera una sorpresa, jamás imaginarán mi respuesta" al parecer funcionó, pues me respondió que no tardara en bajar; una ultima mirada al espejo me indico que estaba lista para atacar sin ser descubierta, bajé las escaleras y salí en compañía de Zhanshi y Zi, llegamos a la plaza, todos nos saludaban y preguntaban quien sería el elegido, a lo que yo respondía que prefería que fuera una sorpresa.

El momento esperado llegó antes de lo que imaginaba, Zhanshi me mandó a llamar al frente cuando todos prestaban atención, y dijo:

"es para mi un honor presentar el día de hoy a Meili Liaojie de Jing, pido su mayor atención y respeto a su elección de matrimonio, así que, los dejo con su anuncio, hija, si gustas pasar" obedecí y me adelanté, el sol aun no había caído, así que hice tiempo.

"bien, todos saben que esta es la decisión mas importante que una mujer pueda tener, así que me veo en la necesidad de pedirles que me esperen unos minutos, pues, a pesar de que estoy segura de a quien amo, preferiría que me tuviesen algo de paciencia…" todos accedieron, yo veía lentamente como caía el sol, faltaba tan poco…

"hija… ¿nos podrías ya anunciar tu compromiso?" preguntó ansioso Zhanshi.

"Por supuesto, les anunció que yo amo a…" un segundo mas y el sol cayó, era hora de empezar "…a Zhiyou Ai. Y tu" voltee a ver a mi padre "tu me la pagarás por interrumpir nuestra vida, pudimos haber sido tan felices y tu nos lo impediste" metí la mano en la alforja "pero el día de hoy… cobraré mi venganza" le lancé una kunai directo al pecho, le atiné y él, aun en estado de sorpresa, intentó sacársela, pero una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco kunais mas se le clavaron por doquier, impidiéndole moverse y manchando su pelaje gris oscuro con grandes gotas de sangre carmín, su ultima palabra fue:

"…perdóname" pidió antes de morir desangrado lenta y dolorosamente.

Gritos por todas partes se empezaron a escuchar, todos asustados, comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, pero yo alcancé al carcelero, Xié'è, el segundo hombre al que mas odiaba, y sufrió un destino parecido al de mi padre, con la única diferencia de que lo que acabó con el, fue mi tessen, pues se lo lancé al cuello y le dejé un corte bastante fino pero mortal, ese maldito tigre de bengala finalmente había pagado por su crimen de matar al primer y único amor de mi vida…

Desaté el chal y saqué mi qi jian, luego corrí hacia todos los aldeanos y comencé a atacarlos, si la profecía de la adivina se cumplía, debía disfrutar al máximo mi ultimo día, sin importarme el costo.

Pocos me oponían resistencia, pero los que se atrevían, salían volando hacia las paredes de sus propios hogares, destruyéndolas y haciéndolas caer.

Un tejado se cayó, las linternas que adornaban su fachada comenzaron a prenderla en fuego, y las llamas, poco a poco crecieron hasta convertirse en un incendio incontenible; la vista era hermosa, fuego en todas partes, cadáveres por aquí y por allá, casas derribadas, mi padre y aquel carcelero muertos… si, era algo totalmente digno de recordar, pero… nada es eterno en la vida mortal.

"jajaja" me reía de todos "así que… ¿sigo siendo su mayor tesoro?" no hubo respuestas, así que proseguí "jaja, creí que eran inteligentes, debieron razonar; si matan a mi familia, es mas que obvio que me voy a querer vengar, son demasiado ingenuos. Jaja" continué con mi risa.

De repente sentí mucho dolor, deje de reír y un calor se apodero de mi pecho, miré hacia abajo y me encontré con que en el mismo punto donde sentía aquel extraño y punzante dolor, había un cuchillo profundamente clavado y completamente lleno de aquel liquido carmín.

Caí de rodillas sobre el piso, el fuego a mí alrededor me había comenzado a encerrar, un torrente de recuerdos pasó por mi cabeza, y la noche en la que la profecía fue dictada me regresó a la cabeza, las palabras retumbaron en mi mente:

'si sigues en el camino por el que vas, lleno de odio y sed de venganza, tu fin llegará, por amor, de todo eres capaz, pero no es correcto, tu destino esta marcado como eterno, pero lleno de desesperación. El momento en el que intentes cobrar, ten cuidado, puesto que si un mal paso das, todo se arruinará…'

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando noté que aun quedaba alguien a quien había dejado con vida, grave error…

'Será en una noche de invierno, que cuando al salir el sol, la persona que tu menos esperas te eliminará, recuerda que aquello que da vida, también la puede quitar…'

Me giré lentamente, y encontré frente a mí a mi madre, Zi Lang, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, mi sangre, su sangre…

'tu alma, tan llena de odio estará, que la paz, nunca podrá encontrar, siendo así, que ni viva ni muerta quedarás…'

Mi respiración se estaba yendo…

'será de esta manera en la que Meili Liaojie de Jing morirá, pero Meili de Emeng nacerá…'

El dolor estaba aumentando segundo a segundo, así que como pude conseguí hablar, soltando una maldición sobre este mundo:

"esta no es mi partida, es un breve descanso que he de tomar, no pienso irme, mucho menos morir, y sin embargo, maldigo a toda esta tierra, diciéndoles que no importa que me vaya, quedará algo de mi sobre ustedes que jamás podrán notar, estaré presente en donde menos lo esperen, sin poder dañarlos o herirlos, pero cuando el momento llegue, yo regresaré. El día de hoy no muero yo, muere Meili L. de Jing, pero nace mi verdadera razón de ser, Meili de Emeng. Mi mayor recuerdo prevalecerá conmigo sobre esta tierra, a la que en este día condeno al olvido. Se los repito, no soy un cuento, no soy una leyenda, encontrare el instante perfecto para volver a la vida mortal y cobrar venganza…"

Y con eso, una ultima gota de sangre resbaló por mi pecho y se perdió entre mi ropa, cerré los ojos; los siguientes segundos estuvieron llenos de oscuridad, pero esa oscuridad quedo iluminada cuando a lo lejos distinguí una pequeña y parpadeante luz azul, me acerqué, la toqué y abrí los ojos de nuevo, y me encontré con que frente a mi, seguía mi madre, las llamas habían consumido gran parte del pueblo, mi qi jian y mi daga habían caído en el piso, ella me arrancó el collar y lo dejó junto a mis armas, el tessen me dio un reflejo de mi misma, quien ahora tenía los ojos totalmente blancos y vacíos, sin emoción alguna, mi madre me miró y retrocedió, espantada por mi nueva apariencia, me quedé quieta y sonreí, me hinqué y no pasó mucho tiempo mas para que una luz azul me rodeara por completo, llevándome finalmente al mundo espiritual…

**Fin del flashback…**

_Si… esa maldita loba que decía ser mi madre me lo había quitado todo, nunca supe que ocurrió con ella, pero si supe que sufrió mucho en el entierro de Zhanshi… esa fue mi 'pequeña' venganza._

_Y ahora, dos mil años mas tarde, aun quedan los restos de lo que antaño fue el prospero y feliz Valle de la Armonía, mismo que hoy en día, se ha transformado en nada mas que un mito, en un sitio ficticio, en una mentira, en una ilusión, en lugar de leyenda, en un cuento chino…_

_._

_._

_._

_La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mí, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, así que regresé al palacio de jade, lugar en el que ahora residía._

_De nuevo salté por la ventana, y entré en su habitación, me cambié, regresé mis cosas a su escondite y al terminar volví a entrar al cuarto y me recosté en la cama. La dejé regresar, pues aunque ella siguiera sin saberlo, su voluntad ya era la mía y la suya no era mas que un leve deseo encerrado dentro de su propia mente…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Que opinan?, de nuevo les pido su apoyo, si alguien nota una falta de ortografía, hágamelo saber para corregir. Y si alguien tiene dudas, siéntase libre de preguntar. Nos leemos la próxima!**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination**


	15. Mas preguntas

**Hola!, jeje, creo que este es mi record de mas tiempo sin actualizar. Resulta que me dio alergia a una medicina y no pude hacer prácticamente nada!, fue deprimente… pero ahora que estoy mejor, los dejo con el capitulo:**

**Reviews:**

**david chacon****: jaja, que genial!; espero seguir emocionándote cada vez mas XD**

**Natigresa****: exacto!, bueno, de hecho al final de la historia hay una especie de lección. También en el último capitulo explico mas o menos porque se me ocurrió escribir esta historia. Y… también esta loca, pero digamos que de dolor. M…. puede ser que si… pero puede ser que no… jaja, creo que mejor me reservo la respuesta para el capitulo 20, jaja XD!, lo siento si te hago desesperar, pero es que si no lo hago, yo misma me pierdo :S, si… soy algo rara… ¿Quién rayos se autoconfunde? **

**jeffersongongora****: en parte tienes razón, para que Meili acabara siendo así tuvo problemas cuando niña y con lo de el 'amor', la idea es que ella también necesita compasión y por eso debía buscar alguna manera de tomarle simpatía, pero si lo vemos por otro lado… nadie que asesine merece ni simpatía ni comprensión. Pero… hay que ser 'buenos con ella'. Y… bueno, se supone que de esa noche, Tigresa no sabe nada, pero… casi al final de la historia lo vuelven a hacer, así que ahí si puedo cumplir, o intentarlo al menos ;)**

**Black rose -IMZ****: AAAAAAAA!, wow, wow, wow, que genial!, mi autora favorita leyó mi historia!, jaja, me haz levantado el animo!; respondiendo a tu review: misma respuesta que a Natigresa, puede ser que si, pero puede ser que no… jaja, un poco de paciencia, la verdad será revelada en el capitulo 20. gracias por leer XD**

**Sal Rosi****: grrr!, tristes leones! Jaja, yo espero ir a Pachuca quizá dentro de algunas semanas, ahora que tienes cuenta, nos podemos poner de acuerdo… me das envidia!, tu si puedes buscar cursos! yo quería conseguir trabajo como asistente de grabación de eventos, pero por mi triste edad, no me dejan :(, así que en febrero (cuando cumpla 14), empezare a trabajar como cerillito :3, así cumpliré mi sueño de ir a Inglaterra! Puede que tengas razón, pero soy tan antisocial que literalmente, desde que encontré Fanfiction, vivo aquí XD. Afortunadamente no soy drogadicta, pero de los pretendientes… no se que tengo que traigo mil y un tipos tras de mi O_O, pero es desesperante!, me siento acosada, de hecho me dio una crisis nerviosa por culpa de esos, se supone que también por eso me dio la alergia, jaja. Hoy empiezo a leer tu historia, y prometo dejarte reviews hermanita!, nos vemos allá.**

**Disclaimer: ¿para que le hago al cuento?, ya todos sabemos que KFP no me pertenece.**

**Mas preguntas...**

**POV Tigresa…**

Todo estaba desierto, sin rastros de vida de algo que no fuera una planta; me cansé de esa soledad en el palacio, así que baje al pueblo, donde todo estaba… igual.

Caminé calle por calle… no había nada, me asomaba en cada esquina, esperando ver a alguien, pero todo era silencio, y la falta de gente provocaba que el frío aumentara considerablemente. De repente comencé a escuchar una voz a lo lejos:

"_Tigresa…_" era un susurro bastante dulce y tierno…

"_Tigresa…_" Se le sumó una voz masculina y grave, pero igual llena de amor.

Seguí aquellas voces hacia el bosque, adentrándome cada vez mas, hasta llegar a un claro en el que dos figuras se abrazaban y miraban en mi dirección, una era un poco mas alta que yo y la otra mas pequeña, me acerqué, tenían la cara cubierta por la capucha de sus vestimentas y me impedía ver quienes eran.

"p-perdón, ¿me llamaban?"

"_así es, Tigresa… debemos hablar contigo_"

"am… ¿Quiénes son?"

"_yo soy Zei_" respondió la voz grave.

"_y yo Mingxing_"

"¿y p-para que me buscan?"

"_somos tus…_" me emocioné y me adelanté a la mujer que hablaba, dando mis prontas conclusiones.

"¿padres?" dije esperanzada.

"_no querida, somos tus antepasados, solo que vivimos en tu mundo hace casi mil años_" respondió él.

"¿…?"

"_te decíamos que venimos para hablar contigo, hay algo importante que debes saber que…_" dijo Mingxing.

"si, si, lo que sea, pero… antes…¿saben donde están mis padres?"

"_si, ellos siguen con vida; están en un valle lejano, al sur del país_" respondió Zei.

"¿e-están vivos?" pregunté sin poder creer lo que me decían.

"_Por supuesto_"

"¿entonces por qué…?¿p-pero… ellos…. no… no….¿n-no me querían?"

"_claro que te quieren, te aman. Pero por eso hemos venido_…" dijo ella.

"¿a llevarme con ellos?"

"_no, tenemos que decirte que…_" continuo el hombre.

"alto" comencé a olfatear el aire, pues había detectado un aroma molesto y penetrante "¡fuego!" abrí los ojos como platos y sin decir una palabra mas, salí corriendo de allí rumbo al Valle de la Paz.

"_¡espera!…_" escuché a mis espaldas, pero lo ignoré y seguí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis patas, hasta que llegué al pueblo.

Altas columnas de fuego se alzaban en todo el valle, las casas se estaban consumiendo lentamente, las plantas no daban resistencia alguna y caían con pesadez sobre el hirviente suelo, los ciudadanos corriendo y gritando por do… espera, ¿ciudadanos?, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que todos estaban allí de nuevo, pero todos corrían y gritaban de desesperación, y además… parecía que ninguno me veía, pues pasaban a mi lado sin siquiera verme, volteé hacia una oveja que pasaba por allí para poder saber si me veían, pero no me escuchó, es mas, incluso pasó a través de mi…

Avancé al lado contrario al que todos iban, hasta que llegué a las orillas del bosque de bambú por el lado oeste y encontré algo que me dejo petrificada…

En el suelo yacían Grulla y Mono, atrapada en algunos escombros, se encontraba Víbora, Mantis estaba quieto y sin moverse encima de una roca, Po estaba tirado en el piso, arrastrándose hacia una figura encapuchada y con mascara que le apuntaba con una daga, ésta le dio un ultimo golpe y lo mando a 'dormir', luego esa cosa se acercó a una roca cercana y con la daga en la mano le apuntó a algo que estaba allí encima, me acerqué y me di cuenta de que lo que estaba cobre esa roca no era un 'algo', sino un alguien…

.

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltada en el borde de mi cama, tenia frío y estaba tiritando, todo estaba oscuro, '¿Qué hora será?' me pregunté, y luego me levanté, pero noté que mi pelaje estaba completamente mojado, aunque casualmente mi ropa estaba casi seca, me dirigí al armario y saque un cambio de ropa idéntico al que tenia puesto, me cambié y salí al patio central del palacio, la lluvia caía fuertemente en la tierra, formando charcos y lagunas, mientras los relámpagos hacían retumbar las paredes y los rayos iluminaban el lugar.

Me coloqué en posición de loto sobre el piso, pensando en que quizá si necesitaba esa bendita paz interior; había visto a Shifu mover las gotas de agua, pero ni yo misma creía que yo fuera capaz de eso, así que solo me concentré en meditar y no desesperarme por el caer del agua.

Algunas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, el día en que mis padres me abandonaron, los regaños que recibí en Bao Gu, las burlas de los niños, la ayuda de Shifu, su rechazo, las ocasiones en las que jugamos domino o damas chinas, la discriminación que los demás me daban, Tai Lung, el día en el que Po me ganó el rollo del dragón, la batalla mas reciente y… de repente me llegó un recuerdo nuevo, estaba acostada en una cama, mi vista era un poco borrosa, y una brillante luz azul iluminaba la habitación, una loba de pelaje blanco extendía su mano hacia mi, hablaba en chino y luego se convertía en una esfera de luz…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, seguía en el patio, la lluvia aun caía sobre mi, pero algo había cambiado, una nueva duda se había alojado en mi mente… ¿esa loba sería real?

Regrese a mi habitación, y ya no me dormí, me quedé observando el paisaje, hasta que el gong sonó y salí a dar los buenos días.

Como siempre, salimos a desayunar, nada fuera de lo normal, con Mantis y Po haciendo bromas, Grulla y Mono apostando y Víbora callándolos, sip, esa era nuestra vida normal, y no nos quejábamos. Luego fuimos al salón de entrenamiento, aunque yo, con el pretexto de querer hablar con Shifu, me alejé y caminé al salón de los héroes, esperando encontrarlo allí.

Efectivamente, frente al espejo de agua se encontraba mi maestro.

"Tigresa" dijo sin que lo llamase.

"si maestro" respondí con una pequeña reverencia.

"¿de que necesitas hablar?" preguntó mirándome e indicando que me sentara frente a él.

"am… estaba pensando en que… necesito saber mas sobre mi pasado" dije intentando evitar que se escuchara la duda en mi voz.

"¿sabes?, el tiempo avanza para poder dejar…" comenzó, pero yo ya conocía esa frase de memoria.

"… el pasado atrás. Si, lo sé. Es solo que imaginaba que así podría encontrar la paz interior" dije como argumento, intentando hacerlo acceder.

"mmm… ¿y que propones?"

"r-regresar a-a…" dije con la voz entrecortada, los recuerdos seguían doliendo "a Bao Gu"

"¿estás segura?" dijo abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

"s-si" respondí cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, convenciéndome más que nada a mi misma.

"muy bien, tienes permiso; ve cuando desees y regresa cuando encuentres lo que buscas, el palacio de jade mantendrá sus puertas abiertas para ti" dijo recuperando su tono de voz normal.

"gracias maestro, me iré en un par de horas" dije mientras me levantaba.

"de acuerdo" dijo al mismo tiempo que yo avanzaba "y, Tigresa…"

"¿si?" me giré, pensando en que quizá cambiaria de opinión.

"ten cuidado"

"lo tendré maestro. Gracias" dije sonriendo un poco, pues ver a Shifu decir algo como eso no suele pasar a menudo…

Me fui directamente a mi habitación, saque un par de cambios de ropa y me asome en el espejo, debía causar una impresión que no diera miedo, o de lo contrario nadie me aceptaría allí.

Acabe de preparar una pequeña maleta para quedarme un fin de semana en Bao Gu, afortunadamente era viernes y no tendría tantos problemas…

Aun me quedaba tiempo, y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, así que mejor me dirigí con los demás al salón de entrenamiento. Abrí las puertas y entre, llamando la atención de todos.

"hola Tigresa, ¿Dónde te habías metido?" pregunto simpáticamente Víbora.

"am… estaba pensando en que necesitaba encontrar la paz interior y creí que seria bueno investigar sobre mi pasado, además…" me detuve, estaba por contarle lo de aquella loba de pelaje blanco y ojos vacíos, pero… ¿y si pensaba que estaba loca?, no, mejor quedarme callada que recibir burlas.

"además…" dijo mirándome fijamente.

"además… nunca regrese allí, quizá sea mejor agradecer por el cuidado que me dieron por cinco años" dije cambiando mi oración inicial.

"m… de acuerdo. Pero eso no explica tu ausencia"

"a, es que fui a pedirle permiso a Shifu para irme todo el fin de semana"

"¡¿TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA?!" dijo gritando y casi dejándome sorda, causando a su vez que todos voltearan a ver.

"¡víbora, no grites por favor!" pedí mientras me sobaba las orejas.

"lo siento. ¿Todo el fin de semana?" pregunto bajando su tono de voz.

"si, ¿Por qué te alteras?"

"¿piensas dejarme con ese cuarteto de niñitos?"

"¡vamos!, has hecho cosas mas difíciles"

"¿a si?, ¿Como qué?"

"am… la vez en que…. Bueno no, pero quizá cuando… o tal vez el día que… agh, bien en aquella ocasión en que…" me quedé callada, era cierto que esos cuatro eran capaces de destruir el palacio si nadie los contenía.

"¿y bien, cuando?"

"de acuerdo, nunca lo haz hecho, ¿feliz?"

"¡no!, ¿Qué se supone que haga si solo te obedecen a ti y a Shifu?"

"pues Shifu no se va…"

"¿en serio?, literalmente vive en la gruta del dragón…"

"por favor, tengo que irme. Tu los puedes contener por tres días"

"no puedo"

"¡vamos!…"

"no"

"por favor…"

"no"

"¡anda!..."

"que no…"

"¿por Grulla?..."

"si. Espera… ¿Qué?"

"no te hagas, te acabas de delatar solita, además… ya me dijiste que si"

"¿Qué?, Yo no hice tal cosa"

"claro que si. O la otra opción es que… o me dejas ir o alguien se enterara de uno de tus mayores secretos, el cual involucra a cierta ave"

"¿Quién?"

"alguien que en este momento esta perdiendo en un combate contra Po" ella volteó y se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Mono.

"¿y en que me afecta que le digas a Mono?" solo abrí los ojos y arqueé las cejas, es decir, ¿Qué no era obvio? "no lo harías" dijo captando la gravedad que representaba decirle secretos al mas chismoso de todo el Valle de la Paz.

"¿quieres apostar?"

"agh… de acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable de que cuando regreses, el palacio sea un desastre"

"con que aceptes es mas que suficiente. Gracias"

"si, si, si… lo que digas"

"me voy en media hora, así que… ¿Qué hacemos?"

"m… ¡te gano en una carrera alrededor del circuito!" dijo sin esperar y saliendo hacia donde había indicado

"¡ya lo veremos!" dije corriendo detrás de ella.

No tarde mas de cinco minutos para terminar, mientras que Víbora apenas iba a la cuarta parte del recorrido. La esperé por otros minutos hasta que finalmente termino. Yo me hacía la dormida.

"Tigresa, no finjas. No me tardé tanto" dijo un poco molesta.

"¿a que? Disculpa, ¿cuantos años han pasado?" pregunte restregándome los ojos.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. ¡Que gracioso!" se 'rió'

"jaja, bueno, tu fuiste quien hizo trampa, pero dime… ¿Quién ganó?"

"tu"

"perdóname, no escuché. ¿me lo podrías repetir?" pregunte sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que salíamos del salón.

"dije que… ¡TU GANASTE!" dijo gritando de nuevo.

"gracias, gracias, gracias"

"bueno, y ahora" ya habíamos llegado a las habitaciones.

"creo que mejor ya me voy, se ve que va a volver a llover" tomé mi equipaje y la miré.

"de acuerdo. Suerte, regresa pronto" dijo abrazándome.

"gracias, que te vaya bien" dije al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a las escaleras y comenzaba a bajar, mientras el primer rayo caía desde el cielo e iluminaba el valle.

_**continuará...**_

**Bueno, ya saben. Espero son ansias poder leer sus reviews. Gracias por leer!; hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


End file.
